You Belong with Me
by EriNeglop
Summary: Prince Linus met Princess Elsa just once and Fell in Love. But his Pure Love after so much Rejection turned into a Dangerous Obsession. Now aided with Pitch Black, Linus could get Elsa but no one counted with Jack Frost and Elsa falling in love and He won't let anyone hurt her. Love Triangle (LinusxElsaxJack) GO TO MY PROFILE, EXPLANATION FOR DELAY IN THERE
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, My name is Erika. I'm new. I got this idea listening "Hellfire" from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' Disney Movie. I want to let you know that Jack Frost, Pitch and the rest of the guardians won't appear until later on. I will focus first in the development of Linus for innocent to bad guy._**

**_English is not my natural language, please pardon my mistakes._**

**_::·::_**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>She was like April sky<em>

_Breaking through the chill_

* * *

><p>King Andor and his son, Prince Linus, were on their way to Arendelle. The Kingdom of Tallak cut off trades with its principal trader after the new King increased the prices of its profits; Tallak could no longer afford the new deal. Now, an appointment with the King of Arendelle to open a trade deal between lands was the hope to avoid starvation in Tallak.<p>

Prince Linus was excited; he recently started to attend meetings and help his father on important matters about the well-being of his subjects. This was the first time he was involved in an international meeting, and it made him even more excited since this was a very important one that decided on Tallak's future.

The captain announced that they would soon arrive to Arendelle. He and his father went to their respective staterooms to change into their formal and more royal attires. When they climbed on deck, they could see Arendelle in the distance.

"Nervous, son?" King Andor put a hand on Linus' shoulder.

"A bit," he confessed.

"It'll be fine. I've heard King Maurice is a wise and gentle man."

When they reached the harbor, they were welcome by a man who introduced himself as Kai and were lead to the palace. The guards opened the gates when they saw them approach, and they were closed once more after he and his father stepped in.

"The king and queen are expecting you," Kai informed them as they walked.

He took them to the throne room. As he said, the monarchs of Arendelle were already there and ready to receive them.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance," greeted King Andor while Prince Linus bowed.

King Maurice was very comprehensive about their situation and, even though Arendelle was not in need for some products from Tallak, The king agreed to buy a small portion nonetheless. Of course, Queen Jennifer also helped. She wanted some flowers that could not be found in Arendelle.

·

"Well, enough of business for today. It's time for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Queen Jennifer asked, a gracious smile on her lips.

"Thank you, your Majestic," replied King Andor as he nodded, indicating that he would.

The royals walked to the dinning hall, but before they arrived, they stopped at the main stairs where a blue figure was climbing up. Prince Linus was admiring the halls of the palace; they were so different from his home palace in Tallak. Here, there were beautiful paintings and art adorning the walls, the colors of the curtains were bright and everything was so warm. Maybe, it was because Queen Jennifer decorated everything; sure, that was the reason. When his mother was alive, the palace was warm and adorned with different items that late Queen Aine chose herself. Prince Linus was so lost in his thoughts about happier times with his mother that he did not notice said blue figure on the stairs— neither did King Maurice, who was asking King Andor about his travel through the sea.

"Elsa," whispered Queen Jennifer. That sound took Linus from his thoughts to reality.

Then, he saw her. The blue figure that was in the middle of the stairs was a female teenager dressed in a simple yet fancy blue dress.

"Elsa, wait," called King Maurice, who had just noticed the presence of his daughter.

She turned around, and Prince Linus sucked in a breath. _She was an angel._ Fair skin, big blue eyes, pink lips, and blonde— almost white— hair that was styled in a fancy bun; she was poised and regal. A real beauty. Perfect.

"These are our visitors, King Andor and Prince Linus of Tallak," said King Maurice, gesturing with his hand to the visitors. "Gentlemen, my eldest daughter. Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

She saw two men; one was a bit elder than her father: chubby, black hair with a few gray strands, and light brown eyes. The other man— standing beside her mother— was younger: tall, bright, ebony hair, and dark eyes.

There were visitors in the palace. There were people in the palace. There were real and unknown people in the palace. Elsa had the urge to run to the safety of her room, but she knew that as a princess, and more importantly, as the _crown_ princess, there were things that were expected from her. And greeting royal visitors from foreign lands was one of them.

She walked down the stairs with grace. She didn't notice the apprehension of her parents' eyes, the glee in the King Andor's, and most importantly, the adoration in the prince's eyes.

_'Conceal. Don't feel… Conceal. Don't feel',_ Elsa repeated her mantra her father taught her in her head as she stopped in front of the visitors.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance,"she said and graciously bowed, forcing a small smile on her lips.

"Prince Linus of Tallak," the younger man said as he took her gloved hand and meet his dark brown eyes with hers. "It's nice to meet you, your highness." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Now that he was so close, he could see a few freckles on her nose and saw that her skin was pale. But, still, everything about her was beautiful. Perfect.

King Maurice and Queen Jennifer stopped breathing for a moment. Meanwhile, King Andor was surprised with his son's behavior. The ladies were always trying to catch his attention, but he never seemed interested in them and he was not enough of a Casanova to flirt with every girl he encountered; he knew to keep his distance… until now. It looks like Princess Elsa made a quite impression on his son. He smiled.

When Prince Linus took off his lips from Elsa's gloved after what it seemed an eternity to her, the King and Queen finally relaxed.

"Perhaps Princess Elsa could join us to lunch?" King Andor suggested, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He didn't see the concern of her parents or his son, who was still smiling to the angel.

"Thank you, but I already took lunch." She delicately pulled off her hand and slowly put it over her lap. "I must continue with my studies; Mother, Father." she bowed her head to her parents before turning to the visitors. "Pardon me," Elsa said to Andor and Linus before turning abruptly around.

As she walked to her room, Prince Linus followed her with his eyes.

·

The lunch was pleasant and nice. Prince Linus had a good time, but it could have been better if Princess Elsa was there.

"I'd like to explore the village," Said Linus. "Perhaps Princess Elsa could guide me, if you don't mind?" he said to the father of said girl.

As a King, Maurice of Arendelle learned to hand with different scenarios and decline, but still remain friendly. However, when it comes to his daughter, things were completely different. He loved her and realized it was painful to isolate her from the world and watch both of his daughters grow apart from each other, but Elsa had to learn to control her powers first. It was for her safety.

And, now, this lad obviously wanted to court Elsa; it was totally normal— she was beautiful smart. He wanted her to have a happy life and a chance of love, but it was too dangerous. What if this fellow pushes her too far and she reveals her power? He could not let that happen.. and, besides, he didn't really know this guy too well to trust him with one of his most valuable treasures.

"I'm sorry, but Elsa has lessons to learn and attempt. Still, you are welcome to visit the village."

Prince Linus sighed quietly and walked out to lunch.

In the afternoon, The King and Prince of Tallak were heading to their ship. Andor noticed how disappointed his son was. He put a hand over his shoulder.

"It looks like King Maurice is protective over his daughter, maybe you should wait for him to know you a bit better before try again."

∞·∞

The next day, they were heading to the palace. Now that the trade was official, they have to go back and prepare the profits, so they were going to announce their departure to Tallak. Linus was not so happy because he wanted to spend more time in Arendelle and get the King to know him and get to share some time with Elsa.

"Don't worry son. There will be plenty of opportunities to woo the princess," said his father, guessing his thoughts.

He smiled. His father was right. He won't give up. One day he'll marry Princess Elsa. And they'll be the happiest couple in the world.

Then he saw the flower shop.

_'Flowers! Of course.'_

He picked a bouquet of blue lilacs. They were delicate like her and blue like her eyes.

·

The king and queen were very gentle and comprehensive for their prompt departure. Linus was holding the bouquet close to his chest.

"Before we go, I'd like to give this to Princess Elsa," he said cordially to King Maurice.

The Queen smiled.

"My apologies, but Elsa is not in the palace right now. She is in her equitation class," said the King. "But Gerda can give them in your name."

At the mention of her name, Gerda took the flowers from the prince's hands.

"I'm sure she will love them," the maid said to him before setting off, presumably to find Princess Elsa.

·

Elsa was in her room. She was staring at the bouquet of lilacs that Gerda placed in a vase near the window.

"A little of sun will made them good," she said when she left the flowers.

She wanted to touch them but didn't want to freeze the poor flowers. She was astonished when she opened the door and Gerda told her that Prince Linus of Tallak brought the flowers for her. She couldn't believe that somebody brought her flowers, and especially someone who she just met. A part of her was happy; someone thought she was pretty enough to receive flowers. This bouquet was the beginning of a romance like the ones she read about; it excited her. It made her dream about romance and love. To live one, like every fifteen-year-old girl does.

But she knew better. Until her powers were under control, she wouldn't go out of her room or the palace. Romance and love were not a possibility to her.

_Knock, knock._

"Hey, Elsa." Anna said for the other side of the door. "I got to know that a prince brought you flowers!" she squealed. "Is he cute? How does it feel? Did you kiss? Was love at first sight? I bet it was! Because you met yesterday and he brought you flowers today. Can I see them? Are they pretty? They're roses, right? Boyfriends always give roses to their girlfriends. I also want a prince to bring me flowers." Anna started rambling.

Elsa just giggled inside her room, listening to her little sister.

"Hey, Elsa. Do you want to build a snowman?"

·

Linus was disillusioned. This was not what he expected.

King Andor and Prince Linus of Tallak parted to their kingdom that afternoon. Linus was on the deck, looking at how Arendelle became smaller as the ship moved away.

"Someday, Elsa. Someday we'll be together," he said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>This Fatal love was like poison right from the start.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**I hope you have liked and enjoyed it as me writing it. If you have any suggestions of opinion to share, you're welcome.**_

_**Thank u!**_

_***The lyrics at the beginning and end are taken from the song "October and April" The Rasmus ft. Annette **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so happy for the reception that my story got! I want to thank to I prefer food, sophie65, KatieBug1017, MidnightAmber, TheWildeFiles, Gracie and two unknown Guests for their reviews, they cheered me up! I also want to thank to all people who read my fic and waited for this.**_

_**And also, last time I was so excited that I forgot to mention a few things:**_

_**-Elsa is 15 years old.**_

_**-Anna is 12 years old.**_

_**-Linus is 18 years old.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**The Disney Villain song "Hellfire" inspired this fic.**_

_**English is not my first language, please pardon mistakes.**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Life is like a boat in the bottle<em>

_Through the glass you see the same faces_

_When your life's a boat in a bottle_

_You're surrounded, drifting alone_

* * *

><p>"Is Elsa going to marry that prince?" Anna asked her mother while the queen brushed the little girl's red locks.<p>

"It's too soon to know," she replied, a small smile on her lips. "Well, my little princess, it's time to sleep." She kissed Anna on the forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

Since the day that Prince Linus brought flowers to her daughter, everyone in the palace has been talking about it. Life in the palace—since the gates were locked—was monotone; everyone always had the same routine, although Anna tried to find something fun to do everyday.

Queen Jennifer was happy for her daughter, yet a bit sad for the Prince at the same time. He seemed like a good guy and it hurt her that they had to lie to him. Elsa was not in an equitation class when he came to give her the lilacs; in fact, she hadn't taken an equitation class in years —she was afraid of freezing the horse. She was in her room— like always. It also made her sad that she realized how Elsa was losing her life and her opportunities to experience love and friendship. To live at all.

"Elsa, dear, it's fine if you walk around the palace or speak to your sister in the garden. You don't have to stay in your room all day; you're not a prisoner," said her mother.

"I know, Mother. And I'm not in my room all the time; sometimes I go to the library," replied Elsa.

"To study." Her mother added.

"Your mother is right, Elsa. Maybe you should go out more. You seem to be in more control; it _has_ been two months since the last incident," reassured her father.

Elsa didn't answer, she just kept looking at the stars through her window. During the last accident, which was two months ago, she woke up after a nightmare and her room was completely frozen. Her parents had to change all the furniture after the ice melted. She didn't tell her parents how sometimes when she was playing piano alone in the music room, there was a fine layer of frost in the shape of beautiful snowflakes on the floor near her. Nobody knew of those little incidents because she made sure to clean it all.

"I can't. I'm afraid," she said, closing her eyes.

The king sighed, defeated.

"Good night, Elsa." He brought his hand to her face to caress it, but Elsa took a step back. He pursed his lips and drew back "Rest well," the king muttered.

Before leaving Elsa's room, the queen said, "We love you, Elsa."

"I know. Good night."

They closed the door. The king and queen walked to their chambers in silence; Queen Jennifer knew he was fighting the tears in his eyes. She was too. It was painful not to be able to kiss and hug your own daughter—to show her how much you love her.

It's true. Elsa's not living at all.

·

Back in Tallak, The Council was relieved after hearing the good news about the successful trade with Arendelle. The kingdom was saved.

"Linus!" shouted a young boy who was running towards the prince as soon as the latter stepped into the courtyard.

"Markkus!" he shouted back.

They embraced and clapped each other's backs. Markkus was a guy of the same age of Linus; he's as tall as the prince, but his back and shoulders were wider due to the hard work he did since childhood. He had light brown hair, clear hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin from working long hours under the sun. Markkus is Linus's best friend and confidant; after all, they've known each other since childhood. They started walking to the palace side-by-side.

Markkus was an orphan who escaped from the orphanage and came to the palace to ask for a job. He had lied, saying his father was sick and really needed the job to buy medicine. He was hired to clean the cowshed and feed the horses. He stayed to sleep in the kitchen. One day, Markkus was on his spare day; he decided to walk along the river and contemplate to himself. Little did he know that robbers were raiding the palace. When they appeared in front of him, he tried to defend himself, but it was a twelve-year boy against three buff men. They beat him badly. One of them took out a knife from his belt; he was going to kill him. He screamed for help and the robbers just mocked him. But suddenly, the young prince appeared on his horse, yielding a long sword and frightening the men away. Linus dismounted his horse. "Are you alright?" he asked. Before answering, Markkus saw the man with the knife come back, ready to stab the prince from behind. "Behind you!" he shouted, and the prince whipped around, slashing the man with his sword. They saved each other's lives that day. Soon after, Markkus became Linus's personal servant and play-mate. Since then, they've been like brothers and Markkus vowed he would always protect and follow Linus.

"How was the journey? Are Arendelle ladies much prettier than the women here?"

"Well, I believe I just met my future wife."

"What?! So has the elusive Prince Linus finally been smitten?" Linus just smiled in response. "Cecile won't like to hear that."

"Lady Cecile is just a good friend. Besides, I never gave her signs of something more."

"Got it. So, who's the lucky woman?"

"Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle," he said, waving his hand in the end like putting her name in a cartel. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Wow. It hit you hard, my friend. And I'm guessing that you made her fall into your arms and she can't wait to see you again, am I right?"

"Well… hum…" Markkus looked at him, utterly confused. "I never really talked to her." Now Markkus was looking at him in an astonished expression.

"Was she so beautiful that you forgot how to speak?" said Markkus playfully, a smirk forming on his face.

"She looks like an angel, and no, I did not forget how to speak."

"Then what?"

"She was busy." Markkus was incredulous. "I told you, she's the crown princess," Linus said, defending himself and his manhood. "When I wanted to spend time with her or speak to her, she was either having a lesson or studying."

"She told you that?"

"No. Her father, King Maurice, did."

"Sounds like he didn't want you near his princess."

"Ha. I've come to believe he was hiding her from me."

"Don't blame him. He might hear of how many hearts you've broken."

"I've never broken a heart! I've always been sincere. If I'm not interested, I tell the girl."

"Then how did you fall for her?"

"I just met her once, told her my name, and kissed her hand. That was it. I know it sounds silly, but it was love at first sight."

Months passed and the relationship between Tallak and Arendelle grew stronger. Although they were never invited back to Arendelle, King Andor invited his new trade partners to the kingdom a few times, mostly to the insistence of his son. Arendelle's monarchs were able to visit Tallak just a few times, but, unfortunately for Linus, never in the company of their daughters.

∞·∞

"Your Highness, the royal portrayer is waiting for you," said Gerda through the door.

"I'm ready." Elsa stepped outside her room.

She was wearing a blue and purple gown with a tight neck and a turquoise gem adorning the center. The bodice had beautiful and complicated floral needlework added by Elsa; her hair was styled in a complicated bun, with many braids and twists and turns.

"Why do I have to pose?" she asked as she stepped down the spiraling staircase.

"It's tradition and protocol to immortalize the image of the royals to the future generations, your Highness," replied Gerda.

_'I don't feel in the mood to immortalize my misery',_ thought Elsa bitterly.

"We're here," announced Gerda when they reached the lounge.

"Oh. Your Highness, you look absolutely stunning," said the portrayer when he saw the two women arrive. "Sit here, please." He pointed politely to an elegant chair near the window. She did.

"Now, please stay still. I'll be done soon."

Elsa just smiled. She remained regal and calm. The man started his job. She only had to stay there, sitting the whole time. No speaking. No moving. It was easy.

_'Well, at least this is something I can do',_ she thought. _But it's so boring._

From time to time, she moved her eyes to the window. Anna was outside playing. When the younger of the two noticed her big sister looking at her, she smiled and waved her hand to say 'hello'. Elsa didn't wave back, but Anna knew it was because she had to stay still for the portrait. Anna wondered how her sister could stay still for such a long time. She herself hated being painted; she couldn't stay still for so long and always grew restless. The portrayer was always losing patience with her; it was funny to see his expressions when she accidentally moved. She giggled and made funny faces to make her sister laugh, just to annoy the royal portrayer. But Elsa didn't laugh. She stayed stoic.

While Anna was trying to make her laugh, Elsa was lost in her own thoughts. She missed spending days under the sun; she missed to laugh at her sister's jokes; she missed to walk in the garden; but mostly, she missed Anna. She looked back to the front before it was too irresistible to laugh and ruin the poor man's work.

·

Elsa was in her room, sewing the bottom and sleeves of Anna's new summer dress. Anna asked the tailor to sew needlework similar to work on the dress that Elsa wore on her portrait. When she was told that it was her own sister's handiwork, she rushed to her door and begged for something similar, but Elsa never responded. Anna went back to her room, disappointed. Feeling guilty, Elsa asked the tailor for the newest dress she designed for Anna.

And that is how she was currently sitting under the moonlight beside her window, sewing birds, ribbons, and flowers. When she finished, she admired her work; she was getting really skilled. After all, she had a lot of time to practice sewing, drawing, singing, playing music, cooking and studying. What else could she do in her room?

She liked sewing. It was something she could do without her gloves because it required all her concentration to be put into the needlework. At first, she tried to do it with her gloves on, but they were hindrances. It turned out that if she only focused on the needle and thread, she could do it without freezing anything. She thought that concentrating on only one thing was the key to keeping her powers concealed, but it didn't work when she went out to the garden and accidentally froze a worm that scared her.

It looked like the curse was only in control when she made things for her loved ones.

·

It was Anna's birthday, so they were celebrating in the little piece of beach that was inside the grounds of the palace. Anna loves picnics at the beach. She was having a good time running in the shore and touching water with her feet.

"How does it feel to be thirteen?" asked her father.

"Good! But I don't feel or look any different than yesterday when I was twelve. Maybe tomorrow or in three more days something will change and I'll feel different. Anyways, it feels great! Oh my gosh! I'm thirteen! I'm a teenager; it's amazing!"

"Now, it's time for presents!" said the queen.

"Yay! My favorite part! Well, except for cake and, of course, you two. Is Elsa coming this year?"

"Sorry dear, it's just the three of us," said the king.

"Aww." Anna looked down. For once, she would like to have her sister to celebrate her birthday with her.

They walked to the cowshed and the king showed her the new horse that he and his wife bought for her. Anna was delighted.

Back in the palace, Kai waited for them with a fancy wooden box.

"It's a birthday present from the Prince of Tallak," Kai explained.

Inside there was a delicate and beautiful china doll. It had so many details; her black hair was silky and her tiny clothes were colorful.

"A doll?" said Anna when she opened the box. "I'm too old for dolls. How old does this prince think I am? I'm not a little girl anymore, you know." The queen just giggled.

"This came with the present, your Majesty." Kai presented an envelope to the king.

"Thank you, Kai," King Maurice said, taking it. "Honey, can I talk to you in private?" he said when he finished reading the letter.

The queen went with her husband to his private office. Anna headed to her room, still mumbling about how she was too old to play with dolls.

"What am I going to do with you? I like you, actually. I mean, you're pretty, but I can't play with you. Now I'm a teenager, and teenagers don't play with dolls.. but I guess I could make a tea party to introduce you to Joan, Mary, Sophie and—"

She stopped speaking to her new doll when she spotted a carton box in front of her bedroom door. She picked it up and entered her room. When she closed her door, Elsa opened hers. After a few seconds of silence, a gasp came from Anna's room. Elsa smiled and closed her door again.

·

"What is it honey?" asked the queen when she closed the door. The king was behind his desk. He looked worried.

"The letter is a request for my permission to allow Prince Linus to formally court Elsa."

"Really?" said the queen happily. "This is the fourth letter he sent about the matter."

"I thought he'd give up after I refused the last one, and I'm running out of excuses!" the queen just laughed.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance." She put her hands over her husband's shoulders. "How many letters did you send to my father before he allowed _you_ to court _me_?"

"Hundreds! Even after he threatened to cut my head off if I didn't leave you alone. When we announced our engagement, I really thought he would decapitate me." Both monarchs laughed. He paused, hesitating. All traces of laughter were gone, and a somber mood fell upon the room. "But...this is different," said the king seriously.

"Maybe if we explain to him he could understand. He seems to be really interested in Elsa."

"No. I refused to expose Elsa to a stranger. What if he loses interest after learning the truth and then decides to expose her powers? Besides, I don't want him to break her heart."

"And what if he doesn't? We can't let Elsa lose her chance to find true love; we already took her sister and chance of a normal life. And you know it!" the queen was getting upset. The king stayed silent. "I'm sorry, darling," she said after a few moments of silence. She hugged him. "I didn't mean to blame you."

"It's fine. I'm just being overprotective; you and the girls are my biggest treasures." The queen smiled. "That's the price I have to pay for marrying such a gorgeous woman and getting two beautiful daughters," the king said playfully. "I must scare any suitor that wants to take away my treasures. Any other way, I'd disappoint your father." They laughed.

"I love you," said the queen.

"I love you too."

They kissed.

·

Anna put the box on her bed and the china doll on a shelf beside Mary and Sophie. She turned back to the box and saw that there was thin paper enveloping something. At the top of it, there was a note written in fancy and perfect calligraphy.

_Happy Birthday._

_Elsa_

She placed the note on the bed and unwrapped the thin paper. It was a dress. She took it out and saw it was the new dress that the tailor designed for her, but there was a delicate needlework sewed in the sleeves and skirt. She gasped.

_'Elsa made it!'_

She ran to Elsa's door.

"Elsa!" she knocked. "Thank you! Thank you! I really love it!" Elsa didn't open the door. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you. By the way, did you know your boyfriend sent me a doll? A _doll_! I don't play with dolls anymore. Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I really love your present."

"I'm glad you liked it," Elsa said quietly, as to not be heard.

She liked to hear that Anna liked her present. When Anna went back to her room, Elsa stared once again through her window at a pair of birds flying.

_'Sometimes I wish I could fly away like you',_ Elsa thought.

Back in her room, Anna stared at her sister's present. She touched the birds on it. Elsa confuses her. They used to be best buddies, but next day Elsa moved her belongings and ignore her out of blue with no explanations. She thought that maybe she did something that made Elsa hate her. One night she cried on Elsa's door asking why and begging for forgiveness for wherever she did, but Elsa never answered back. And few days later, there was a hot cocoa in front of her door with a note: _I don't hate you_.

But no matter how much she tried, she never made Elsa open the door. And every year there was a present for her made by Elsa: chocolate chip cookies, a doll, a drawing of her, and now the dress. In the past, she dared to believe that Elsa might not hate her, but didn't love her either, and then the presents started to appear every year; it was proof that Elsa does love her. She might never make Elsa open the door, but it was great to know that her sister still loves her even if she would never know why they're not as close as they used to be.

∞·∞

Cecile was brushing her long, blonde hair. She looked at herself in the mirror; the jade necklace she wore made her green eyes glow. She was ready to visit Linus, her love. She entered the palace with confidence; being the daughter of one of the members of the council gave her the influence she needed to see the royal family without the need of a conference. Agnes, a gentle and elder maid, informed her that the Prince was in the garden.

There he was, playing the flute near the fountain. He looked a little down. It didn't bother Cecile, it gave her the chance to cheer him up. She walked towards him and sat on the fountain.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

"Hello, Cecile. How's your father?" He asked, dodging her question.

"In a meeting. But you didn't answer my question. What's eating you up? Can I do something?" she blinked flirtily.

"It's nothing." He tried to evade her.

"I know the reason!" Markkus arrived carrying a rectangular, brown package.

Cecile looked annoyed; she never liked Markkus. She had always thought that people like her and Linus should not be involved with people like Markkus.

"And what would that be?" said Linus.

Markkus grinned. "You were rejected again."

"Not funny."

"Rejected? Linus? Who dared?" said Cecile, offended, but inside, she was glad that there was still a chance.

"Princess Elsa...or should I say King Maurice? What is it? The tenth or twentieth letter you sent?"

"The sixth one," corrected Linus, not amused.

"Why do you keep humiliating yourself like that? She obviously doesn't deserve you," said Cecile, exasperated. "There is somebody who would be glad to be yours," she said while she played with the tips of her hair, referring to herself.

"Anyway, I got you something to cheer you up." Markkus put the package in Linus's arms. "I was planning to give it to you on your birthday, but there's like a ton of months for that and the moment warrants it. Come on! Open it!"

Linus ripped the paper and gasped when he saw what was behind it, and then he finished ripping all the paper apart to discover the image. When it was done, he held the portrait at the level of his eyes to admire it. It was Elsa. He could see her from her face to her waist.

She was wearing a purple and blue dress; the dress's neck was up and adorned with a gem, flowers were on the bodice, and her hair was in a bun and her face… she was as beautiful, or even more, than he remembered.

"How did you get it?" said Linus without take his eyes from the portrait.

"I know people who know people," he said proudly. "Arendelle's Royal Portrayer painted her a few months ago, and, well, he has a nephew who has a cousin from Tallak that went to visit to learn some new painting techniques and that kind of stuff. However, Elsa's portrait was not delivered to palace yet, so let's just say he took the liberty to copy it."

"Did you ask somebody to forge a royal's portrait? That's a crime!" said Cecile, alarmed. "Linus, this man is a criminal! Imprison him!"

"It just a crime if you do it to sell the original." Markkus rested importance to the matter. "And, as far, I know the original is hanging in Arendelle's palace."

"Thank you, my friend!" Linus hugged him.

Elsa's portrait was hung on the prince's chambers in front of his bed. He wanted it to be the first and last thing he saw everyday. Linus ordered to the servants to always keep a bouquet of fresh blue lilacs under it. He was really grateful with Markkus for the gift and Markkus was glad that he made his friend happy while it made Cecile mad; he loves to annoy her. What nobody knew was that this started the beginning of something dark inside the prince's heart.

* * *

><p><em>I love you so<em>

_I wanna meet you again_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**What do you think? It might be a bit slow for now but it'll get better, I promise.**_

_**Comments and suggestions are welcome. **_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Ten Black Roses" The Rasmus & "Tiny Heart" Flyleaf.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite and follow the story!**_

_**Sorry the delay, there was a two day celebration in my house and with so many people I couldn't write and I did extra hours in my job.**_

_**Katarina Aguilar, Gracie, Nico Di Angelo101, I prefer food and more guests please be patience. For now I will show how Linus get obsessed with Elsa, but don't worry Jack is coming! –around chapter 5; again , please be patience.**_

_**English is not my first language, please pardon my mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation_

Five more letters were sent and rejected Linus was getting more and more upset and frustrated because of this. What does he have to do to be accepted? Maybe there was something wrong with him. He started to work harder on the kingdom's economics, getting better deals; he practiced harder his technics on battle, fistfight and equitation; and he learned and studied the situations of the nearest kingdoms of Tallak, especially Arendelle.

His musculature was built up due the time he spent training. His shoulders were broader and chest was harder than they used to be. He was now a little bit more muscular than his friend. Linus thought that if he was better in everything, King Maurice will considerer him as worthy of his daughter's hand.

Since the last rejection letter arrived, everything Linus did was with the goal of get Elsa's hand in marriage. He fought against the bravest men and haunted the most dangerous beasts. The Kingdom of Tallak and other lands proclaimed him as a Hero. Words of his greatest feats reached Arendelle as he planned; but again, his request was denied.

"Damn it!" he threw the papers, leather books, ink and feathers to the floor. His fists hit the desk.

"Linus, what's wrong?" asked concerned his father when he entered the office and saw the mess Linus did.

"King Maurice rejected me. Again!" he ripped the letter.

"Linus, I believe is time for you to consider other girls to marry and stop this whim you have for the Princess of Arendelle." Said the King when Linus calmed down.

"What are you saying?" said Linus disbelief. "Elsa is not a whim. I love her!" shouted.

"Son, what you feel for her is not love; it's just an infatuation and it's getting out of control. I'm worried for you." The king left.

He was really worried for his son but he didn't know how to help him. If his dear Ariadne were alive, she would know what to do, what to say to peace Linus' tormented soul. At the beginning he was happy that his son showed interest in someone but she was obviously not interested in his son, and Linus seemed not to get that. But he had to find a solution to save his son from himself. In the last meeting with the council, they mentioned that it was time for the Crown Prince to engage to assure a marriage and a future heir. Maybe if Linus meets someone else who reciprocates his avenges, he will forget about Elsa of Arendelle.

King Andor found the solution for the problem: a ball to look for the future wife of his son.

·

Linus slammed the door loudly. He was pissed off. After all the hard work he did, after all his efforts to impress King Maurice; nothing was valuated. He just wanted to drown his sorrow in alcohol, to break and tear everything on his way. He fixed his eyes on Elsa's portrait and all his anger disappeared.

"Tell me what do I need to do? What am I doing wrong?" he spoke to the portrait. "I swear that it doesn't matter what I have to do, you and I will be together."

·

The King's proposition to host a ball in order for the Prince to find a suitable fiancé was welcomed by the council. Not so much for said prince. The invitations were sent and Elsa of Arendelle wasn't invited. Linus was really mad for this but had to stay in silent; he spent all the afternoon in the battlefield training. At the evening, Markkus was waiting recharged on his door. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I got something for you" said. He took out an envelope from his satchel.

"What is it?"

"The Official Invitation for the Ball to Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Linus smiled. Markkus, his loyal friend did it again. He was always taking care of things that bothered him and finding solutions to Linus' dilemmas.

"I paid to one of those old men that are writing these stuff. Now, all that we need to do it's to send it to Arendelle."

·

The night of the Ball came. Everyone in palace was preparing every detail for the ball and the Council was anxious, especially the King itself. Linus was the most anxious person in the ballroom.

Princesses and the daughters of the richest men were arriving and were presented to him. He was standing in front of everyone bowing respectfully to every girl that was announced. They were dressed in their best clothes and bearing their finest jewels, looking at him coquettishly. The king noted that Linus wasn't paying attention to any of the princesses. He noted how he gazed to the door, like if he was expecting something or someone…

Then the King knew what his son probably did. He closed his eyes defeated and also waited for her to arrive. For the sake of his son, he hoped that she'd arrive or Linus would be devastated.

The night elapsed. Various princesses noted how annoyed the Prince Linus seemed to be by their presence. Most of them stopped their efforts to seduce him. King Andor noted this and felt disappointed. The Ball was about to end and Linus didn't dance with any of the princess he chose and neither Elsa of Arendelle arrived. Linus kept starring at the entry door, still waiting for her.

Cecile was by his side trying to chat with him, she invited him to dance but the only thing he did was to drink wine and stared the door. He seemed furious and all the guests noticed it, they were whispering behind his back but he didn't care. Elsa has to arrive.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice Cecile sneaked discretely outside of the ballroom. Most of the staff was busy serving the guests that the halls of the palace were deserted. She walked through the empty halls to a specific place. Linus' chambers.

It was dark but she knew the way. When she entered to the Prince chambers, the only light it came in was from the moon. The two large windows in front of the king size bed were the only source of light; between them, on the wall there was the portrait that Markkus made to forge for Linus. Cecile gazed to the portrait with a spiteful face. Under it there was a small table with a bouquet of blue lilacs on a crystal vase.

'_What do you have that I don't?'_ thought.

The girl on the paint was blonde; Cecile was too, though Elsa's hair was blonder than Cecile's; she wore her hair in a bun, Cecile preferred to let her hair down to show its waves; her eyes were icy blue and Cecile's were green; her lips were thin and pinky Cecile's were large and pale; and her skin seemed fair but too pale like she was sick, Cecile's was just the right tone. This Elsa was beautiful but Cecile also was. Also, Cecile noticed how the girl on the portrait seemed to have an air of sadness in her gaze.

"What are you doing?" Cecile turned quickly from the mirror to the door, where Markkus was watching her.

"It's just you." Said annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Markkus repeated.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sneaking and decided to follow you." Confessed and noticed how Cecile looked to the painting and herself in the mirror. "Ha, ha. I think I know." He grinned. "Seriously? You were comparing yourself with a painting."

"I was checking the competence."

"That's low for you."

"Don't speak to me so rudely!" she tried to slap him but he caught her hand. "Let me go!" She ordered. Markkus closed his face to hers; their lips were about to meet. "Don't you dare." Said Cecile angry. He kissed her cheek.

"Did you seriously believe I'd kiss you?" Markkus laughed. Cecile was rubbing her cheek; she was blushed for the anger.

"Like if I'd let you. If you ever dare to do something like that again, you're dead!" Pointed to him with indignation. "And the people you claim to know I know they're criminals." She stormed out of the room.

Markkus just laughed a little more. It was fun to taste Cecile, it always was. He knew she never liked him because he was a poor orphan. She used to call him _'Linus' charity'_. He stopped laughing when he saw the portrait between the windows. He caught Linus many times talking to it, there were times when he was telling how wonderful their lives would be, sometimes asking for advices, most of the time just relieving the frustrations, but there were times when he was reclaiming why she wasn't trying to reaching him like he was. And that were the times when he didn't recognize his friend.

"You're changing my friend and it doesn't seem like a good chance."

·

Lord Johan was in the King's private office. He delivered some papers.

"My King, if you allow me to have a few words with your Majestic."

"Sure."

"It's about Price Linus' engagement." The King sighed.

"Don't remind me. The Ball was a failure."

"I wanted to propose my daughter, Cecile, to marry your highness, Prince Linus."

King Andor considered it. He knew Cecile since she was a little girl and he knew about her growing love for his son. She was an educated lady, respectable woman and beautiful. Linus and she were friends, it'll be matter of time for him to finally love Cecile, but he was sure Cecile could made him get over Elsa of Arendelle.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." King Andor smiled.

·

It was Elsa's 18th birthday. The tradition was to host a ball to celebrate it and present Elsa to other royals, in other to receive marriage proposals in the future. But since the incident where Elsa hit Anna with her magic, she was private from all the normal things and experiences she was supposed to have.

A 18th Birthday Ball was out of question; Elsa didn't want one. The simple thought of her surrounded by people who could find out her secret, it freaks her out. So they did what they always did; a simple meal in the dinning room with not hugs, sadly.

Anna gave her a basin bracelet made by her; it was full of different colors that didn't combine at all but it made her happy; it was from Anna. Her father gave her a new book and her mother a pair of earrings that were a family relic. And there was the annual present from Prince Linus of Tallak. After the little celebration, Elsa returned to her room in company of her parents.

"What do you want to show us?" asked her father; he was intrigued. Elsa never asked them to come to her room by her own choice. It was always they whom came to check on her or comfort her.

"Kai, brought me this in the morning. It's from Tallak." She didn't need to say who was the person from Tallak who sent it. She knew her father had conflicted feelings for the Prince of Tallak.

"What is this time?" He said when Elsa signalized to the leather box over her vanity table. "A silk dress, a pair of velvet shoes or a gold ring?"

"Open it." said Elsa and focused her sight to the window and waited for the disaster to come.

He opened the box. Inside there was a necklace with earrings. The necklace had three sapphires; a real big one in the center, with two smaller sapphires to the side and diamonds surrounded every blue stone. The earrings had the same design; they were long with diamonds and a sapphire on the tip. The Queen gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's from the Crown Jewels!" she said.

There were fine jewels and Crown Jewels; the last ones were made especially to be wore only by the monarchs of a kingdom. And if Prince Linus sent to her daughter such treasure, it was because he wanted something from her; and she knew what he wanted from Elsa. To be his consort.

Elsa closed her eyes when she heard her mother's word. She saw how her father was speechless through her window's reflection. She walked to her nightstand; it was time to throw the real boom.

"This came with it." She extended a letter.

The Queen Jennifer took it. She read the letter and her eyes were wide and looked to her husband with horror.

"He proposed marriage to Elsa." Said out of breath.

"What?!" He took the letter from his wife's hands when she handed it. "How he dared? I didn't give my permission." He said indignant.

"What should I do?" said Elsa with a hint of fear on her voice.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Said the King. He took the present and letter and went out of the room.

"Elsa, Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the Queen. "I told you that if you want to meet him or other people it's ok. I'll support you."

"Thank you, Mother. But the truth is that I don't trust myself with people and the curse." She looked to her gloved hands.

"I understand." Said the Queen before leave the room.

In the Hall, Queen Jennifer let out the breath she held. She was relief that Elsa didn't want to know this Prince from Tallak. At the beginning she saw him as a hope to release Elsa from her self-imprisonment but after so much insistence she noted how the letters passed from formal request to demands to allow him court her daughter, there was something in Prince Linus that didn't like to the Queen and she was glad that her daughter would never interact with him.

·

The necklace was returned to Tallak, with no explanations; the return of the Crown Jewel said it all. Prince Linus was rejected once again. When King Andor received the necklace, he was furious that his son acted behind his back. He stormed inside Linus' office.

"Do you send your mother's necklace to Arendelle?!" King Andor demanded to know.

"Yeah, Why?" He kept writing and did not look his father in the eyes.

"I told you! You're engaged with Cecile."

"And I did not agree!" Linus stood up from the chair to look with resentment to his father.

"Doesn't matter." Said the King with calm fury. "This was just delivered to me." He put the leather box on the desk and walked out the room. When he closed the door he heard his son scream with rage and the sound of some things hitting the floor and breaking.

Weeks passed; father and son didn't speak to each other in that time. When Cecile came to visit him he gave her a cold glare that broke her heart every time she tried to reach Linus. But the worst for her was to find out her fiancé invited Arendelle Monarchs to discuss marriage with their daughter. She has never felt so humiliated before. All the court of Tallak were making fun of her, saying malicious comments about her, right in front of her!

·

The welcome reception for the Royal Family of Arendelle was ready. Everyone in town was in the port to receive them; most of them were just to see the twist of the events. Everyone from the most important person in town to the simple commoners knew about how Prince was constantly rejected by the object of his affection but he won't give up even after his father announced to the entire kingdom his engagement to Lord Johan's daughter and how was know she forced to face this humiliation. To watch her fiancé not acknowledge her as his future wife and propose to someone else in her face.

Hours passed, the sun started to sleep and the ship from Arendelle never touched port. It wouldn't arrive. Prince Linus retired to the palace, alone and humiliated. Nobody saw him out for three days, the palace maids rumored that the Prince was in his room drinking his dignity in alcohol.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" said a tired voice behind the door.

"It's me, son."

"Go away, I don't want to see anybody." Said still mad.

"There are some people who desire to see you. It's important." There was not response. "It's about Arendelle."

He heard a noise, somebody standing up and walking quickly to the door, there was the sound on something of glass been kicked in the way; King Andor assumed they were empty bottles. The door opened; King Andor saw his son for first time after three days. He was unshaved -a little beard was showing off from his chin, he was wearing the same cloths from that day and smelled from the lack of bath.

"Where are they?" The King could smell the whisky in his breath.

Linus recognized the people on the throne room as fishermen. There was sailcloth on the floor beneath them; it seemed to be enveloping some kind of thing or things.

"Your Highness." Greeted one the men. "We were fishing in our usual spot near the borderline of Hasvik when our web trapped this." They uncovered what was on the floor.

They were pieces of wood, some kind of clothing and some other kind of junk. Linus kneeled to inspect the items, still ignorant of the reason why this was important to him and then, he saw it. A Flag; it was purple and green with a golden crocus on the center. It was Arendelle's. Also, there was a medal with the crocus emblazoned on it; it could have belonged to the Queen, the youngest Princess or Elsa.

"We try to find survivors but there was no one." Spoke the same man from before.

"I'm sorry, son." Said the King.

"It's okay." Said Linus without take his eyes from the medal. "You can retire."

The Royal Family of Arendelle was gone. Elsa was dead. His heart was broken. The King prepared a ship to sail to Arendelle and inform to the folk from that land about the deceased of their rulers. Linus again retired to get drunk on his room. Markkus was with him, taking care that he won't hurt himself. He watched him cry while held the medal to his chest, he threw the vase with the lilacs to the other side of the room and he covered Elsa's portrait with a thin black silk. Cecile was outside his door begging him to let her in.

"Linus, please open the door." Said really worried. "Let me help you." The door opened. Linus was dressed in black and his eyes were red from the sadness.

"Linus-"

He ignored her and walked like if she didn't exist. There was a meeting he had in the house of a farmer before to part to Arendelle, to Elsa's funeral. Henrik came from a humble family; the earth was their life support. When it was Henrik's turn to inherit the family farm he made it produce even more and became a wealthy and respectful man. Now at his early fifty, he held a quantifiable wealth.

"I need those vegetables by the next week." Said emotionless the Prince.

"But I already told you, Milord." Said Henrik. "This year the harvest was not what I expected. Blame the weather." Said carefree.

How could this man be so carefree? Doesn't he know?! Elsa is DEAD! And this man didn't care! Linus was losing patience; he was hurt, he was mourning. And this man was rumbling some stupid things about the weather.

"I don't care! I need those vegetables shipped by the next week." Linus was starting to get upset.

"But those are the reserved for my family consumption." He pointed to his family. There were two little girls painting at the floor while their mother was in the corner reading. "The ones to be traded were shipped a week ago." Something unnerve Linus, he was through of doing things right and never getting what he wanted. It was time to change that.

"Well, they weren't enough and I said." Linus got up and looked very intimidating. "I. Want." He grabbed Henrik by the collar. "Those. Vegetables." He slammed Henrik's head on the table. "Shipped."

"Daddy!" cried the little girls afraid for their dad's well being.

"Honey!" said his wife and hugged their daughters.

"If you ever dare to disobey me again, I will made you arrested and leave your pathetic family to starve on the streets. Do you understand?"

"Ye-yes, I-I do." Said Henrik with no breath.

"Good." Declared Linus and went out the property. There was a trip he needed to do and a Princess to say goodbye 'til death brings him to her.

He left a very scared father trying to reassure his family. No one saw the pair of golden eyes glowing in the darkest corner of the room.

·

During the travel, Linus spent most of the time in his stateroom gazing at the medal from the Arendelle ship's remains. They arrived to the Kingdom and headed right to palace; the people were busy in their daily routines and seemed so happy, they had no idea the tragedy that happened in the sea. They had no idea how his heart ached from the pain of losing the love of his life.

Lord Holger Danske the Head of the Council was the first to know about the decease of the Royals.

"Poor Princesses." He muttered. "They've become orphans."

"Princesses? Orphans? They're here? Is Elsa here?!" Linus' heart beat hard.

"Yes, they are."

"Can I see her? Could I see Princess Elsa?"

"Linus, Please! Behave." Interrupted King Andor.

"I'm sorry but we must prepare for the service and give the princesses the bad news." Lord Danske sighed. "Pardon me." He retired.

'_Elsa is alive!'_ He was so happy his heart was pumping for the excitement.

"Please, Linus. Stop smiling." Scolded his father. "You can't be so selfish to only think about what matters to you. We must behave according the situation."

·

When the service day arrived Linus was excited to the possibility of see Elsa; he tried to restrain himself from smiling but after days of believe that Elsa died and now be so close to see her again, in person and not just in a portrait. It excited him. He was clutching the medal inside his coat pocket. He hoped to give it back to Elsa, sure that would ease her for a moment and she'd be pleased with him.

But again all his expectations were crushed. The entire town was there, the members of the council, the servants but not her. Between the two memorial rocks with the official crest of Arendelle and the names of the late Queen and King carved on them, there was a lone strawberry blonde standing. Elsa's sister. Maybe, she was so distressed that couldn't attempt her parents' service; she must be broken.

People came to her to give their condolences. When it was his turn what he really wanted was to ask about her sister, Elsa –He wouldn't be the only one, others were asking where was the heir to the throne. But he had to be respectful to the princess' grieve, according to his father; so for once he restrained himself.

"Have courage." Was the only thing he could say.

That same day, the Royals from Tallak returned to their home. Linus was able to exchange a few words about his intentions towards Elsa with Lord Danske. He was really shocked and upset for the insensitivity of this prince –propose marriage to a girl who just lost her parents.

"I'm afraid that Princess Elsa won't be betrothed until she takes the throne as her parents wished; also, she needs time to mourn her loss."

"Thank you. And I apologize for the impertinence of my son." Said King Andor.

The rest of the day Linus heard how his father scolded him for his actions at the funeral. That didn't matter to Linus, Elsa's alive and he still have a change and now that King Maurice wasn't in the way this time he'd get to success. He clutched the medal inside his coat with a silence promise.

·

Elsa was looking the gray sky through her window, it was her parents' funeral and she wasn't allowed to say goodbye; afraid of show her powers in front of everyone. Since Kai informed her about her parents decease the temperature of her room dropped dramatically and snowed lightly; currently, the snowflakes were floating in the air like time has stopped just like her heart.

"Elsa." Anna knocked at her door. "I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been." Elsa tuned to face the door. "They said, _'have courage'_ and I'm trying to; I'm right out here for you just let me in." Elsa walked to the door and raised her hand to the latch; Anna needed her and she needed her too. "We only have each other it's just you and me." Elsa stopped.

'_I can't, I'll hurt her.' _she leaned laid on the door and slipped. Her powers filled the room forming a spiny snowflake on her back.

"What are we gonna do?"

'_I don't know.'_ She pulled her legs to her chest.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" It's been a long time since the last time she said those words and now they just slipped from her lips, still waiting for Elsa to open the door and be the friend she needed and the sister she needs right now.

'_Yes, I want to.'_ Elsa cried in silent.

·

Tallak official ship anchored in the port. Both, father and son were tired from the travel and retired to theirs rooms. Linus was passing around his room unable to sleep, now that he knew that his Elsa was alive his mind was at ease and felt terrible for the horrible things he said to Henrik and his family.

'_I have to apologize and compensate him.'_ He thought.

"_I thought you were tired of doing things right and never get what you want._" Said a soft voice from the dark. "_I thought that you changed, that from now on you'll take what you want with no considerations._"

"Who are you?" Linus drew his sword. "Show yourself." Ordered.

From the shadows a male figure stepped out; he was tall, thin, with spiky hair, his skin was pale-gray and his eyes were silver and gold, like an eclipse.

"Good Night, your Highness." He bowed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a shadow, a lost and forgotten soul; the Nightmare King, but you can call me Pitch Black."

"And what do you want?"

"To help to get you get whatever you want." Linus looked him doubtful.

"I'd appreciate the help but; Why would you help me?"

"You're right, it won't be for free. I'll get power from the fear that you'll create."

"Fear? I don't want to be feared."

"But fear is the only way you'll get what you want. All this time you've done things right and, What have you gotten?" Linus stayed in silence. "Nothing! But fear is the easiest way to get what you really want; I can help you and I know what is what you heart desires the most." Pitch signalized to Elsa's portrait. "And I'll make you get it, get her."

"How is _fear_ going to help me get Elsa?" Linus said interested. Pitch smiled.

"Fear will make you powerful and with enough power no one will dare to deny you anything."

"And you; What is your part in all this?"

"I know I can see the people worst fear in their heart. I told you I'm the Nightmare King and _nightmares_ are my powers." He appeared behind Linus. "I can tell you the fear of your enemy and you'll exploit it to your own benefit." Pitch put his hands on Linus' shoulders. "Fear is the key to get what you want." Whispered on his ear. Linus thought on Elsa and gazed to her portrait; he turned to Pitch and smiled.

"We have a deal." Linus extended his hand and Pitch shook it with a grin.

With this prince under his influence, Pitch would create a kingdom of fear not just in Tallak, but also around this entire realm and the best part was that those hideous Guardians weren't around to stop him and if they appear some day; it'd be too late.

Months passed and Linus was a different man, Pitch's influence was turning him in a heartless man. His dark ayes seemed almost black and there were dark circle underneath them. He declared war to Hasvik, forced the men of his land to fight in the war for him, ordered to his army to assault the nearest villages. King Andor tried to stop him but it was useless he was old and weak against the youth of his son. And every confrontation with Linus made him weaker. Markkus also tried to reason with him, but Linus remembered him what he has done for him, how he save him and it was in debt with him; so Markkus decided to stay close and make sure Linus wouldn't get too far in what he was planning, whatever it was.

Pitch was pleased, he could feel the fear of the people caused by the war and action of their prince; and it made him stronger day by day. Lord Johan died, so Cecile moved to the Palace thanks to the King request. She thought that now Linus would treat her better but he was as cold as always, still refusing to acknowledge her as his future wife.

The King fell ill, he wasn't getting any better and Linus war threats wasn't helping either. It was a rainy day, when it was announced that King Andor passed away the villagers were sad and fearful from their future in Linus' hands. He will be crowned king the next week.

·

After his coronation day, Linus was in what it was his father's chambers. He was looking Tallak through the window. All his possession were moved from his old room to the principal chambers, the first thing was Elsa's portrait.

"You never tell me from where you came from." He said to the air, apparently.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows. "I never did."

"There are different realms and very few beings are able to cross through these different dimensions, every one is a world different from the others."

"You're not from this… world." He said the last word with doubt.

"Exactly. The world where I came from and was created has evolved in a way far too different than yours. The men created machines, gadgets to help them through life, invented theories to explain the inexplicable and they forgot about me."

"They used to call me 'the Boogeyman' and they feared me." Pitch closed his eyes like savoring that memory. "My rule time of fear was known as: 'The Dark Age' and it was wonderful, I was so powerful." He smiled and then his face turned to a angry one. "Then the moon sent the _guardians_ to stop me, to fill the world with wonder, faith, hope and dreams. To protect the children for me."

"The Children?"

"You'll see. The Guardians and I are immortals, _spirits_ with a purpose to fill in; and only children whom believe in us are able to see us. When the guardians defeated me I was forgotten by the children and because they couldn't see me, they didn't fear me anymore and I became weak." He clutched his fist.

"Long time passed 'til I raised again and this time the victory was almost mine but the new guardian of _fun_ took it from me; defeated again, I came to this realm to recover."

"There's one thing I don't get. You said only children who believe could see you. But I'm not a child and never heard of the Boogeyman before; How could I and the people in palace see you?"

"Magic exists in this realm. You don't need to believe or posses a pure heart to see spirits like me. The Magic that hides in every part of your world makes it possible. That's why I choose this realm to recover."

"Magic? I've never seen any form magic here."

"There is. I wanted to capture some of it to made me stronger but Magic is capricious, It's a force of nature. It decides when or how appears; like a magical flower born from a drop of Sun, like an enchanted mirror owned by a evil witch, like creatures born from the nature and sometimes it likes to posses humans and give them powers."

Linus stayed in silent. That was too much information but the most important part was that Pitch Black wasn't human and he will never die, he didn't belong to this world and there were different dimensions. Linus decided to stop thinking about what Pitch told him, there was a kingdom he needed to rule.

"From now on Markkus won't be more my servant I shall make him my right hand." Announced to the council. "Pitch Black will become in my Principal Adviser." Markkus and Pitch were standing beside each side of the throne.

"Now, let's talk about the invasion to Stavanger." Linus said with a evil smile.

Pitch was really pleased; everything was doing right from him. Since the moment he saw Linus attack Henrik, he was worried unable to sleep or comfort his daughters who had nightmares about the evil prince hurting their dear father. Pitch knew that instead feed from the fear created by his nightmares on children, he could use Prince Linus to plant fear in every person and feed from it; after all in this realm everyone could see him he needed to take advance from that. And it worked; every one feared the current King Linus and his Advisor. Tallak was gloomy and the sky was gray and cloudy, and it made him stronger. He just needed to keep using Linus' obsession over Elsa as the strings of his puppet.

_I'm bearing a cross_

_She's turned into my curse_

_**::·::**_

_**Well, Pitch appeared; the Guardians would be needed soon.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter even it's more focused on Linus than Elsa and Anna, and continued supporting me and cheering to keep on.**_

_**Comments and suggestions are welcome.**_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the song "Bittersweet" Apocalyptica ft Lauri Ylönen & Villi Valo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WAIT IS OVER! so so so sorry for making you wait I have to watch Frozen over and over again to get this chapter. Now, please enjoy! and thank u for your reviews and the favorites and follows that you give to this story.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thank you very much to infinitely-lost for editing some words and correcting mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Conceal, Don't feel; Put on a show…<em>

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

* * *

><p>Elsa was fitting her coronation dress. It was green and magenta, like the colors of Arendelle. Everything was almost ready; her coronation day will come soon. Every invitation was sent, the menú was selected, the decorations were hung up, and everyone was waiting for the doors to open and receive the visitors.<p>

Everyone but Elsa.

It was night time when she snuck out of the palace and went to visit her parents' graves. She was using a black coat—not because she needed it, the cold didn't bother her— but rather because she didn't want to be recognized.

"Hello Mother and Father," she said, a bouquet of lilies in her trembling hands. "It's been long since the last time I came." She closed her eyes and clenched them tightly. "I'm about to become the queen." She sighed and finally opened her eyes once more. "I wish you were here to guide me. I need you and I'm afraid; I don't know if I can conceal my powers in front of so many people."

She stayed silent, just feeling the cool air blow her face. She leaned forward a bit to leave the bouquet of flowers in between their graves.

"I love you both. Goodbye."

She turned around and entered the palace once more.

∞·∞

Linus was mad. And that was an understatement.

Elsa's coronation day will be soon and, that same day, he had to check a military camp on Stavanger.

"You're the one who wanted to conquer Birkeland," said Markkus. "Care to remind me why?"

"It has mines full of gold and silver. Is that not enough of an explanation for you?"

"Well, why do we need them? We have mines of diamonds!" Markkus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want power!" shouted Linus, his fists clenching in anger that was building up inside of him.

"_Why?!_ You're the King of Tallak, Hasvik, and Stavanger, and who knows how many other lands that you've taken by force."

"I _need_ more power," Linus said seriously, his voice growing dangerously quiet. "You know the reason."

"Please, tell me how conquering every kingdom that you set your eyes on is going to make Elsa love you, because I don't see how." Markkus was frustrated.

Linus ignored him. He noticed how Markkus tried his best to make people not fear him and he appreciated him for that; his friend hasn't lost the faith in him like everyone else, even if that wasn't important to Linus anymore. On the other hand, Pitch didn't stand him; always trying to bring back Linus' goodness. But he knew how much the king appreciates Markkus, so he just couldn't get rid of him, but he could part them for a moment.

"If you can't assist to the queen's coronation, I suggest you send someone else. Some one of your trust," Pitch said.

"You're right," Said Linus. "Markkus." The mentioned man bowed in front of Linus. "You'll attend Elsa's coronation."

"Your wish is my command, Milord."

"And I hope you'll bring me information about her and talk to her about how beneficial it'd be for Arendelle to join with Tallak."

_'In other words, inform her about your intentions towards her', t_hought Markkus sarcastically.

"Of course, my King."

The meeting ended. Markkus started to prepare his luggage for the travel; he decided that Anderson, a young and inexperienced Duke from the former Hasvik, will accompany him. King Linus and Pitch started to get ready to part to Stavanger.

·

Duke Anderson was watching the sky while Markkus was watching him curiously. The weather was nice; it was warm and the air was fresh. Being in the sea, away from Tallak and Pitch's presence, gave both men a sense of freedom; they weren't the only ones— the ship crew was also enjoying this feeling.

"What's so interesting up there?" Markkus couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore.

"The sky is bright and clear," answered Anderson without taking his sight from the sky. "It's been a long time since I saw a sky like this in my home."

"You're right," Markkus agreed, looking to the sky.

For some odd reason since Linus started making war after war, the sky in Tallak and the other lands that were conquered by Linus' army became gray and always cloudy. The sun hardly shined; it was like the sky could feel the sadness of the people in Tallak and reflected it.

They entered to Arendelle's fjord. There were more ships arriving. People were milling about happily, adorning their homes while the children were playing with colorful ribbons. There was a man receiving the visitors.

"Welcome to Arendelle," they heard him say. "Watch your steps, please."

The town was so different from Tallak; the sky was bright, the weather was nice, and people seemed genuinely happy. It felt like they were looking at what used to be Tallak; like watching a ghost from the past. It was painful.

Anderson and Markkus were walking along the crowd. "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" said a man in excitement. "And for a whole day! Faster, Percy!" added a woman while they hastened their pace.

"Wow. It looks like they can't wait to visit the palace and see the princesses," said Anderson.

"The gates have been closed for years and no one has ever seen the princesses in public; the only exception was when Princess Anna attended the late king and queen's funeral, and it wasn't a cause to celebrate," Markkus informed him.

"Why did they close the gates in first place?"

"I don't know, actually."

They entered the bridge that lead to the palace's gates and was adorned with Arendelle's official flags. Instead of just the crocus on the flag, there was the silhouette figure of the few moments before being crowned official regnant queen.

·

Elsa was in the library, practicing once again in front of her father's portrait. She was watching how people agglomerated in front of the gates, waiting for them to open.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." She wished that she could cancel everything and go back to her secure zone. She took off the gloves and held the candlestick and ornament. "Conceal, don't feel." She tried to concentrate, but it was useless. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She put back the items on the shelf and put her gloves back on.

_'But it's only for today',_ she reassured herself. '_It's agony to wait.'_

She was so nervous. She opened the library's doors and the maids were waiting for her orders.

"Tell the guards to open up—" She hesitated to pronounce the last words. "the gate!"

_'Don't let them in. Don't let them see',_ she thought while headed to the balcony. '_Be the good girl you always have to be.' _She opened the balcony doors to receive the visitors. She could see the people entering the courtyard and her sister running freely to the village square.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know," she whispered to herself.

·

While people were entering to the palace's courtyard, there was one girl running outside it; that captured the visitor's attention. She was wearing a green summer dress and her hair was braided in pigtails with a single white streak that stood out from her strawberry blonde hair.

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of—" Markkus and Anderson heard her sang when she passed beside them.

"Who was that girl?" asked Anderson, sincerely curious.

·

Everyone was sitting in the church chapel, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The bishop was ready, and, beside him, Princess Anna stood anxiously. Elsa walked down to the altar. The bishop received her with a small golden crown on his hands. Elsa bowed her head and he placed it at the top of her platinum blonde hair.

Markkus was paying attention to every move that the young queen made. He saw how she was about to take the scepter and orb, but the bishop whispered something, maybe to correct her, and she removed her gloves to take the items on the pillow. He noted that her hands trembled before taking them and he also took note of her facial expression when she faced the crowd; it was like she was trying to hold back something.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Proclaimed the bishop.

She hurried to place back the items on the pillow and instantly looked more relaxed, but still somewhat tense. She put on her gloves rapidly. Markkus noted how she seemed calmer with the gloves on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," repeated the citizens of Arendelle and its visitors.

Nobody else noticed these details like he did. Without a doubt, there was something odd and off-putting about Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

·

Anderson was standing by the buffet table with a plate of canapés on his hand; he was waiting for Markkus while speaking with some of the dignitaries that came to the coronation. Anderson knew that one of Markkus's jobs was to get information. Also, he was curious to know why King Linus was so interested in Arendelle. He thought that maybe the King of Tallak wanted to appropriate Arendelle like he did with his land, but then he heard the rumors from the palace staff, especially from Lady Cecile; they whispered that Elsa of Arendelle was the reason why Linus of Tallak became such a heartless man.

The people were dancing happily when music stopped. Kai entered the ballroom.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he announced. She entered, looking very regal, and stood in front of the throne. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." They waited until Anna came, running and almost tripping over the long hem of her dress.

She waved to the crowd awkwardly and Kai ushered her over closer to the queen. The crowd clapped to both girls and the music continued playing. The Arendelle royals started to chat a little awkwardly at the beginning, but everything seemed normal. Markkus approached Anderson, his sight never leaving the queen and princess. He was watching like a hawk.

"Do you want to know what I heard in palace back in Tallak?" Anderson wanted to know if those rumors were true.

"What is it?" Markkus didn't take his eyes off of the sisters.

"People in Tallak said that Linus became who he is because of Queen Elsa," Anderson said. "Is it true? Did _King _Linus despoil my folk from their lands because of her?" he asked venomously.

"That's not your business," Markkus glared at him angrily.

He set his eyes back to the sisters and watched how the Duke of Weaselton, or Weselton, whichever it was—he didn't care— was doing some kind of peculiar dance in front on the sisters and dragged the princess to the dance floor after being rejected by the queen. Markkus decided to wait and keep watching the queen before approaching her.

Princess Anna returned to her sister's side after the dance, and they shared a laugh, but then he saw how something the princess said upset the queen and caused her to turn her back to the young princess. She walked briskly away. Anna was about to fall trying to catch up, but a man caught her before she could hit the floor. They exchanged a few words and they proceeded to dance.

"Who is the man dancing with the Princess?" he asked Anderson.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He's the thirteenth on the line to the throne. Why?"

"There's something about him that brothers me."

Princess Anna and Prince Hans disappeared and Markkus thought it was time to speak to the queen. He lightly swatted Anderson on the arm.

"It's time," he whispered. He and Anderson walked towards the queen, who was greeting the visitors.

"Your Majestic," Anderson said, and both men bowed politely. "I'm Duke Anderson of Tallak." He almost bit his tongue when pronouncing the name of the country that stole everything from him. "And this is Lord Markkus, Right Hand of King Linus of Tallak."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," said Elsa, a small smile on her magenta lips.

"Congratulations on your coronation," said Markkus. "My king is very sorry that he couldn't attend; he was excited when he received your invitation. Unfortunately, there was a subject that needed his immediate attention."

"There's no problem, really," replied Elsa, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"My king wished to propose that you two join forces and riches with Tallak. As you might know, Tallak has flourished into a splendid kingdom, and, with our help, Arendelle will rise up," said Markkus.

"Thank you, it's a kind offer, but Arendelle will remain how it already is." Elsa made sure to stay calm and regal.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, Your Majesty. Why don't you think about it?"

"I certainly will."

They bowed and retired. More people came to show their respect to the queen; the party continued as it should, and even Elsa started to really enjoy it. She forgot about her worries and fears, and had nice conversations with the visitors. Suddenly, Anna made her way through the crowd while holding hands with Hans.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there?" She said to a man who was blocking her way to Elsa. "Thank you." She said when he moved. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Markkus continued his vigilance from distance, observing the scene that developed. Princess Anna introduced Prince Hans to Queen Elsa. They two seemed excited while telling her something that made her look confused and somewhat frustrated. Then, she said something that upset Anna; Elsa stayed regal while speaking with her sister and her companion, but then she looked hurt when Anna shot back an answer. She said something more to end the conversation and walked away. Prince Hans wanted to say something but, Elsa didn't let him.

"The party is over. Close the gates," she said to a guard, finality in her calculating voice.

"What? Elsa, _no_!" Anna went after her sister. "No, wait!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her, but instead she pulled off the queen's glove.

"Give me back my glove!"

"No!"

"Anna, please! This is hardly appropriate!"

They exchanged a few words again, but it seemed the situation just got worse as the argument carried on. Anna was holding Elsa's glove to her chest while begging to her sister. Elsa was fighting the tears, unnoticed by those who were near her. She said something to Anna; now it was Anna who put on a hurtful face. Elsa continued walking towards the doors.

"_What did I ever do to you?!_" Everyone could hear Anna yell to her sister as silence fell upon the ballroom and the music stopped abruptly. They turned to see the sisters wondering what was happening.

"That's enough, Anna." Elsa tried to cut the scene before attracting even more unwanted attention.

"No." Anna didn't care about the scene they were making. "Why do you shut me out?!" She obviously needed answers. "Why do you shut the world out?!" And she will get them even if Elsa did not wish for her to answer. "What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, _enough_!"

Elsa turned around to her sister while waving her ungloved hand. Magic was released and formed icicles that surrounded her protectively, all the while threatening everyone else. People gasped in horror and Anna looked in disbelief at her sister, who was terrified and pressing herself against the door.

"..Elsa?" Anna whispered slowly.

The Duke mentioned something about sorcery while protecting himself behind his men. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him; everyone was staring at the queen and the barrier of ice she summoned. She seemed to be in a trance, but then snapped out of it and rushed outside the ballroom.

"I wasn't expecting that," Anderson said to Markkus. "And you?" he asked when he realized that Markkus didn't seem surprised or horrified like the other people in the room.

The Duke of Weselton ran after Queen Elsa, closely followed by his men; Princess Anna rushed to reach her sister, Prince Hans following behind her. After a few seconds of uncertainty, the citizens rushed outside the ballroom to watch the scene unfold.

Once they were alone, Markkus approached the ice Elsa created and touched one of the sharp icicles.

"Interesting."

"You don't seem surprised," Anderson said. "Did you know?"

"No, I didn't," he answered truthfully.

Markkus wasn't shocked like the others because it was not the first time he saw a person with unique abilities. He remembered Pitch Black and his way of dissolving into the shadows at his will and appear from any dark corner. He also recalled how he seemed to be able to look into the heart of any person and find his or her deepest fears and secrets.

_'I wonder if Linus would still want her after knowing of this?'_ Markkus thought, passing his finger through the surface of the ice. He picked up the glove that Anna dropped on the floor.

·

When they stepped into the courtyard, it was snowing, the staircase was covered in ice with fine icicles, and one of the fountains was frozen into a grotesque form. The citizens were looking to the sky catching some snowflakes to verify if they were real. After all, it _was_ the middle of summer. Anna and Hans reunited with the people.

The Duke of Weselton was rambling on with his speculations about how the queen cursed Arendelle and accused the Princess to be a sorcerer as well. By the time Markkus and Anderson got close to them, she was asking for her horse. The servant they identified as Kai brought her a green cloak to wrap her up and shield her from the cold, as well as her horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans seemed concerned about her safety. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me," assured Anna. She left to find her sister.

"If there's anything you need, Lord Markkus and I will be glad to help," Anderson offered to Hans and gestured his hand towards Markkus, but he wasn't there. "Excuse me," he apologized and proceeded to find him.

He was standing in front of the frozen fjord, looking on at the icy landscape. The ships were trapped in the ice left by Elsa when she ran away. He was preoccupied; if she's able to turn summer into winter, what horrors would she be capable of if she joined forces with Linus? How many wars could Linus make having her by his side?

"An evil king and a queen with dark, icy powers," he heard Anderson muse behind him. "They deserve each other."

Markkus turned around sharply and gave him an angry look. He knew deep down that Elsa wasn't evil. Also, it's true that Linus became an awful man, but Markkus will always defend him because he was his best friend and only family.

·

The snow was accumulating, the entire town was covered in ice, and the weather was getting colder by the minute. Prince Hans offered shelter inside the palace to the royals and the rest of the crew of every ship trapped were sheltered in the inns and homes of the citizens of Arendelle.

Markkus was roaming the halls of palace; he was standing in front of a portrait he knew all too well. It was the portrait he got forged for Linus, except this one was bigger and wasn't centered on her face; her dress and the chair where she sat could be fully seen. There was still the lingering sadness in her eyes that he recognized and remembered from passing by her portrait in Linus's room everyday.

He focused on the other portraits. There was one of the royal family together; Anna was a toddler, bundled up in her mother's arms, and Elsa was holding her father's hand, who seemed proud. In another one, Elsa and Anna were hugging each other. They seemed a bit older, but what really caught his attention was the happy expression on Elsa's face in both paintings. That expression wasn't present in the rest of the portraits where she was a teenager. In fact, it was only there in the painting of the members of the Royal Family together and of the princesses hugging.

The rest just showed the royal couple and Anna and Elsa throughout the years, but always separated, never together again. Anna seemed full of life while Elsa was always serious and sad. Then the pieces of the puzzle started to fit.

For some reason, King Maurice must have decided it would be better to hide Elsa's powers, so she was isolated from her family and the world. That should be the reason why he never allowed Linus to court her; he didn't want anybody to know about her daughter's ability. He had just wanted to keep everyone safe...but he knew there was something more underneath the surface of it all. After her parents' deaths, Elsa was free and could stop her isolation..but she didn't.

Why?

He tried to get some information from the servants, but, unlike Tallak's servants, they were more reserved and willing to keep the secrets of palace in closed doors. They kept their loyalty to Queen Elsa.

Maybe it wasn't King Maurice's idea, but Elsa's instead? He stopped thinking about it; it was not his job to understand the Queen of Arendelle, it was to get all the information he could about her back to Linus.

·

He went out to help Prince Hans distribute cloaks, capes, and blankets to the people. He saw Anderson shivering while handing a blanket to a child and two men arguing about a woodpile. Most of the citizens still milled about, waiting for the return of their queen. Little did they know that it wouldn't be soon.

The Duke of Weselton approached Hans to query why he was handing away tradeable goods and not hunting down 'the witch', as he called Queen Elsa. Markkus decided to ignore him; he felt sorry for Hans, who had to deal with the annoying man. Then, Princess Anna's horse arrived, running without her. It let out frantic whines, pushing Kai away when he tried to take him back to the stables. Hans calmed the horse down and gazed worriedly to the North Mountain. Everyone watched from afar, worried for both their queen and their princess.

"Princess Anna is in trouble," Hans announced to the crowd. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

"We'll go," Markkus said, holding Anderson's arm up. The Duke of Weselton and his men, who looked ready to jump at the opportunity, also joined.

·

Hans and the search party arrived at an ice palace, presumably Elsa's. Anderson whistled when he saw the ice structure in front of him; it was detailed and flawless. Beautiful.

"Quite a home she's got here," he said to Markkus.

"We're here to find Princess Anna," said Hans to the party. "Be on guard, no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?"

The duke's men both exchange a malicious look that didn't go unnoticed by Markkus. When Hans came closer to the ice staircase the mass of snow near it, it turned into a monster.

"Go away," it groaned in a deep, monstrous voice.

It attacked Prince Hans and the rest of the men joined to fight it along with the prince; this just angered the snow creature even more, making it pull some icicles out from its back. Markkus saw Queen Elsa peeking out from the front doors. In that moment of distraction, the creature threw him down. Then he saw the duke's men climbing up the staircase. They were up to something, and he knew it wasn't something good. Fortunately, Hans was able to defeat the monster. Anderson helped him stand up and they all entered the palace, hoping it wasn't too late for the ice queen.

When they passed through the doors, he searched for the queen and the men; he found them on the top floor. One of the men was trapped on an ice wall suspended in the air by sharp icicles; another icicle was threateningly close to his neck. Emerging from Elsa's hand was a blue light that pushed a wall of ice and the other man to the wall. Elsa was about to kill him.

The first thing Markkus noted was how different Elsa looked from the rigid royal in the chapel to the wild woman defending herself.

"Queen Elsa!" called Hans. "Don't be the monster they fear you are," he said, trying to reason with her.

It worked, apparently, because Elsa snapped out of her rage and realized what she was about to do. She looked to Hans, frightened by her own actions, and before anyone could do or say anything, the man trapped on the wall managed to point towards her with his loaded crossbow. Luckily, Hans dashed over and redirected it to the ceiling, causing it to hit the ice chandelier. It fell down over to Elsa; she tried to run, but the collision was too quick. Hans went to check on her.

"She's unconscious," he said.

They covered her hands and secured them. The prince picked her up delicately in his arms and carried her to his horse. He sat down and placed her against his chest. The return to Arendelle was in silent. Once they arrived, the queen was put in the dungeon like a lowly criminal.

·

Markkus was looking at how Arendelle was getting buried in deep snow. Anderson was on the opposite side. '_Linus isn't going to like this'__,_ he thought. Linus's most important goal was to get Elsa, and now she was treated like a criminal in his own country. He was sure this wasn't in Linus's plans. However, he had to admit it was an interesting turn of events.

Just then, he spotted a man riding a reindeer on the bridge; he was carrying a woman that was received by the palace's staff. The man walked away slowly; it was obvious he was crestfallen and worried. Markkus rushed over to see who the mysterious woman was. Gerda was leading her to the room where Hans and the woman were reunited. She was Princess Anna, of course. She changed her clothing into something appropriate for the weather and most of her hair had white streaks that reminded him of Elsa's own hair.

"Hans, you have to kiss me," she said rushedly, an urge in her voice.

Markkus was watching from the open door, he was about to enter but…

"We'll give you two some privacy," Gerda said, leading everyone out.

Markkus returned to his room where Anderson waited him with an incredulous look. He ignored him and returned to his spot peeking on the window. Suddenly, the floor trembled as if there'd been some kind of explosion at the bottom of the palace. Then, Markkus saw a snow cloud rising and forming a dangerous storm.

"_Now_ what?" complained Markkus.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring her here," Anderson said, sighing.

It was useless to try to look through the window; the snow was blinding him.

"Markkus look!" Anderson pointed to the ceiling.

Ice was emerging from the corners and spreading to the walls and ceiling, large icicles growing from it. Markkus and Anderson backed up to the balcony doors. The ice and icicles kept surrounding them; there was no escape. They went out to the balcony. Now they were at the mercy of the storm.

It was getting harder to breathe; they coughed and wheezed, both falling to the balcony floor. Then it stopped abruptly. Markkus saw how the snowflakes were suspended in the air. He leaned over the balcony and saw Elsa on the frozen fjord; it looked like she was crying. Hans was near her; he drew his sword, ready to kill the queen, but Anna intercepted between his sword and her sister. Her hair was completely white and her clothes were covered in a thin sheet of ice. She was moving slowly.

He saw, with his very own eyes, how Anna turned into ice as the sword hit her hand. But instead of hurt her, the sword shattered and threw Hans back. Elsa gasped, opening her eyes. She saw what happened to Anna. She touched her sister's face and hugged her crying. Everything was silent.

The dignitaries felt sympathy for the queen's sorrow; for a moment, they didn't see her like a threat, but like an unfortunate girl. And then Anna started to thaw. Both sisters were gleeful and hugged. In everyone's surprise, Elsa raised her arms to the sky and the ice started to dissolve into snowflakes that were reunited in an enormous one above Elsa's head. Then she spread her arms and speared it towards the mountains. The eternal winter was over. All of Arendelle was overjoyed.

Now they just needed to resolve what to do with Hans. Anna took the first step, punching him right in his nose. Then she went back to hug Elsa. Finally, Anna was receiving the hug she longed for so long.

·

Markkus was genuinely glad for how things turned out for Elsa. He was sure she'd be a fair ruler. There was only thing that was bad about her transformation from the stoic girl in a portrait to a carefree woman; it was how much more attractive it'd make her in Linus's eyes. He knew things wouldn't end up well for her.

"I wanted to stay to see the show," Anderson said. "You know, I've never seen magic before, and it'd have been great to see the ice queen's powers doing something other than setting the kingdom in an eternal winter. Just saying."

The two chuckled and walked to their ship.

They were sailing back to Tallak. Markkus was laid out on his stateroom's bed. Anderson kept speaking about how much he wanted to see the display Queen Elsa offered to her people; he had heard that they were ice skating in the streets, the fountain's water frozen in a beautiful arc, snow falling lightly from the sky, and children were laughing and playing with their parents.

They were all truly happy.

∞·∞

Cecile was excited; Linus summoned her. He just arrived home from Stavanger and the first thing he wanted has to see her. According to Agnes, the maid, he wanted to talk with her in private. She rushed to dress properly before meeting him. She applied light make up and tied her hair up. If Markkus was here, he would be laughing how she tried to resemble the girl on the portrait hanging on her fiance's chambers. The first time she presented in front of Linus like this, she was also wearing a tight-necked dress and applied rice powders on her face to look paler. Markkus noted how she tried to look more like Elsa and made some jokes about it, but, of course, that makeover was unnoticed to Linus; he only had eyes for that Elsa...like he's spellbound.

She stopped wearing the rice powders and just wore a tight-necked outfit. Of course, she didn't like to look like another person that her fiance fancied, especially one that she considered her enemy. It felt like she fell too low and it embarrassed her to do it, but she was desperate to attract Linus's attention.

She knocked on the King's private office. She was nervous.

"Come in." She heard Linus' voice. She walked in.

"You requested my presence, my king?" She bowed and fixed the skirt of her dress.

"It's about our engagement." Linus fixed his eyes on her. "Now that Elsa is Queen, I don't need to maintain this farce."

Cecile was crushed.

"Farce?" she said, indignant. "Is our engagement just a _farce_ to you? Because it's not! We are betrothed! Your father made it official, and if you truly respected him, you would follow through as he wished." She was upset and walked towards Linus, forgetting all etiquette protocol.

"I never agreed to marry you! And now that I am the king, if I want to break our engagement, I will." He stood up. "You know that I never loved you and that I never will. I was forced to accept you, now I don't need to."

"_You can't do this to me_!" she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. "I love you! What would people think of me?" Linus walked to the door. "_No_!" She grabbed his arm. "Tell me, What do I need to do for you to love me? And I will, I'll do anything you want."

Linus looked her with pity. For first time, he wasn't looking her with a cold glare and his eyes softened like they used to before he met Pitch.

"There's nothing you can do." He yanked her arm from his arm and opened the door. "You can continue to live inside palace." And after he said that, he left her alone.

Cecile fell to the floor; she screamed out the impotence she felt. She cried on the floor for a while, horrible, heart-wrenching sobs overtaking her body, and then she got up with a new found determination. She knew who was responsible for all this; he said her name, the reason why Linus could never love her back. She walked speedily to the King's chambers. She stormed inside and saw it.

In front of the bed, there hung the portrait of the person who has brought so much misery to her life since the day Linus meet her: Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was serious with sadness impressed in her eyes, looking coldly through her paint. Cecile felt as if she was mocking her. She threw the crystal vase with blue lilacs and what seemed to be a golden medal —she didn't pay too much attention what it was— that were on the same table from what used to be Linus's old room to the floor. She stepped on the table and grabbed the portrait violently, ripping it off the iron nail it hung from.

Taking care that nobody would notice her, Cecile moved to the spare room. It was used to play music or just hanging around to rest and have some fun; it was equipped with the larger smokestack in the palace. Once she arrived, she set a fire and took the fire poker to make it bigger and hotter. When it was ready, she dropped the poker into the fire. She didn't notice how the hot flames were caressing the half of it. She picked up the portrait and looked it for last time.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," she said bitterly to the girl on the portrait, getting ready to throw it in carelessly, not thinking about the consequences it would bring upon her by Linus.

·

Linus was walking in the garden; Cecile's outburst left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to forget the whole thing. After all, it wasn't his fault he never wanted Cecile as his bride. Since the beginning, he was always sincere when he told her that he didn't love her; if there was someone to blame, that would be his father; he excited her when he decided that they would get married, even though he was well aware that Linus was in love with someone else. Those were the thoughts that ran inside Linus's mind.

"King Linus." Pitch materialized in front of him.

Linus sometimes hated it when Pitch did that. At first it startled him, but he got used. It _was_ a very useful ability to spy on others and get confidential information. But there were times when he wondered if Pitch spied on him as well. He never went deeper into that thought. After all, it was Pitch's unique abilities that have helped him obtain the upper hand.

"What is it?"

"You should go to the spare room; Lady Cecile is up to something not pleasant to you."

"Thank you, Pitch." Linus walked inside the palace.

"You better hurry up, Your Majestic," said Pitch.

Linus started running to the spare room. He knew Pitch well enough to know that when he was disrespectful, he had a good reason to be it. When he arrived to the spare room, the scene in front of him…

Cecile was in front of the fire; she was holding his dear portrait of Elsa over her head, ready to throw it to the fire.

"_What are you doing?!_" He shouted, anger flaring up inside of him.

Cecile gasped and saw Linus running towards her. He snatched the portrait from Cecile's hands and placed it on the floor carefully. Then, he turned abruptly around and grabbed Cecile by the arms, shaking her furiously.

"What were you trying to do?!" he asked furiously.

"It's her fault! I hate her!" She replied. "I just wanted to get rid of it, so you'll stop thinking about her!"

·

Pitch was passing through the empty halls of the palace; there was only silence, but then suddenly a scream filled the air. Everyone inside the place could hear it. Pitch smiled. It was like music to his ears. He laughed. He was right about the darkness that was growing inside Linus, it only needed a little help to let it entirely out. He opened his arms to feel how the current fear of Lady Cecile strengthened him.

·

"Do not dare to try something like this ever again." Linus said to her.

Cecile was curled up on the floor, sobbing. She couldn't believe what Linus did to her. He walked to the door with Elsa's portrait under his arm. Before entirely getting out the room, he dropped the fire poker; half of it was red-hot and smoking.

Agnes ran into him in the hall. She was about to ask him what happened to Lady Cecile but she saw the ferocity in his eyes and on his face and how the dark circles underneath his now almost black eyes were more accented.

Linus just ignored the elder maid and continued his way. Agnes entered the room and when she saw Cecile on the floor, she ran towards her. She held her in her arms.

"Lady Cecile, are you okay?" asked Agnes with concern.

"H-he's not Linus; T-that _monster_ is not my Linus," she said between sobs. "She changed him. I hate her! I hate that unfitting queen!" She held tight to Agnes.

Agnes tried to reassure her, to tell her she was wrong, that the Queen of Arendelle had nothing to do with Linus's transformation. But something held her tongue; Linus changed slowly after meeting Queen Elsa, so maybe Lady Cecile was right, and the Queen of Arendelle was the cause of Linus's change and Tallak's unhappiness under his reign.

She feared Queen Elsa had turned King Linus into a tyrant.

·

King Linus was on his throne; he was bored. The invasion to Birkeland was going according to the plan; soon, he'd be governing over it and will have more power and riches to offer to Elsa.

"Lord Markkus has arrived," announced one servant.

"Let him in and leave us alone, " he ordered. His best friend entered. "So?" Linus was impatient, desperate to find out about Elsa's coronation.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have the answer that you want."

"What?!" Linus stood up. "I sent you with the sole purpose to present Elsa a marriage proposal in my name!"

"I did, but Queen Elsa had other priorities in her mind in that moment." Markkus sighed. "It's a long story, you might want to sit down."

Markkus told him about everything he witnessed. Elsa's fear of holding the orb and specter with her bare hands, the revelation of her powers in the ball, the eternal winter she caused in the middle of summer, his theory about the real reason why he was rejected by King Maurice, and the happy ending of both sisters.

"Winter powers," Linus whispered.

"Yes, and very powerful."

"But how…?" Linus muttered, but then he remembered.

"_Magic exists in this realm. You don't need to believe or posses a pure heart to see spirits like me. The magic that hides in every part of your world makes it possible. That's why I choose this realm to recover."_

"_Magic? I've never seen any form of magic here."_

"_There is. I wanted to capture some of it to make me stronger, but magic is capricious. It's a force of nature. It decides when or how it appears; like a magical flower born from a drop of sun, like an enchanted mirror owned by a evil witch, like creatures born from the nature and sometimes..."_

"…it likes to posses humans and give them powers."

"Excuse me?" said Markkus, confused.

"Pitch told me about the magic that exists in this realm. He says it's a force of the nature with its own will. It looks like it chose Elsa to be its host, that must be the reason why she has her powers."

"Does it change what you feel for her?"

"Of course not." He grinned. Markkus sighed.

"I brought you a souvenir." He took out a blue glove from his jacket and handed it to Linus. "It was Elsa's."

Linus accepted it gladly. Something new to add to his collection.

* * *

><p><em>Well, now they know.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Linus is finally reunited with Elsa and JACK IS COMING!**_

_**it's not my intention to make the chapters so long but I wanted to get first part finish ASAP to bring Jack's big entry, well now I'll watch ROTG like 3 times or 4. Again thank you to infinitely-lost for your help.**_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "For the first time in forever" and "Let it go" Frozen Soundtrack. But you already knew that (n.o)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Please don't kill me because then... Who is going to write the fic? Well, this is the chapter that everyone has being waiting for: JACK FROST ENTERS TO THE STORY.**_

_**SofiadelPilar, I do the same! it's the best way to learn, isn't it?**_

_**Sailor Fayth 09, I must confess that at first I didn't know how to resolve the difference timelines between Frozen and ROTG. When I was building the story in my mind I thought to create an OC to be her love interest, but Jack was the right one for her! Then I remembered: xxxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! and that's how the different dimensions came to be possible for Jack and Elsa be in the same timeline.  
><strong>_

**_Katarina Aguilar, I'm glad you liked Tangled references._**

**_Maggie le Fay, Me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia y mas ver que alguien ¡me escribió en español!_**

**_Guests, Thank you very much for your support. Someone guessed right about Linus and Elsa's reunion; To the person who suggested me to made Linus to put his creepy hands on Elsa so Jack will save her: don't worry, that's already planned and Jack will fight for Elsa. And to the person who suggested me to do the chapters shorter: I don't know how to do that! when I'm writing, ideas starts to flow and I can't stop, sorry._**

**_Now to EVERYONE, I have bad news, I'm going to present an exam to get a REAL JOB, so I'll be studying but don't worry I'll write between breaks, just want to tell you that the wait will be longer but I won't stop publishing and to compensate you for that at the end I left a PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6, which I've wrote the half of it._**

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to infinitely-lost for her contribution.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>I won't give up<em>

_I'm possessed by her_

* * *

><p>After hearing Markkus's story about the events during Elsa's coronation and about her powers, Linus couldn't wait to see her anymore. He waited for seven years; it was time for him to be reunited with his true love.<p>

He opted to go alone—except for the crew and a few servants, of course. _The Sapphire_ was the only ship built for leisure in Tallak's navy. It was equipped with all the luxury a royal could need: an elegant dining room, a comfortable stateroom, private bathrooms, an equipped kitchen, and many more comforts.

·

When he arrived at Arendelle, the people greeted him warmly and he greeted them back. It seemed like an eternal winter never happened; people were joyful and the village square was in perfect conditions. A group of children ran beside him.

"Look, it's the queen and princess!" one of the children yelled, pointing. Linus's eyes followed the direction of the child's finger. There she was, Elsa.

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder powder blue gown. There was a slit on the long skirt, allowing him the sight of her creamy, long, pale leg, the bodice seemed as if it were made of crystal and shone in the sunlight, the sleeves were of a sheer light blue, and there was a transparent glitter cape attached to the dress, hanging beneath her shoulders. Her hair was plaited in a french braid placed over her shoulder; her bangs were wisped back and there were tiny snowflakes encrusted in the braid.

_'She'll make a lovely bride',_ Linus thought.

She was absolutely gorgeous, even more beautiful than how he remembered her, but still an angel. Perfect. Markkus's feeling was right; this new free, lively Elsa was more appealing than the reserved fifteen-year-old Elsa who Linus met.

·

Anna wanted to get fresh bread from the village. Now that the gates were open, she didn't feel trapped in her own home anymore and was determined to enjoy every moment of freedom; she also was glad that she finally had the sister she longed for. Anna dragged Elsa into different kinds of sisterly bonding activities every chance she had.

Anna insisted that Elsa braided her red hair every morning. Elsa was more than glad to do it, and, in exchange, she let Anna brush her hair at night. They had sleepovers most of the time, some in Anna's room and some in Elsa's new room. Both sisters were making up for the lost time, especially now that Elsa could touch Anna without the fear of freezing her.

Both were walking along the village market. Anna was carrying a basket full of bread, pink flowers, and fruit. She was trying not drop the heavy basket. Elsa giggled. The villagers bowed respectfully and greeted both sisters warmly.

"Do you need help?" Elsa offered her sister.

"No, it's fine. I can do it." Anna was determined. Elsa just giggled; her little sister could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

A shy child walked towards them; his cheeks were pink and he had two tiny flowers in his hand. He held them in front of the sisters.

"Are they for us?" asked Anna. He nodded.

Elsa leaned down and took the flowers gently. She put one behind her ear and the other behind Anna's.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Elsa smiled to the child. He smiled brightly and ran back to where his friends were waiting for him, huge grins on all of their faces.

"Look, it's the queen and princess!" one of the children that just arrived with her parents yelled, pointing towards them. She ran towards the sisters.

"Agatha, come here!" hushed her father, but she continued forward. She stopped in front of Elsa and clapped her hands together.

"I love snow!" she said enthusiastically. "Could you please make it snow? Pleaseee?" she begged. Elsa laughed, covering her mouth elegantly with one hand.

"Of course, Agatha," she said sweetly.

She raised her hands and magic sparks emerged from them. She waved her hands and the sparks turned into beautiful snowflakes falling over Agatha. She squealed and jumped, catching the snowflakes with both hands. Elsa smiled. She looked like Anna when she was five years old. Other children joined in with Agatha, all of them laughing and playing with the snow.

Anna and Elsa smiled to each other and parted to the palace. People bowed to them and thanked their queen for the joy she brought to the children. She was glad that her folk didn't fear her and embraced her powers just fine.

"You're great," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"You're greater," Elsa whispered back.

·

Linus was amazed. When he saw Elsa for the first time in seven years, he wasn't expecting to find her so stunning, and when he saw her do her magic, he fell in love with her over again. He was in a trance just watching her beauty. Then she started to part to the palace and he hurried to catch up to her.

He intercepted both sisters. Elsa and Anna stopped abruptly; Anna almost dropped the basket.

"Queen Elsa." Linus bowed politely, then he saw Anna. "Princess." He bowed again. Elsa just stared at him, confused. "I'm King Linus of Tallak."

"Oh, it's you!" Anna recognized his name. "I mean…" she started when she realized that it wasn't the appropriate behavior in front of a king. "Nice to meet you." She bowed and almost dropped the basket. "Oops!" she caught the basket. "Sorry." She giggled nervously. "Help," she whispered to her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Elsa bowed her head politely.

Some guards from the palace saw how Linus approached the sisters so abruptly; they got worried. They hurried to their rulers and stood straightly beside them.

"Your Majesty, your Highness," greeted the general. "Is everything fine?" He eyed Linus suspiciously.

"Yes, thank you for your concern," Elsa said, keeping her regal poise. "This is King Linus of Tallak." She gestured elegantly to Linus.

"Your Majesty," the general saluted him and the rest of his men did the same.

"Could I have a few words with you, your Majesty, in private?" Linus asked Elsa politely, disregarding the guards and the general.

She was stupefied; she was, after all, still relearning how to interact with people—socially speaking—and being alone with an outsider, it was too much for her to take. Anna was concerned for her sister; she had observed how difficult it has been for Elsa to reintegrate to society. The general was even more suspicious of Linus now.

Elsa could feel the pressure; she couldn't reject him because he's a king and it might put Arendelle in difficulties. Linus was hopeful and excited, a part of him was afraid she would reject him. And after what seemed to be an endless silence, Elsa finally responded.

"Sure." She looked to her sister and the guards. They understood that they must part, but Anna looked at her apprehensively.

Elsa smiled, conveying to her that she'd be fine; Anna hesitated to leave her sister alone, but she knew Elsa would be fine.

She walked along with the guards towards the palace. One of them offered help with the basket and Anna accepted. Elsa chuckled under her breath— she finally accepted help with the basket. Elsa turned away from them and spoke with Linus. Anna gazed back to her sister, watching how Linus spoke with Elsa, until they were out of her sight.

·

Elsa entered the palace a few moments later and went directly to her office to carry out her queen duties. Anna peeked inside Elsa's office. She was writing energetically; the only sound was the feather rasping the paper. She opened the door a bit and stuck her head in.

"Elsa?" she said quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Elsa said enthusiastically with a smile on her lips. "I'm just writing a letter to the king of Corona to thank him for the food supplies he will send."

After she thawed Arendelle, the farmers realized that parts of the crops were lost due to the low temperatures. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene offered to give the necessary supplies for the citizens to not starve during the normal winter. Also, Elsa found a way to renegotiate some deals and now that the trade with Wesselton was cut off, Arendelle could use this profit to survive the rest of the year.

Elsa felt guilty for this situation; she blamed herself. That was why she promised that from now on, she'd do her best to make up to Arendelle for the winter in summer she brought.

"Did you know Queen Primrose is our mother's second cousin?" Elsa said, smiling. Queen Primrose is Rapunzel's mother.

"Really?" Anna entered the office completely, closing the door quietly behind her. "So Princess Rapunzel is our cousin too! Right?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, Elsa!" Anna clapped her hands together. "That's fantastic! We should invite her to stay at the palace in a few days. We should have sleepovers, the three of us!" she took her sister's hand. "Of course, it'd be in your room because my room is smaller." Elsa laughed.

"Not to mention that it always look like a explosion occurred in there," Elsa joked.

"Hey!" Anna complained, but then put a mischievous smile on her face. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She didn't even need hesitate.

"Duh!" she took Anna's hand and dragged her to the garden.

·

Lord Holge Danske was standing in front of the window, watching the rulers of Arendelle make a big snowman with the snow his queen conjured. The little talking snowman, Olaf, was hopping around them—he wasn't used to the sisters' little friend yet, but the kids in town loved him.

Anna took Olaf's head and placed it on the big snowman that she made with Elsa. Olaf looked to his new body and smiled while his real body ran and crashed into a tree. The sisters laughed. Anna took advantage of this distraction to throw a snowball in her sister's face. Elsa pretended to be angry and formed a giant snowball over her head, running after Anna, both of them laughing.

When both sisters passed in front of the window, Queen Elsa was running from Anna who had a large monition of snowballs in her arms. Olaf said something and his head fell from the snowman as his body came to pick him up. Then he ran after the sisters.

Lord Danske sighed in frustration.

"Something wrong, milord?" asked Kai, offering a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kai." He accepted the tea. "I was just watching the royal sisters." Now both girls were on the ground making snow angels. "This is inappropriate behavior for a princess, not to mention a queen."

"I just see two sisters who missed each other for so long finally together and enjoying each other's company."

"I guess you're right," said Lord Danske after contemplating about it for a moment.

When King Maurice confided in him with Elsa's condition, he didn't believe it at first. But then he informed her of her parent's death and saw it. He saw how snow fell from the ceiling around Elsa, how ice formed beneath her feet. Then he believed.

He felt sorry for her; she was secluded in her own home, studying to be the perfect queen. And now that she was free, he tried his best to help her adapt to society again. She didn't have problems with her duties as queen, due to her training; but in the social plane, she was a disaster. Always insecure; what should she say? How should she act? Fortunately, she has her sister to help her.

He posed his sight to the window again. The sisters were laughing at the deformed snow angel Olaf made. He smiled; Kai was right, he needed to stop seeing Elsa and Anna as the rulers of Arendelle and instead as the two simple girls who want to have fun together after years of isolation and loneliness.

·

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Anna, laying down on the snow.

"Uh, I won't have dinner with you and Kristoff," Elsa said, sitting on her snow. Anna sat up quickly, a disbelieving look on her face.

"What?!"

"King Linus invited me to have dinner on his ship, _The Sapphire,_" Elsa said, unsure. "He said he named it after me, because of my eyes," she confessed, embarrassed, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Wait, what?" Anna was confused, but then her face lit up. "Linus of Tallak! Isn't he the prince, well, now the king, who always sent you luxury presents and asked father to court you? He is, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Elsa was uncomfortable in recalling the necklace she received with his marriage proposal. Maybe it wasn't so good an idea to accept his invitation, but she really couldn't reject him. He's a king!

"What does he want with you?" asked Anna. Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's going to confess his undying love for you," Anna said playfully.

"I hope not." Elsa sighed. "I'm barely getting used to be around people, I wouldn't know how to handle a relationship."

Olaf was playing in the snow, trying to make a perfect snow angel. Still, he was listening carefully to the sisters. He got up quickly; somebody wanted to confess to Elsa! Well, if somebody wanted to confess to Elsa, Olaf will test him first.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll make sure this Linus person won't hurt Elsa. Hiyah!" He lifted his foot up into the air. "See that? I've been learning the art of _ka-ra-tay_." Both sisters laughed.

·

Linus made sure everything was perfect; he supervised to the last detail. He asked for chocolate cake for dessert—Markkus told him chocolate was Elsa's favorite dessert—, he lit the candles scattered around the dining room to have a most romantic atmosphere and scattered rose petals as well. He went to the deck to wait for Elsa. He smiled when he saw her walking to his ship. She was mostly alone, except there was a white clump accompanying her.

When she got closer, he saw that the white clump was in fact a very alive snowman. It seemed to be holding a conversation with his dear Elsa.

"So, you know, Elsa, if he tries something funny, don't be afraid of use your powers and turn him into a popsicle! And I'll be waiting outside," the snowman said.

_'A talking snowman! Markkus did not mention anything of this creature',_ Linus thought, trying not to freak out. But the melodious laugh of Elsa brought him back to reality.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Olaf." Elsa leaned in to peek him on his cheek.

"Scream if you need help, I'll get Marshmallow." Olaf took Elsa's hand in his twig.

Elsa got up, noticing they arrived at Linus's ship. He was waiting for her. She picked a pale silver dress with blue details on the waistband, at the end of the sleeves and skirt, and some around the 'V'-line neck. She styled her head in a braided bun and put her bangs on her forehead. She applied a bit of make up; she did what she could to not look appealing; the conversation with Anna got her thinking about King Linus's intentions towards her.

But her plan failed. Because no matter what she did, in Linus's eyes, she'll always be the perfect angel he met seven years ago. He extended his hand to help her climb onto the deck.

"Hey you! I'll be right here watching! So you better not try anything funny or I will kick your butt! I'm watching you, buddy!" Olaf said to Linus, pointing to his eyes and then Linus. "Don't worry Elsa, I'm right here to protect you." Just then, a squirrel ran in front of him. "Oh, squirrel!" he ran after it. Elsa just giggled, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry for that," she apologized to Linus. "Olaf is very protective over me and Anna, but he's very sweet."

"Did you create him?"

"Yes, actually. Although I still can't explain how." Elsa was nervous.

"It's okay." He offered his arm to her. "If you create him, I'm sure I'll like him." He lead her to the dining room.

It was beautiful. The crystal chandelier was hanging above the center of the large table. There were candles and roses everywhere. A woman was playing the harp in a corner of the dining room. Everything was so romantic. Elsa was definitely in trouble.

The conversation was nice and Elsa was enjoying his stories. He wanted to know much about her, but when you spend thirteen years locked in your room, there's not much to say about yourself. And besides, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Currently, they were laughing at Linus's funny anecdote.

"Seven years ago, Arendelle helped Tallak avoid starvation," Linus said when the conversation got more serious. "Nowadays, Tallak has increased its riches and it's time to return the favor; I want to help you turn Arendelle into a powerful kingdom, but not only because of the help we received." He inched closer.

"Elsa." Linus took her hand delicately. "Since the first moment I saw you, my heart has belonged to you."

_'Oh no.'_ Elsa was getting nervous, but she tried not to show it.

"I think you're a beautiful and strong woman; I know life's not been easy for you. That's why…" He took out a little blue velvet box from his jacket. "I want to take care of you." He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a big rock in the middle and smaller diamonds encrusted on both sides of the band.

_'Oh boy.'_ She was astonished.

"Will you marry me?" his eyes were full of adoration now, along with a glint of hope.

_I should have taken up Olaf's suggestion about Marshmallow._ She was speechless.

"I promise you, Elsa." He put his hand on her cheek. Her skin was a bit cold, but it didn't bother her. "I'll make you the happiest woman in the world."

_'I need Marshmallow. Where is Marshmallow?'_ She felt the urge to run away.

·

**Next day.**

Elsa was in Anna's room, brushing her sister's hair. She caressed the spot where Anna's white streak used to be. Elsa was glad that it was gone; it was an awful reminder of that terrible night and how dangerous she could be. Every time she spotted it in the past, it was like a punch in the stomach.

"Seriously, Anna, how do you get your hair like this every morning?"

"Well, not everybody can be as perfect as you," Anna giggled nervously, afraid that it would hurt Elsa. She did, of course, say it jokingly though.

"I'm not perfect," Elsa said quietly.

"How was dinner?" Anna changed the topic, noticing Elsa's discomfort.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said seriously.

"Something bad happened?" Anna asked, but Elsa stayed silent.

She didn't try to insist. If there's something Anna learned from the coronation's disaster, it was that she shouldn't push Elsa. But, rather, wait for Elsa to come around. So she'll wait for Elsa to open up.

·

That same morning, _The Sapphire_ left Arendelle's port. Linus wanted to arrive to Tallak as soon as possible. There'll be an important event that involves Queen Elsa, King Linus, and a third person. Nobody could imagine the storm that's about to occur.

∞·∞

The sun went down and the moon rose up. There wasn't a cloud on the night sky, the stars were shining, but the brightest was the moon. Nights in the Valley of the Living Rock were never quiet. The trolls rolled around, laughing and dancing. Pabbie felt magic in the air and traced it back to the moon. He separated from the group to a clear part of the valley.

"Tell me, my dear friend." He watched to the moon. "What do you want to tell me?"

A moonbeam illuminated a normal plain rock; it projected a female silhouette; she was making snowflakes with her hands, but then, suddenly, she cowered and a pair of big hands captured her. The image dissolved.

Pabbie's eyes were wide. The ice queen was in danger.

∞·∞

Nicholas St. North was in his workshop sculpting ice. The yetis opened the door abruptly and the surprise made Santa Claus break the sculpture.

"What did I say about knocking?" He groaned, frustrated at the hairy creatures. Then he reached out to take a cookie, but there were only crumbs on the plate. "Elves!"

North entered the globe room, looking for the elves that ate his cookies. He knew they were trying to hide the evidence. The yetis followed him from the room, trying to communicate with the Father of Christmas, but he was ignoring them. Then he noticed one yeti pointing to the window where the moon could be seen with no problem. It was shining mystically.

"Hello, Man in the Moon!" he greeted. "Things are going well here and Jack is doing a great job bringing fun to the children, but he and Bunny still have a few issues. But don't worry, they'll get along soon enough," he said to the moon.

A moonbeam touched the insignia of the guardians on the floor, where the moonstone is hidden. The light formed the silhouette of an old enemy.

"Pitch!" North exclaimed in disbelief.

The silhouette changed into a lightning framed in a circle.

"I understand," he said. "He's in another world. Where should we begin to look for him?" he looked to moon once again.

The lightning transformed into a crocus.

North activated the Northern Lights. The Guardians were needed; Pitch was back, bringing fear in another dimension. Pitch might think that in another world, he'll be unreachable, but he was about to discover how wrong he was.

·

"Wohooo!" a scream of joy went unheard.

Jack was on the top of the Statue of Liberty. He brought a snow day to the big apple. Adults were complaining about how the traffic was worse with all the snow, but the children in the parks were having so much fun.

"Well, my job here is done," he said proudly. "It's time to go to one of my favorite places in the world." He threw himself down New York's streets.

Before touching the ground, he floated over the New Yorkers' heads, flying beside a park. When the children saw him, they ran along with him, waving their hands.

"Hello, Jack!"

"Thank you, Mr. Frost!"

"It's Jack Frost!"

Jack laughed happily. After finally being believed in, life for Jack was great. He enjoyed being a guardian and making sure nothing would take away children's fun. After all, he's the Guardian of Fun!

"Thank you, it's my pleasure," he said. He elevated himself over the entire city. "Wind! Take me to Finland!"

The wind carried him to said country. Jack liked Finland; it was full of forest and lakes. It was evening when he arrived and brought snow. The children played in the snow and he joined a few times; he also guided their sleds.

He was now resting in a tree near Lake Inari. He could spot some teenage couples hugging each other while stargazing. As an eternal teenager, Jack sometimes wanted to experience some of the normal teenage stuff, like developing a crush on someone special and getting a girlfriend who he could spend time with, hold hands with, share feelings with, and maybe a little kissing.

He watched with some jealousy at some of the couples, staring into each others' eyes with love; it was unfair, he wanted to have that too. Then the couples looked to the sky in awe. The northern lights appeared.

Jack left the tree and his thoughts; he flew to the North Pole. He had a guardian job to do.

·

By the time he arrived, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were already there. Tooth was rambling with some fairies about the location of teeth to pick up, Sandy was trying to keep his eggnog away from the elves, and Bunny was painting an egg, but stopped when he spotted Jack enter through the open window.

"Finally! I was thinking that maybe you didn't take being a guardian a serious thing," Bunny said sarcastically.

"Of course I do!" defended Jack. "But then I see a big ugly kangaroo and well… it's not easy to take you guys seriously," he added mischievously.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you call me?!" Bunny stood up; he and Jack glared each other.

"Guys, guys, stop." Tooth stepped in between them. "North called us here for a reason. Now let's play nice."

Sandy waved his hand in agreement with Tooth and formed two hands shaking each other over his head.

"Sandy is right!" said Tooth. "Now make peace."

Jack and Bunny groaned and shook hands reluctantly.

"Where's North?" asked Jack when he noticed the old man's absence.

"I don't know. He called us and then locked himself up in his workshop," answered Bunny. "_Ha_! Just because he has to work only once a year doesn't mean others don't have to either."

Suddenly, North entered the room, holding a dusty parchment in his hand.

"I found it!" he said cheerfully.

"An old paper?" said Bunny in a dead-pan voice "You called us here to show us an old piece of paper?!"

"No, of course not! Now calm yourself, Bunny," North said. "Pitch is back," he said in a serious tone. "The Man in the Moon told me earlier, but he's not in this world."

"What?! What do you mean 'not in this world'?" Jack asked, confused.

"You see, Jack, there are different dimensions. One could be alike to anoother or totally different," explained Tooth. "This world in particular is tied with a magical realm."

"A magical realm?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and Pitch is there," said North, opening the parchment and spreading it out on the table. "The Man in the Moon showed me two crests." North's fingers traveled along the parchment's surface, passing different drawings. "Here it is!" his finger stopped on the lightning drawing. "Tallak," he read under the lightning. "That's where Pitch is!"

"Then let's go and beat his lousy butt!" said Bunny, throwing his fist to the air. Sandy clapped.

"Wait, the Man in the Moon showed me the other kingdom's crest."

"Kingdom?" Jack said.

"Yes, in the other world, monarchy is still available," said Tooth.

North continued in his search of the crocus crest; he found it besides the drawing of a sun.

"Arendelle," said the big man. "That's where we'll go first," he announced. "Let's mount the sled!" he yelled enthusiastically. Bunny groaned and Sandy clapped excitedly.

They walked to the sled; Jack was excited, considering the fact that he'd meet new people and be in a different dimension.

"Tell me more about that world," he said gleefully. "Come on, Babytooth!" he offered his hand to the little fairy.

"Magic exists in that world, so we can be seen by anyone—even adults!" Tooth said.

"Really? I should have found out about that dimension a long time ago," Jack said. A world where you don't need to be believed to be seen; if he had traveled to that place long ago, he could have avoided spending 300 years of loneliness.

"And it's full of magical creatures," added North.

"I want to see the magical sunflower with its healing powers," said Bunny enthusiastically.

"Oh, it doesn't exist anymore; its powers were absorbed by a princess. She used to had magical golden hair." informed Tooth. Sandy formed a girl with his sand, but instead of legs, she had a fish tale. "You want to see the mermaids, don't you, Sandy?"

"I heard King Triton's youngest daughter married a human prince," included North.

"Wait, wait. Slow down! Mermaids? Princess with magical hair? Healing powers?" Jack waved his arms in the air. "What are you talking about?!"

They got in the sled and it started to fly through the sky.

"I told you, magic exists in that world. I'll tell you more during the journey," said Tooth.

North took out one of his snow globes.

"To the _other world,_" he whispered; he threw it into the air and a portal opened.

"One day, a drop of sunlight fell on the earth and a gold flower bloomed from it; this flower had healing powers, and then an old woman found it…" Tooth started to tell Jack while he listened attentively with Babytooth over his head.

∞·∞

"Elsa!" Anna entered her sister's chambers. "Come to play with us!"

"Us?" Elsa put down her book, looking at her sister skeptically.

"Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, me, and some village children," Anna said, counting with her fingers. "It'll be fun. Hey, could you lend me a dress? The blue one with pink flowers embroidered on the bodice? Please? _Please_?"

Elsa opened her closet and searched for the dress. She handed it to Anna when she found it.

"I'm sure no matter what you wear, in Kristoff's eyes, you're the fairest in the land," Elsa said.

"Thank you." Anna blushed. "It just that blue makes your eyes pop, and since my eyes are blue too, I thought maybe my eyes will stand out too!" she explained.

·

"… then he took a piece of the jagged mirror and cut her hair; he knew it was the only way she'll be free from that awful woman."

"Wow." Jack was speechless.

"We've arrived!" announced North.

"Thank the lord," mumbled Bunny.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" said North.

Jack poked his head out and saw a small village surrounded by tall mountains and a fjord; there was a palace separated by a bridge from it. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Jack thought that North would land there, but he kept moving forward.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, curious.

"To the Valley of the Living Rock," answered North.

·

In a small forest near the village, snow was falling lightly and there were ice sculptures displaying different shapes. The children played in the snow and asked Elsa to make ice sculptures. Elsa was having fun; she totally forgot about the awkward dinner she shared with King Linus.

Anna and Elsa were running from Kristoff and a group of children. They were trying to catch the sisters. Kristoff took Anna in his arms and Agatha hugged Elsa from behind by the waist. They laughed. Olaf jumped in joy and accidentally disassembled himself; some children picked him up and help him reassemble.

"Let's play hide and seek," proposed Anna.

"Yay!" exclaimed the children.

·

The sled landed in a valley. There were only rocks covered with moss and trees around the valley in a circle. Bunny jumped rapidly out of the sled, Tooth flew around in company of Babytooth, and Jack and Sandy looked around. Jack was a little disappointed; he wanted to go to the town to meet people.

"Hello!" said North.

"Rocks?" said Bunny. "Are you talking to the rocks?"

Before he or North could say anything else, the rocks started to move and rolled in front of then. Suddenly, they took another form; they had eyes, ears, arms, and legs. They were wearing different crystal necklaces on their necks. They were staring curiously at the guardians.

"They're trolls!" said Tooth.

"Visitors!" The trolls said in unison joyfully.

"Are those trolls?" Jack whispered to Bunny.

"It looks like it," said Bunny, not very sure.

"Is there anyone we can talk to?" said North.

The trolls made way for a big and greener rock as it rolled forward; it stopped in front of North. He was a wiser and older troll; a lot of herbs were on his back.

"You're the guardians from the _other world,_" the wise troll said. "Manny sent you because of the shadow man, yes?"

The Guardians stayed in silence. The troll seemed to know about them and Pitch. There was only one explanation for that; the Man in the Moon told him.

"My name is Pabbie; I'm the chief of the valley's trolls. The moon told me you'd come," he continued speaking. "I'd like to know much about the shadow man, he's threatening my home and family."

"Don't worry, we're here to end him for good," Bunny said.

Pabbie lead the guardians to the same clearing where he spoke with the Man in the Moon. They told him about Pitch and their duties as guardians. Pabbie told them about the magic in this world; about the will it developed with throughout the years. They exchanged theories about why Pitch would come here and what his plans were.

Jack was bored to death. He wanted action or to meet people. Everyone was deeply emerged in the talk, so he backed up slowly until he was in the forest. From there, he floated to the village. He stepped back onto the ground when he heard voices.

He entered, walking to the village square. It was a picturesque village; the people were chatting happily. When they spotted Jack, they greeted him nicely.

"Hello!" said a young brown haired lady. "You're not from here. I can give you a tour if you'd like." She moved her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Uh, I'm just walking around." He blushed, her advances made him nervous.

He kept walking. More people came to greet him and give him the welcome to Arendelle, some of them shook hands with him. Jack never felt so alive; he felt part of the world again, just like when he was alive.

"I love this place," Jack said.

And he was sincere. People—adults—were warm and cheerful, and the best of all, he could be seen. He heard some laughter coming from a small forest; now that he thought about it, he didn't see any children. He followed the sounds of the laughter and saw a pair of twins hidden behind a tree; they were trying to suppress their laughs.

"Hi, I'm Jack. What are you doing?" he asked the children.

"We're playing hide and seek," whispered one twin.

"Cool. Can I join?"

"Yes, but you have to find your own hideout," whispered the other twin.

Jack was walking to the opposite side when something caught his sight. There was snow on the ground; he walked to it. A small portion of the forest was covered in snow; the trees had ice orchids handing from their branches and a lot of ice sculptures were around. An angel, a reindeer, a small castle, a puppy, a pirate ship, and many more figures were scattered around the place. He placed his staff on a near tree to inspect the place.

He was looking around, amazed at the sight. How could this be possible in the middle of summer? If Bunny could see it, it'll be really funny to see his reaction. He was distracted admiring the details of the ice sculptures; not even santa was able to make such detailed sculptures in his workshop.

He was immersed in his thoughts when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"I found you!" said a melodic female voice.

She buried her face in his back and put her arms around his waist, a delicate pair of hands resting on his stomach. He was paralyzed; children have hugged him before and he liked it, especially when it was Jamie because he was his first believer. The first time after Pitch was defeated and Jamie hugged him, he felt an immense joy. But now that this unknown girl was hugging him, the feelings of joy and amazement were overwhelming.

He took her hands in his and felt her tense. Her hands were soft and her arms were covered in magenta gloved. He caressed her palms with his thumps, enjoying the touch, but she just grew more rigid. He turned his head to see the mysterious girl and she faced him too. He felt warmth growing in his heart.

Jack Frost encountered a pair of marvelous cerulean eyes. She had platinum blonde hair styled in a braid over her shoulder, her bangs were wisped back, and she had barely visible freckles on her nose. Jack was speechless due to her ethereal beauty; her facial expression revealed that she was astonished.

But that didn't matter to him. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>She was like April sky<em>

_Child of light, Shinning star_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**I can't take credit for 'Karatay Olaf' and the roses of Linus dinner, that's infinitely-lost idea which I loved it! the roses were a nice touch.**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and Jack, of course and here is:**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 6:**_

"I'm Jack Frost." He put his hand on his chest and walked towards her. "What is your name?"

"Who was she?" Jack asked to the wind, still dreaming about her eyes. "You found me, now it's my turn to find you." He said with determination.

_'Who was he?'_ She wondered and remembered his smile. _'Why is my heart beating so hard?'_ She put her hand over her chest. _'What is this that I'm feeling?'_

_"What do you know about King Linus?" Lord Danske asked in a serious tone that worried Elsa._

_"Do you think Tallak will declare us war just because I said no?"_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Bittersweet" Apocalyptica ft Lauri Ylönen & Villi Valo, and "October and April" The Rasmus ft. Anette. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! I hope you had a nice week and I can't wait to see Idina Menzel tomorrow performing "Let it go"; I hope it wins, such wonderful song!**_

_**Well Linus after wait for so long, finally saw Elsa again and most important: Jack and Elsa met! The second part of the story is developing. Now that we know how Linus became who he is, it's time to focus on some JELSA.**_

_** TheWildeFiles, you're right and it will be more.**_

_**Sailor Fayth 09, I know! It's a great song, it reflects how Linus views Elsa as a possession and how desperate it makes her feel. Actually, I thought on use the lyrics for one chapter in special. **_

_**Katarina Aguilar, sorry to tell you but I don't contemplate to introduce HTTYD in the story because I haven't watch the movie, I need to rent it and see if it fits with I've already planned. I hope you're not upset but I prefer to tell you that making you wait for something it might not happen. But I hope you like the way Jack is in the story, I confess you that I'm having trouble picturing him.**_

_**to the Guests, no, I'm not from Finland. I'm mexican. I chose Finland because I know that the northern lights can be seen perfectly in there and it's a tourist attraction. I don't know if I'll make a sequel, I still don't know the end of the story for the moment.**_

_**SofiadelPilar, thank you for the support.**_

_**Maggy le fay, thank you for your reviews, all of them. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y espero que no te de insonmio.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to infinitely-lost for correcting and apportions done to the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>He was like frozen sky in October night<em>

_Deepest blue, coldest moon_

* * *

><p>Anna proposed to play hide and seek, so everyone ran to find a good hideout; Elsa was left alone, so she decided that she would be the one to seek. It wasn't very hard to find them. Some children jumped in front of her, others couldn't suppress their laughter. There were few children to find.<p>

She hid behind a bush and saw a blue figure behind the leaves. _'Anna,'_ Elsa thought. So she jumped out of the bush and ran forward blindly to hug her sister from behind.

"I found you!" She yelled.

She buried her face into her sister's back and put her arms around her waist, resting her hands on Anna's stomach. But something was wrong; the fabric under her hands and where she placed her face wasn't the soft silk of the dress she lent Anna.

Then she felt how a pair of hands took hers; they felt like male hands. It hit her; she was hugging a man! She tensed. The man didn't reclaim her for her inappropriate behavior, but instead caressed her palms with his thumbs. At this point she was rigid as a trunk. She lifted her head to apologize to him.

Elsa was astonished when she confirmed that she, in fact, did confuse a man with Anna. She was so embarrassed, especially because he was watching her with a look of adoration and amazement. Elsa wanted to get away from him, but she felt warmth growing in her heart and forgot why she needed to get away from the stranger.

He had deep blue eyes and his skin was as pale as hers. What really caught her attention was his hair; it was white like the purest, fresh snow. He was too young to have such white hair, so she figured he must've been born with it like her. Then she noticed some frost on his _shirt_ —was that even a shirt? She stepped away from him abruptly, taking her hands away from his. Could it be that she was about to freeze him and didn't notice it?

"I'm sorry for…" Elsa didn't know if she was supposed to apologize for the frost or the hug. "That—the hug. Yes! The hug." She walked slowly backwards with her hands behind her back.

'_Oh lord, I'm starting to sound like Anna,' _she thought. "I confused with you someone else, my apologies."

"It's okay, really." The man raised his free hand to stop her, but she kept walking back. "I'm Jack Frost." He put his hand on his chest and walked towards her. "What's your name?" he smiled and offered her his hand. She stopped.

"I'm sorry but I really must go." Elsa turned around to escape from the awkward situation but…

Jack took Elsa's arm to stop her, turning her around, and she collided with his chest. The stranger caressed her cheek and smiled; He had really white teeth. She stared up into his captivating eyes, trying to tear her eyes away from his, but unable to. Jack had the urge to stay close to her. Elsa had the urge to get away from him.

"Anna!" She heard Kristoff calling her sister.

"Is that your name? Anna?" Jack asked.

"No," Elsa said flatly before pushing Jack away lightly and running graciously to where Kristoff's voice came from.

"Wait!" Jack turned around to take his staff to follow her, but when he turned around, she wasn't there. "You didn't tell me—" He tried to catch her but she was gone. "—your name." He finished, disappointed, when he didn't find her.

He looked for her footprints in the snow, but there weren't any. Nevertheless, Jack got what he wanted: a crush on a girl. Now he must woo her, and if that succeeds, he'd get a girlfriend. But of course, he had to find her first.

"Who is she?" Jack asked to the wind, still dreaming about her eyes. "You found me, now it's my turn to find you," he said with determination.

·

Elsa pushed him away lightly and ran off to find Kristoff and Anna. She waved her hands, and the snow covered her footprints.

'_Who was he?'_ she wondered and remembered his smile. _'Why is my heart beating so hard?'_ She put her hand over her chest. _'What is this I'm feeling?'_

She kept walking until she found Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff.

"Where were you? I thought you were seeking for us," said Anna.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I remembered that there's something I need to do," Elsa said. "But you can stay and have fun with Kristoff and the children. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," Anna said suspiciously, arching up an eyebrow.

"Of course, you're invited Kristoff," Elsa said to him.

"Thank you, your Majestic." He bowed.

"I told you to call me Elsa," She told him in friendly tone.

·

Jack wandered around, looking for the beautiful girl, but he found a group of children playing with the snow instead; the twins he met earlier were with them. Well, he might not find his dream girl for the moment, but he could find out where that snow came from.

"Hello!" said the twins in unison. "Where were you?" they said together again. It irked him a bit, seeing how perfectly in-tune the twins were.

"I saw the ice sculptures and snow and I wanted to ask you something." He put both hands on his staff, resting his chin on top of it. "Do you know how the snow appeared in summer?"

"Yes!" said all the children.

"Queen Elsa did it!" said a girl. "She has magic powers of snow and ice," she aid enthusiastically.

"Really?" Jack was surprised. _'There's someone with powers like me?'_

"She is the most gorgeous, gracious, smartest and kindest," said a little boy with blush on his cheeks.

"I want to be like her!" added the little girl from earlier. "I really love her," she said to Jack, as if it were a secret.

"Wow, you're an avid fan," Jack observed, and she nodded. "You know, I'd like to meet her." He kneeled, making himself the little girl's height. "Could you introduce me to her?"

"Sure!" she said, excited.

She took him by the hand and lead him to the village square. Now Jack has to two things to do: meet a queen with powers like him and find the stunning girl. _'Wouldn't it be great if they were the same person?'_ He thought.

He sighed. If only.

·

Elsa was crossing the village square, trying to make her heartbeat slow down back to its normal rate, but the memory of those blue eyes and bright smile made her feel something float in her stomach.

"Your Majestic."

"Queen Elsa."

People greeted her and bowed respectfully when they saw her pass by.

"Jack, there she is!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks, paralyzed, when she heard Agatha's voice say that name. _'Jack! He said his name was Jack.'_ Elsa turned around slowly to verify it. _'It's him!'_ Her heart started to beat harder—it felt like it was about to jump out her chest and fall into Jack's hands.

"Your Majestic." He bowed respectfully. "My name is Jack Overland Frost." He gave her his best smile.

He waited for her name. People were staring and wondering who the white-haired boy was.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He took it and placed a kiss on it. She felt her face blush and her heart filling with warmth. Jack also could feel the warmth in his own heart.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" he got closer, still holding her hand.

Elsa felt nervous and bit her bottom lip. Jack thought that was cute. She took his arm and he lead her to a private place.

"I found you," he whispered to her ear and she felt like everything was all right.

"They make such a cute couple," said Percy, Agatha's dad, to his wife. She nodded in agreement.

·

They reached a lonely park. The children that often played there were with Anna in the little forest near the village. Jack and Elsa were alone in the park. The people were in the market, buying their groceries, or walking in the village square.

"Agatha and her friends told me about your powers," Jack said, very close to Elsa.

She felt shivers running through her spine; she was so nervous. Elsa put a strand of her platinum hair behind her ear.

"Um. Yes, I was born with it," she confessed timidly.

"Born? Wow." Jack looked her amazed. "Could you show me?"

"I don't know," she said, looking to the ground. Why does this guy make her so nervous?

Jack lifted her chin with his hand and smiled her. Elsa felt her heartbeat increase rapidly again and she drowned in his eyes once again. He let go of her chin and formed a snowflake on his palm. Elsa's eyes were wide in amazement.

He let go of the snowflake. It floated in the air and landed on Elsa's hands. She looked at him, smiling. She was even more beautiful with a smile on her face. Jack felt like he accomplished a goal.

"How?" She said. "Were you born with it like me?" Elsa took a step closer to him, still holding the snowflake in her hands.

"Er, no." Jack put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "It's a little complicated."

Elsa sat on a bench and invited him to sit beside her. Jack did and proceeded to tell her about how he got his powers.

"I was skating on a frozen lake with my sister but the ice started to crack beneath her feet…" Jack told her how he saved his sister but died in the process. Elsa covered her mouth and looked sad; Jack hurried to tell her how the moon made him immortal and gave him the powers of winter. "… The moon told me my name was Jack Frost and then he stayed in silence for the next 300 years. I didn't even find out about my past until recently."

"Wait." Elsa stopped him. "300 years? Immortal?" Elsa didn't know if she could believe what was he saying. He said he died! And that he's been around for 300 years! How was that possible?!

"Yes, well," Jack saw the doubts in her eyes but he had to convince her he was telling the truth. But it was so hard. "I'm not from this world. Different worlds and dimensions exist." Elsa was looking him like he was a nut. "I'm new about all of the new world thing, so I don't really understand it well; the point is that this is the world where you live, and there is another world out there where I live."

Elsa was still not sure if she should believe him or not.

"But going back to my history," Jack decided that he would convince Elsa about the different dimension later. "One night, I was in Burgess, my hometown, when Bunny appeared…" He told her about how he was kidnapped by the yetis, how the moon chose him to be a guardian, that at first he refused, but he understood how important the role was, and how Pitch Black almost destroyed the guardians, but it was thanks to Jaime that he didn't. "…Then his nightmares took him away and I made the Guardian of Oath. And that's how I became the Guardian of Fun, " he finished proudly, and Elsa clapped.

"Who are those people? Santa Claus? Tooth Fairy? Sandman? And the Easter Bunny?" Elsa was eager to know. "I've never heard of them."

"They're the other guardians: Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sandy, and Bunnymund." Jack told her about his new friends and how much he enjoyed making Bunny mad.

Elsa laughed when Jack told her the jokes he pulled on Bunny. Jack loved the sound of her laugh; he could spend the rest of his immortality years just hearing her melodious laugh. Jack rested his head on his staff, looking at her as if he was in a dream.

She noticed the way he was looking her and felt a little uncomfortable. Elsa didn't know what to do next and Jack seemed too immersed, just looking her. They stayed in silence for a moment; it was a bit awkward.

"So," Jack finally said. "You never showed me what you could do."

Elsa was glad that he said something. She raised her arms over their heads and waved her hands; tiny snowflakes fell over them. Jack caught some on his hands; they were very girly compared to his, but he still like them. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're incredible," he said, and Elsa turned her face to the opposite direction in embarrassment. Jack took her chin and turned her face to him. "You're beautiful and amazing." Elsa blushed and looked to the ground. "It's your turn to tell me your history. I mean, uh, only if you want to.." He let go of her chin.

She laughed quietly. "There's not much to say," she began. Elsa didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. Maybe it was because they shared the same powers. So, she told him everything. How she used to enjoy her powers before hurting Anna, the thirteen years of isolation.

"Wait. Your parents made you a prisoner in your own home?" Jack said with anger.

"No!" Elsa defended her parents. "They did the best they could; they were just trying to protect me, Anna, and the people from my powers. But when they realized that years passed and the only things I knew were fear and isolation, it was too late; my mother tried to encourage me to talk to Anna and meet people, but I was so full of fear that I refused." She was looking to the ground sadly. "My father just wanted to protect me. They knew about my powers so I wasn't really alone, but then they died…" Elsa was fighting back the tears.

Jack felt sorry for making her remember something so sad.

"I had never felt so alone; I just wanted to hug Anna, but I was so afraid to hurt her." The tears rolled over her cheeks. Jack took her face with both hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs; there was genuine concern in his eyes. Elsa took his hands and held them in hers. "But things are better now." She smiled.

She proceeded to tell him about her disastrous coronation, how Anna sacrificed herself, and about how that lead her to discover that the key to control her power was love. The Arendelle folk accepted her powers and loved her, and the best part was that Elsa got her sister back.

"I never thought I could be so happy," Elsa finished, smiling.

"You turned summer into winter?" Jack said in disbelief. "You must be really powerful." Elsa just chuckled quietly with blush on her cheeks. "And the best part is that you have a talking snowman. I have no idea if I can do something like that."

"I'm not sure how I did it, actually," she confessed. "It just happened." Then she remembered that Jack mentioned he came from another world. "If you're from another dimension, what are you and your friends doing here?"

"Pitch, the boogeyman, is here," Jack said in a serious tone. "We don't know what he's up to, but we'll stop him." Elsa just nodded.

Jack saw the traces that the tears left on her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs. Elsa closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. She's never been this close to a man before nor allowed one to touch her in such an intimate way, but Jack was different from any man. The heat expanded to the rest of her body— it made her feel strange, due to the fact that her body temperature was cold. Why does Jack make her feel warm?

Jack touched her forehead with his and pressed his nose to hers. Elsa opened her eyes slowly. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

'_I'll do my best to not let anything hurt you. I promise.'_ Jack made a silent promise.

He closed his eyes; delicately, with his fingers, he tilted Elsa's chin to get her lips closer to his. He had the intention of kissing her; Elsa knew it. But she didn't try to stop him because she wanted him to kiss her. A part of her was afraid, but also excited.

They were only millimeters away now. They were about to kiss, but one of Toothiana's fairies came flying in, interposing between them and making them move away from each other. The fairy was humming in front of Jack's face.

"Easy Babytooth, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Slow down," Jack said to the fairy.

Elsa was confused; Why was Jack talking to a fairy? Fairies existed? Then she noticed it had a human face, except for the fact that her nose was similar to that of a hummingbird and that her eyes were of a different color: blue and purple.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Jack said. "But I have to return to the other guardians."

"What is that?" Elsa pointed to Babytooth.

"She's Babytooth. She's one of the fairies that pick the children's teeth."

"This isn't how the books describe fairies." Elsa gazed at Babytooth with amazement, but the little fairy looked at her with jealousy. Jack took Elsa's hand.

"I promise I'll come back," he said, and Elsa smiled.

The fairy pulled Jack's hair to move him away from Elsa.

"Ouch! Babytooth, What is up with you today?" He complained. He sighed and turned around, looking at Elsa in silence for a moment, before tilting his head down a bit and kissing her forehead.

He rose from the ground and flew to the sky. Elsa looked dreamily to the direction he took.

"Wait," she said when he was out of her sight."He can_ fly_?"

·

Elsa was in her chambers; she had her elbows on the window's frame; her face was resting on her hands. The window was open so she could enjoy the cool air as she watched the sunset.

"…Elsa …Elsa. _Elsa_!"

Elsa woke up from her daydream.

"Anna, why are you screaming?"

"Because you're here but your mind is in dreamland," Anna replied. "I've been talking to you for, like, an hour. Were you paying me any attention?"

"I'm sorry." Elsa realized she wasn't listening to Anna; she turned to look her. "I was distracted." She was thinking of Jack and the almost kiss they shared, along with the kiss he placed on her forehead.

"I noticed," Anna said. "So, who is it?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you met today! I know because it has to be a man that has my sister in dreamland."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa pretended not to know what Anna was talking about and concentrated, pretending she was reading a book.

"Oh, sure you do!" Anna wasn't giving up. "I recognize the symptoms: daydreaming, having a silly smile on your face for no reason, and having a certain.. _light_ in your eyes," She enumerated with her fingers. "You have a crush! Tell me who the lucky one is! Please, please, please, please! Please?"

Elsa was surprised that Anna guessed correctly. Was it really that obvious? Is it possible that somebody else has noticed already?

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Elsa tried to deny that her sister was right. She had a crush on Jack.

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna threw her arms to the air. She was exasperated. "The villagers said you spoke _alone_ to a cute white-haired boy." Elsa buried her face into the book. "And I know for a very reliable source that his name is Jack."

"Anna, I'm trying to read," Elsa said, nervous.

"The book is upside down."

Elsa noticed that her sister was right; what was wrong with her today? Anna took the book from Elsa's hands and threw it carelessly to the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, spill it," she said seriously. "And I want details!" she added enthusiastically.

_Knock, knock._

"Queen Elsa." Gerda's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Lord Danske requests a few words with your Majestic."

"Please, take him to the library." Elsa was relieved to escape from Anna's interrogation. "I'm sorry, Anna. I have to go." She opened door. "We'll talk later." She exited her chambers.

"This conversation is not over, okay?!"

·

Lord Danske was inside the library, waiting for his queen. He didn't wait too for too long before she arrived.

"Lord Danske," she greeted.

"My queen." He bowed.

"Gerda informed me you wanted to speak with me?" There was no need to follow the protocol with Lord Danske. He has come to love her and Anna like a father and Elsa trusted him.

"I received word about your dinner with King Linus of Tallak and I've been worried about ever since."

Elsa sat on a leather couch. She was confused; she didn't know why a simple dinner would make him worry, but then she thought, as member of the council and she as new inexpert queen, it was his job to worry and watch every move she made.

It made her sad; she thought that at least as queen, she was doing nicely. After all, everyone praised how well she handled the loss of produce during the winter-during-summer incident. Did she do something wrong?

Lord Danske didn't know how to express his worries to the girl he promised to protect, so he decide to start slowly. He hoped his guesses were wrong.

"How is the relationship between Tallak and Arendelle?" Lord Danske asked.

Elsa looked at him cautiously before answering slowly. "Well, Tallak was in economy difficulties, so the late King Andor asked my father for some help; since then, Tallak has been in moral debt to us and Arendelle has a cordial relationship with the kingdom of Tallak," Elsa explained.

"What do you know about Tallak's current situation?"

"I've gotten to know that it's a stable kingdom, no longer in need of our help, but Tallak still keeps it as a courtesy to return the help my father provided."

"What do you know about King Linus?" Lord Danske asked in a serious tone that worried Elsa.

"Actually, I just met him once when he and his father visited Arendelle for the first and only time." Elsa contemplated her next words. "I know he sent letters to my father asking for his permission to court me." While saying this, she was playing with her fingers; it was embarrassing. "He even sent me a marriage proposal during my 18th birthday." Elsa looked to Lord Danske.

He had an expression of horror. He immediately sat at her side, took her hands, and looked her in the eyes with worry.

"During dinner—" His voice was trembling like his hands. "Did he propose again?"

Elsa turned away, embarrassed. Lord Danske gasped and tightened his grip on her hands.

"You rejected him," he confirmed with fear on his voice.

"I only met him once!" Elsa defended. "I'm just focusing on connecting with my sister and knowing my subjects; I'm not ready for a romantic relationship, much less marriage."

"I understand, Elsa." He said with comprehensive tone. "It's just…" he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them and continuing. "Do you know how Tallak became so wealthy?"

Elsa stayed in silence. Lord Danske lowered his head. _'How am I going to tell her this?'_

"King Linus has appropriated the nearest kingdoms and lands from Tallak by force." He lifted his head. "If a something or someone refuses to do what he says or wants, he declares war and takes everything with no mercy."

Elsa breathed hard; she got what Lord Danske was trying to tell her. She put a hand on her chest and stood up from her seat.

"Do you think Tallak will declare war on us just because I said no?" Elsa was worried. First, she put Arendelle under an eternal winter, now she brought another disgrace upon her kingdom; it seemed like she only knew how to make her people miserable.

"I hope to be wrong," he said. _'But he's been wanting you for so long that I'm afraid I might be right about my suspicions.'_ He didn't say it out loud in order to keep from worrying her further..

"I'm very sure his interest was just a way to thank Arendelle for helping in the past," she said nervously. "I'm sure he has a list of electable women to marry, I was just a…" She didn't know what to think. "He proposed out of obligation due to the moral debt with Arendelle," Elsa said with conviction. "Right?" she asked with desperation in her eyes and voice.

Lord Danske walked to her and hugged her; Elsa put her head on his shoulder. She wanted to believe her words, but the fury in Linus's eyes when she said no haunts her at night. Even when his face and voice remained kind and calm, his eyes were glowing in pure fury. What has she done? Would Linus attack Arendelle because of her?

"Everything will be alright," He said in a false reassuring tone.

If he was correct, nothing would be alright.

∞·∞

Markkus was walking down the halls when he saw Dorothea—a new, young maid—rushing to the servant rooms.

"Dorothea," he called her.

"Yes?" she said, stopping abruptly. "What can I do for you, milord?"

"Just call me Markkus." He didn't want to forget about his humble origins. "Why are you acting as if you were running away from something?" he said jokingly.

"I am," Dorothea answered; Markkus was confused. "King Linus has arrived back from Arendelle and he seems really mad. I don't want to be in his way when he steps into the palace," She explained hurriedly, and proceeded to the servant rooms.

Markkus rushed his way to find Linus. He knew that if he went to Arendelle, it was because he proposed to Elsa. He reached the main stairs when Linus stormed inside from the doors loudly.

"Linus!" Markkus called him, but he was ignored.

Linus walked with heavy steps. His eyes were filed with glowing fury and hatred; Markkus walked behind his friend, calling his name in vain. Linus kept walking; Markkus knew very well where he was going. Pitch Black's room.

"Pitch!" Linus yelled with fury when he opened the doors.

His room was dark, even in the light of day; Pitch always kept the curtains closed. It was a normal guest room, but since Pitch started to live in it, it was like the light was replaced by pure darkness and the air sent shivers to the back of every person who dared to step in.

"You told me if I became rich and powerful enough and that if I was feared, no one would deny me what I want!" Linus said, furious. "Well, you were wrong! Elsa rejected me!"

Pitch materialized in front of Linus. He didn't look surprised, but rather annoyed.

"And?" it was all that Pitch said.

"_And?_" Linus repeated madly. "Get me Elsa," he said in a low and dangerous tone, leaning in close to Pitch's face.

Pitch just stood up straighter, away from Linus, and smiled wickedly.

"All this time I've tried to teach you that if they don't give you what you want, just take it."

"Linus…" Markkus tried to call his friend; he knew Pitch's advice was never harmless.

"You want Elsa, don't ask for her. Just _take her_."

Linus lowered his head, thinking about Pitch's words. When he lifted his head, there was a wicked smile on his face.

"No, Linus. Don't do it," Markkus whispered, but his words were left unheard.

∞·∞

Jack landed on the valley; the trolls were rolling on the ground in what seemed a like sort of game. Tooth was watching it in interest while she floated over them, North was engrossed in a conversation with Pabbie, Sandy was amusing some young trolls with his gold sand, and Bunny was teaching some fight techniques to a small group of male trolls.

"There you are!" said Bunny, walking towards Jack when the former noticed the latter. "Were you playing tricks in the village?" he asked Jack.

Jack was so happy for meeting Elsa that he didn't brother to answer. But he had a reputation to keep.

"Nope." Jack swirled his staff. "But it's _cute_ how you worry for me," he said playfully, sending Bunny a playful wink.

"I do _not_!" Bunny defended. "But we can't leave without you, unfortunately."

Jack ignored him and walked to North.

"Jack!" North greeted him. "Did something interesting happen?" He knew Jack wanted to be more sociable.

"Nah. I just played with some kids." Jack decided to keep Elsa a secret for the moment.

But Babytooth thought otherwise; she flew to Tooth. Jack raised his hand to stop her, but Babytooth was already hovering next to Tooth's ear, whispering something. Tooth nodded and smiled to Jack, but when she saw the pleading in his eyes, she understood. Tooth smiled him and went to see the images that Sandy produced.

"What was that?" North noticed the exchange between Jack and Tooth.

"Nothing!" Jack said hurriedly. "So… What are we going to do about Pitch?" He changed the topic.

"Pitch is in a kingdom named Tallak," Bunny said. "Pabbie told us how to get there, but we couldn't go because _somebody_ wasn't here."

"I'm here now."

"It's too late; it'll be night soon," said North. "We'll leave in the morning. Is there a place where we can rest?" he asked Pabbie.

"Sure," Pabbie said. "Follow me."

The guardians followed Pabbie; he lead them to a small, deformed cabin built with rocks, dirt, and herbs.

"I hope you're comfortable," Pabbie said.

"Yes, thank you," said Bunny not very sure.

'_Perfect!'_ thought Jack. _'Now I just have to wait for everyone to sleep and I'll sneak out to visit Elsa.'_

**A few moments later…**

Bunny and Nicholas were snoring loudly. Jack wondered how Tooth and Babytooth could sleep so peacefully with that _sound_. Sandy was out giving good dreams to the children of this dimension.

"It's time to go," Jack whispered to himself.

He stepped out the cabin and flew into the night sky.

·

All of Arendelle was sleeping, but one white-haired boy was flying in the sky. Jack approached the palace. He peeked in every window, trying to find his stunning girl.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of creep for doing this," he said while looking inside the palace through the windows.

After a while, he stopped on the balconies. He found a library and in the second one… she was there.

He spotted her delicate figure under the covers; he knew it was her because of her distinct platinum blonde hair. The room was huge; there was a fireplace, the bed was queen-sized, with a canopy over it, and near the bed there was a shelf filled with books. Elsa had a lot of furniture in her room, but Jack wasn't looking at it, he was looking her.

He took the knobs to open the balcony doors; they opened. Jack entered the room and headed to the bed. He slid under the canopy and sat on the bed. He was staring at Elsa; she was sleeping peacefully, the blanket covered up to her waist, and he could see she was wearing a baby blue nightdress with a bow under her chest. Jack caressed the tips of her hair, still braided, and then he placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"Elsa, psst. Wake up."

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa mumbled without opening her eyes and turned her back to Jack.

"I'm not Anna. It's Jack," he whispered.

Her brain took a few seconds to register the information, and when it did, Elsa opened her eyes abruptly and turned to see Jack. He smiled at her. She gasped and almost jumped out the bed. Elsa was holding the blanket at the height of her neck; she was looking him, astonished.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I'd come back." Jack didn't know what he did wrong.

"Yes! But you never mentioned anything about invading my room.." she explained nervously. "And in the middle of the night! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry." Jack felt embarrassed for scaring her. "It's just that I'll leave tomorrow and I wanted to see you."

"You'll go?" she said sadly. "Are you going back to your world?"

"No. The others guardians and I have to go to another kingdom; remember Pitch?" Elsa nodded. "We're parting to stop whatever he's up to and I don't know when I'll be back, that's why I couldn't wait to see you again."

Elsa smiled nervously, a part of her was glad that Jack was eager to see her. After all, she was too.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

"Come with me." Jack took her hand, dragged her out of the bed, and lead her to the balcony. "There's a place I want to show you."

"No! Jack, wait!" Elsa tried to pry her hand out of his. "I'm not dressed."

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped and looked at her. "You're dressed." He pointed to the baby blue dress she was wearing.

"This is a nightgown." She pointed to her dress. "And it's not considered being properly dressed," Elsa explained.

Jack gazed to the dress again. It was shorter than the gown she wore on the afternoon; the skirt ended just above her ankles and the sleeves were wider on the wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Jack blushed.

"It's okay." She rested her hands over her lap. "If you don't mind to wait 'til I get dressed.."

"I'll wait." Jack said, giving her a smile.

"Good," Elsa said and stayed where she was.

Jack was looking at her, wondering why she wasn't getting dressed. After a few seconds of silent, Elsa spoke.

"Jack, I need privacy." She realized that Jack wouldn't move if she didn't mention that she needed space.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Jack blushed. "I'll be out there waiting for you." He pointed to the balcony and he went out of Elsa's chambers.

Elsa smiled brightly when he went out. Now she had a little problem; What was she going to wear? She passed through all the dresses but none seemed to fit the occasion.

'_Etiquette class doesn't teach you how to dress when you sneak out of the palace with a handsome stranger.'_ Elsa thought. _'Wait, handsome?'_

Elsa didn't find anything to wear and was afraid of making Jack wait too long. She waved her hands and her ice queen gown formed onto her nightgown.

Jack sat on the edge of the balcony. He was looking to the moon; he hoped Elsa liked what he planned for them.

"I'm ready," he heard Elsa's voice from behind him.

Jack turned around. He wasn't ready for the sight that awaited him. "Wow." Jack was speechless.

Elsa blushed; inside, she was glad for the reaction she got from him. Jack was sure there was dumb smile on his face, but he couldn't help himself. Elsa was stunning in that ice crystal gown; inside, he was proud that he was the reason why she made herself look so beautiful.

"Milady." He offered his hand.

Elsa took it and Jack pulled her delicately to his chest. He let go of her hand and hugged her by the waist.

"What are you—" Elsa gasped when she felt how Jack elevated them from the balcony floor.

She hugged him tightly, clutching the fabric on Jack's back. He smiled, pleased that Elsa was so close to him; he grinned.

"Look at the stars, Elsa. Look how they shine for you," he said.

Elsa was afraid of lifting her head; she thought if she moved a bit, she'd fall. But Jack was holding her strongly around her waist, and even if she just met him hours ago, she felt she could trust him. So she lifted her head.

The sky was full of bright stars.

"They're shining just for you," Jack repeated; Elsa blushed and rested her head against Jack's shoulder, staring up at the stars.

·

They landed on a large, strong crag situated at halfway on top of a mountain covered in white snow. At the bottom, a small village could be seen. Elsa knew that village was part of Arendelle and was inhabited mostly by ice harvesters and their families.

"I know it's not very impressive, but you can see all of Arendelle from here and it's a perfect place to see the stars and the moon," Jack said. "Also, we can be alone with no interruptions," he mumbled quietly.

Elsa was watching the little village at the bottom of the mountain and the principal village along with the lakes where ice harvesters cut the ice. She didn't hear the last part that Jack mumbled.

Jack was right. She could see her entire kingdom from it. Then she gazed to the stars. Then she returned her gaze back to Jack, who was staring at her.

"I love it; thank you," she said, giving him a small smile.

Elsa sat on a rock and stared at Jack. He was rather handsome with his boyish look. She blushed at that thought; Jack smiled knowing he was the cause of that blush.

"So, how old are you?" Elsa was curious.

"I'm 306 years old." Elsa's eyes were wide. "But I'm stuck at seventeen." Jack said, and Elsa was incredulous. "And you? How old are you?" He tried to divert the attention from his age. "Of course, if you don't mind telling me.." He remembered women don't like being questioned about their age.

Elsa giggled when she noticed the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm twenty-one years old," she said without problem.

"…_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining…"_

"What is that?" asked Jack.

Both saw how there was bonfire in the center of the village; a lot of lanterns were hung around and they could see the people dancing around.

"I don't know much about ice harvesters' process" Elsa said. "But it looks pretty." She smiled.

"…_Beautiful! Dangerous! Powerful! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled…"_

Elsa hugged herself with a sad expression.

"What is it?" Jack put his hands over her shoulders.

"I've heard Kristoff, my sister's suitor, sing that song to Anna before, and it reminds me about the dangers of my powers." Elsa looked to the village and then to Jack. "I wish they could be only used for joy, like yours."

"Elsa, the children of Arendelle have a lot of fun with your powers and the villagers are proud of having a beautiful, magical queen." Jack hugged Elsa and she returned it. "And, besides, it seems you can kick the butt of one hundred men."

Elsa laughed.

The singing ended, allowing a percussion of flutes, drums, and lutes. Jack stepped back and bowed offering his hand to Elsa.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know." She was unsure. "I haven't danced since I was a child." But Jack just smiled at her and she couldn't resist.

She took his hand; Jack placed his other hand on her waist and Elsa placed hers on his shoulder.

They did awkward steps at the beginning, but then they just flowed. Elsa felt more secure and looked Jack in the eyes. Jack gave her a seductive smile. She blushed.

"…_Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me, from all of the madness. Deliver me, courage to guide me. Deliver me, strength from inside me…"_

A female voice could be heard, singing from the village. Elsa rested her head on Jack's chest; the song described how she felt inside. She was so emerged in her thoughts and hearing Jack's heart beating that she didn't notice when they started to float over the village. They were dancing in the air.

"…_All of my life I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you. Now that you're here, now that I found you. I know that you're the one to pull me through…"_

It was everything she would like to say Jack, but she couldn't. She didn't understand how he could make her open up to him in the park when, even with her sister, it was difficult to speak about her years of solitude. But with Jack, everything seemed so right; there was no pressure to make a good impression or follow protocol.

"…_Deliver me, loving and caring. Deliver me, giving and sharing. Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing…"_

Jack was hugging Elsa, she was hugging him; they were still moving to the music's compass.

"…_All of my life I was in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you…"_

He couldn't believe he was there with Elsa, after secretly wishing for so long to find someone who would understand him; now he was there with her.

Elsa moved her hands to Jack's chest, lifting her head to look up at him. The moon was illuminating their faces. Jack saw the moon's reflection in Elsa's eyes. They were staring into each other's eyes and their faces got closer.

They connected their lips.

It was a kiss full of love.

* * *

><p><em>She was like April sky<em>

_He was like frozen sky in October night_

_October and April_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**If you loved this Jack Frost, said thank you also to infinitely-lost, she added some details, specially with his staff. I didn't know what to do with it, algebra is killing me! **_

_**Don't get used to the spoilers because I had to study for that exam and writting has been a little slow for that (Thank you Algebra -.-) If I had some of the following chapter written and if it's enough, there'll be a preview. Remember that the preview is a compensation for the wait you'll have to do, because I have to concentrate in pass the exam.**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 7:**_

_'Great, it seems that I'll see Elsa sooner than later.'_ Jack tried to hide his smile. _'If the life give you lemons, make lemonade.'_

"But the good news are—" Anna said happily. "You found your soul mate!" said dramatically. "And both of you have icy powers, that's great!" said excited.

"When I'm with him, he breaks my walls down with a smile I let him in without second thoughts and it scares me."

"Oh Elsa! You're in love!" Anna squealed.

"She's _not_ an object you can claim as your own, Linus." Markkus tried to bring some senses on Linus.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the song "October and April" The Rasmus ft. Anette. **_

_**+The songs played while Jack and Elsa were on the ice harvesters' village are "Frozen heart" (you already knew that) and "Deliver me" by Sara Brightman.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know, I know; it was a long wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter. But until I don't do the exam this is going to be happening, that's why I left a preview at the end. I'm so excited for the sale of 'Frozen' DVD I'm dying to go to McAllen to pick up my reserved copy.**_

_**Nico Di Angelo 101, I'm glad you liked chapter 6 I hope you love this one.**_

_**TheWildeFiles, thank you for the cheers!**_

_** Sailor Fayth 09, LOL I had so much fun with your review; How do you do to guess I have planned for the up-comming chapters?**_

_**strongyu, I'm so happy that you have liked the story and enjoyed the kiss between Elsa and Jack. I must thank to Sara Brightman, her song did really inspired me.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks infinitely-lost for her help.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Regalame tu corazón [Give me your heart]<em>

_Dejame entrar en ese lugar [Let me in to that place]_

_Entregame tus labios rotos [Surrender me your broken lips]_

_Los quiero besar, los quiero curar [I want to kiss them, I want to heal them]_

_Los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor [I'll take care of them with all my love]_

_Es raro el amor [Love is weird]_

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa were kissing; it was timid in the beginning, but both were gaining confidence. Elsa felt like it was all a dream. She didn't want to wake up from it, but then she felt Jack's tongue trying to get into her mouth and pulled away quickly.<p>

She broke the kiss and looked at him with shock.

"What were you doing?" she questioned him.

"I uh.." Jack was confused. "I was kissing you?" He sincerely didn't know what the problem was.

Elsa noticed they were floating in the air.

"Put me down," she ordered, a bit scared, but the tone of her voice stayed calm and regal.

Jack floated back down to the ground slowly as to keep her from getting scared. Once they were on the ground, Elsa moved away from Jack quickly, hugging herself. Confused, Jack walked closer to her and was about to put his hands on her shoulder to calm her when Elsa reeled back, not allowing him to touch her.

"Elsa, what happened?" he asked with concern. "What did I do wrong?"

"Just take me home," Elsa said without facing him.

"But Elsa…" She didn't turn. "We need to talk about this," he said with confidence, but she stayed in silence. "There's obviously an attraction between us." Jack got closer to her. "I like you and you like me." He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slowly. "I don't see what the problem is."

Elsa seemed very scared; she hugged herself even tighter.

"I don't want to talk about it." She gazed to the ground, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Please, just take me home."

"No, not until you tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it," Jack said authoritatively.

"And I said I don't want to talk about it." Elsa raised her voice.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Jack pleaded.

"_No_!" she shouted.

"Why _not_?" now Jack was also raising his voice.

"_Because I'm afraid_!" she confessed with angst in her voice. "Please, Jack...just take me home." She begged quietly, her head hanging down.

Jack slowly grabbed his staff and took Elsa into his arms again, flying silently to the palace.

·

When they touched the balcony floor, Elsa turned her back to Jack and walked to the balcony doors. Her hand stopped before touching the knob; she wanted to say something to explain to him why she reacted the way she did, but she couldn't put her emotions in order.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He paused, looking down. "I don't know when I'm going to be back," Jack informed her.

She was just looking at his reflection on the balcony door's glass. Jack was waiting for her to reply, but Elsa didn't move an inch. He clenched his hand around his staff.

"Good night. I'm sorry for bothering you," Jack said quietly and flew back to the valley without another word.

Elsa turned quickly when she saw him go. She stared at his disappearing figure as he went.

"Be safe," Elsa said to the wind, concerned about him. Jack told her Pitch was dangerous. "And I'm sorry for hurting you," she said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_'But I don't want to be hurt either.'_

She entered her chambers.

∞·∞

The next morning, the guardians woke up, ready to leave. They were saying goodbye to the trolls. Jack was down; he didn't want to leave without speaking with Elsa first, but this time, Bunny was making sure he wouldn't sneak out like last time. And, besides, he couldn't throw away his duties whenever he felt like it.

He was touching the trolls with his staff causing some frost upon them that made them tickle. Pabbie approached him with seriousness in his eyes.

"Pardon me," he said to Jack. "You're blessed with the powers of winters." Pabbie stated.

"Yes, I bring snow days and lot of fun." Jack said happily. "That's my job." He said with pride.

"Excuse me," Pabbie said to North. "I know you want to part early, but could you wait until the afternoon? I have a task for the young man."

"For Jack Frost?" Bunny said in disbelief. "He's not the right person for a task. Does it require being brave? I'm good at being brave."

"I'm afraid only a person with ice powers can understand," Pabbie said to Bunny.

"If you need Jack, I'm sure he won't let you down," Said North.

Jack nodded to North; the guardians trusted him—even Bunny—, which he was grateful for. He will make sure to not disappoint them. Tooth and Sandy cheered him on, saying he'll do a wonderful job. Pabbie lead him out of the valley.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He said when they were out of the guardians' sight. "A child with the powers of ice and snow was born in these lands."

'_Elsa!_' he immediately thought.

"There was a beauty and danger in her powers. For a long time, she lived in fear, and one day she covered her land in eternal winter although she has learned to control it. I know deep inside she feels alone and sees her gift as a curse." Pabbie saw that Jack was listening carefully. "Could you please help her see that it isn't a curse?"

"Sure, I want to help her," said Jack. "So who is this girl?" he pretended he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Pabbie replied.

'_Great, it seems that I'll see Elsa sooner rather than later._' Jack tried to hide his smile. '_If life give you lemons, make lemonade._'

"Tell her that Pabbie sent you and she will receive you."

·

Breakfast was always chatty since Elsa and Anna had grown back together; Anna would ramble about the things she wants to do during the day and invite Elsa, while she accommodated her schedule to have enough free time to share with Anna. But this time, breakfast was silent; the only sound was the knives and forks against the plates. Anna noticed Elsa's sad eyes and got worried.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna said, worried.

Elsa lifted her gaze from the plate to see her sister. She sighed.

"Is it about the boy you met yesterday?" Anna said, and Elsa nodded lightly. "Did you have a fight?" Elsa gave a loud sigh. "It's okay." Anna put her hand over Elsa's. "You know you can trust me."

"It's too complicated," she said.

"The beginning is always a good start." Anna said with a smile.

Elsa put her hands over her lap, reclined back into her chair and sighed heavily. She started to tell to Anna how she met Jack while they were playing on the forest and warms sensations he made her feel in her heart.

"I thought it was you," explained Elsa. "I saw something blue, and because you were wearing my blue dress, I thought: oh! It's Anna! So this is basically your fault." Anna just giggled.

"Why did you run away?"

"It was too much, there were so many feelings." Elsa clutched her hands on her chest. "There was happiness, fear, amazement, embarrassment...I wanted to stay, but get away at the same time." Elsa said with frustration. "It was overwhelming! My heart was beating so hard. So I ran away."

Elsa then told her how Agatha took Jack to meet her, about the conversation they had in the park, and Jack's story. Anna squealed when Elsa mentioned the almost kiss and how disappointed she felt when they broke apart.

"He's from another world?" Anna asked, not very convinced. Elsa nodded. "And is he really _that_ old?"

"Yes, I know how it sounds. I still don't believe it completely."

"But the good news is—" Anna said happily, "you found your soul mate!" she finished dramatically. "And both of you have icy powers, that's great!"

To finish, Elsa told Anna about the events of previous night. The kiss and how it ended.

"Wait! Back up, back up! I don't understand," said Anna. "If you wanted him to kiss you in the afternoon, what changed at night?"

"I liked the kiss, I really enjoyed it...but then he…." Elsa mumbled the last words while playing with the corners of her napkin.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said he….." she kept playing with the napkin.

"Elsa, please!" Anna was impatient. "Just spill it!"

"He tried to put his tongue in my mouth!" she screamed and covered her mouth with both hands right after.

Anna was also covering her mouth; she slowly put her hands down and revealed a big smile on her face.

"And then?" she asked curiously.

"Then I stopped him."

"Why!?" Anna said, pulling her pigtails braid down in sign of frustration.

"Because he tried to put… you know— because he tried to.." Elsa blushed.

"And it's totally normal," Anna said with her cheerful voice. "It feels good." She said with a little blush, playing with her fingers.

"Wait," Elsa processed her sister's words. "Why do you say that? How do you know—" then Elsa realized and gasped. "You and Kristoff!" She looked to Anna in shock.

"Kissing is totally normal in a relationship." Anna said, taking off importance to the matter. "But we're not talking about me and Kristoff, but rather, you and Jack," Anna said with determination. "And I know that's not the real reason why you shut him out. Maybe the tongue thing scared you, but that's not enough reason to—"

"Anna! Yes, it is enough reason!" Elsa interrupted her. "And please, don't repeat it again," she said, embarrassed; she sighed. "I told you, his presence made me feels so much that I feel I'm going to explode. And, also I'm.. afraid."

Anna knew that Elsa was afraid to experience new situations, unlike herself, who didn't doubt to take the risk.

"I don't know anything about relationships and I don't want to hurt him or allow him to hurt me." Elsa clutched the napkin. "When I'm with him, he breaks my walls down with a smile. I let him in without second thoughts and it scares me." Elsa looked Anna in the eyes. "What if it's all a façade, like Hans?"

"Oh Elsa!" Anna stood up to hug her sister. "I know, I was a reckless fool, but you're not like me. You're wiser."

"It seems that when it comes to romance you're wiser," Elsa said returning the hug.

"Actually, what I know about true love is thanks to Olaf." Anna said with a smile. "And that Kristoff was raised by true love experts, it helps."

Both sisters laughed.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Gerda said, entering the dinning room. "There's a young lad in the courtyard who wants to speak with your Majestic. He says Pabbie sent him."

·

Anna and Elsa stepped into the courtyard and saw Jack sat in the edge of a fountain, swirling his staff. When he saw Elsa, he stood up and waved his hand enthusiastically. They started to walk towards him.

"Is that Jack?" asked Anna, almost jumping as she walked. "He's cute!"

"I don't understand what he's doing here." Elsa was confused but glad to see Jack. "He said he'd leave today."

"Maybe he wants to make up for last night," suggested Anna, and she gasped. "Oh! Your very first lovers' quarrel and he's already apologizing! And it's not even his fault!"

Elsa looked to her sister, shocked. Did she mean it was her fault?

"He didn't do anything wrong," Anna said reading her sister's expression. "Now, go there, apologize, and kiss to make up."

"What?"

"And if he wants to put his tongue in your mouth, just let him."

"What?! But that's… no, Anna!"

Jack just watched the sisters walk to where he was while they chatted. They stopped talking when they were close enough to be heard by Jack.

"So, you're Jack," said Anna gleefully.

"Jack, this is my little sister, Anna." Elsa said, introducing the two to each other. "Yes, Anna; he's Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Anna." Jack bowed to Anna.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Anna said cheerfully and then became serious. "So Jack, What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Well, I— uh.." Jack rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I just want to get to know her," he said, smiling to Elsa. She blushed.

Anna stared at Jack suspiciously and then an idea popped in her head.

"Well, Jack," Anna said with a fake serious tone. "I'm going to give you a chance." She walked around Jack, circling around him. "But!" she pointed her finger close to Jack's face. "If you hurt my sister, I'll punch you in the face," she said, trying to sound intimidating.

Then Anna backed up and saw her sister was really embarrassed. And then she became the cheerful Anna that she is.

"Why don't you have a date?" Anna suggested.

"A date?" Jack and Elsa said at the same time; him with enthusiasm and her with concern.

"Yes! Here in the palace!" Anna clapped her hands together. "Oh! What about a picnic in the garden?" Jack nodded gleefully.

"I just had breakfast," said Elsa.

"Oh, you'll be fine; you barely ate." Anna said, carefree. "I'll make the arrangements!" she said, entering the palace. "Remember what I told you Elsa!" Anna yelled, running through the palace doors.

Elsa's eyes widened and she tensed, knowing very well what Anna meant. The tongue incident.

"Is she serious about the punch?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Oh yes, she is," Elsa replied with absolute confidence.

·

The guards greeted Kristoff when he entered the courtyard with Sven. The guards were in friendly terms with 'The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer'. Kristoff still found the title a bit awkward, but it didn't matter to him anymore. What did matter was that he was close to his princess.

He didn't put a foot inside palace yet when he saw Anna running towards him. He didn't have time to react when he felt Anna grabbing his hand pulling him inside the palace.

"Wait! Anna, what happened? Sven!" he looked back where he left his reindeer; because it didn't matter how much Queen Elsa appreciated Kristoff, Sven wasn't allowed to step beyond the courtyard.

"Don't worry, Kai will take him to the stable; Olaf's waiting there for him," said Anna, still pulling him through many halls and stairs.

They finally stopped in a medium-sized room. Because of the furniture, Kristoff deduced that the room belonged to a girl. Everything was blue and very feminine. Anna took a pair of opera binoculars and looked through window with them. Kristoff just looked at her with incredulity; even after all this time, he got used to her odd behavior —he was odd sometimes— but there were times he wondered about what's going in her mind.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Elsa's old room," Anna answered while looking to the window. "It's perfect to see the garden."

"What are you doing?" he was curious abut his girlfriend's behavior.

"It's her first date!" she squealed.

"Are you spying on your sister's date?"

"Shhh! It's _not_ spying! I'm just making sure she won't ruin things." She explained, carefree. "Take these." She handed him another pair of binoculars without taking her sight off the window.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kristoff said, accepting the spectacles and watching whatever Anna was watching.

He saw Elsa sitting over a cloth; there was a white haired boy beside her. They were chatting and having a picnic. Elsa seemed relaxed and enjoying Jack's company. He was close to her, but keeping his distance; he didn't wanted to scare her like last night.

·

"Is it true? Flying machines?" Elsa asked, incredulous.

"Yeah! They're airplanes." Jack said with a sincere smile. "There are so many things and places different from here; I'd like to take you to visit them all. There's an ice hotel in Sweden, I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I built an ice palace, you know," Elsa said proudly.

"Really? I'd like to see it." Jack said with amazement.

Jack and Elsa stayed in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Elsa felt confidence building up inside her. Jack knew if they stayed like this for more time, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of kissing her. So, he decided to break the silence.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Well, what's yours?"

"How about we tell each other at the same time?"

Elsa nodded.

"Blue!" they both said, perfectly in sync.

"Well, that was too obvious," Said Elsa, playfully pointing to her blue attire.

"Favorite season?" asked Jack.

"Winter!"

"Spring!" they said at the same time again.

"Spring?" asked Jack. "I thought it'd be winter for obvious reasons." He waved his staff, forming snow in front of them.

"Yes! I can make it snow whenever I want so there's not point to wait for winter." She explained. "And Spring is always full of warmth and colors. It was my Mom's favorite."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"You said you travel a lot in your world," said Elsa. "What's your favorite place?"

"The beach!" Jack said happily.

"The beach?" said Elsa curious. "I thought you'd say a cold place. 'For obvious reasons'." she added the last part playfully.

"And you like spring!" said Jack playfully. "I like to freeze the waves; it's fun, especially when there are surfers around. It's so funny to see their faces." He was laughing.

"You just like to create trouble," Elsa said, smiling.

"I like to have fun." Jack corrected her. "Is there any place you like to visit?"

"Well, I never thought of that before." Said Elsa. "And you?"

"Sahara desert." Jack saw the confused face of Elsa and explained. "I'm not allowed to go there because it cant' snow in a desert, so I believe it'll be fun to bring a snow day there."

Elsa just giggled.

"As I said before, you just like to start trouble." Elsa said, leaning close to Jack.

"I thought good girls liked bad boys." He grinned to Elsa, getting closer.

"Not all do. Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she said, defiant.

They looked into each other's eyes before closing them. The distance between them disappeared and they kissed.

Jack put his hands on Elsa's shoulders and slid down them to her waist; she felt pleasurable shivers going down her spine at the feel of his touch, making her forget all her insecurities. In response, Elsa put her arms around his neck. He used his weight to push her down to the cloth; once Elsa's back touched the cloth, the intensity of the kiss grew.

She opened her mouth, inviting Jack in. He did.

This time, she didn't run away. She gave in.

·

"Um— uh, I don't feel we should be doing this." Kristoff said, feeling uncomfortable watching his soon-to-be sister in law kissing the unknown boy.

"Nah, it's fine! Stop being such a worrywart. They won't find out," replied Anna.

Then they saw how they laid on the cloth, Jack over Elsa.

"Is that really your sister?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "I mean, is that seriously the poised and regal Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, she is," Anna said joyfully. "I'm so happy that she found the one, just like me." She looked over to Kristoff; he smiled.

Anna kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to spy on her sister's date. Kristoff did the same, but for different reasons. He grew fond of Elsa, how she gave up so much to keep Anna safe; also, thanks to Elsa he met Anna. Now, he had to see to it that no one would hurt his new family.

They watched how the lovebirds kept kissing over the cloth, and when Jack gained enough confidence to be sure this time Elsa wouldn't reject him, he slid one hand from Elsa's waist to her leg, caressing it over her dress's fabric.

"Wow. Wow! What happened to: you can't marry a man you just met?" Anna said, imitating Elsa's voice.

"Aren't you mad?" he said, looking to Anna. "He's taking advantage of your sister," said Kristoff, concerned.

"She doesn't seem to be mad."

·

Elsa felt her inhibitions disappear. She didn't care when Jack's hand traveled to her leg; she was enjoying it. In response, she caressed his back. They separated to breathe.

Elsa's face was red; she felt like she was burning. Jack looked at her dreamily, a goofy smile on his face.

"I guess I'm falling in love with you," she said unconsciously. She felt like she was floating in the sky.

"Good, because I definitely am." He leaned in to kiss her again.

This time it was a short and calmer kiss than the previous one. Jack lifted his head; something in the palace caught his attention. He saw something shine from one of the windows. Elsa didn't, her mind was floating in a pink cloud.

Jack focused his sight and recognized Anna's figure and beside her was a man with broad shoulders.

"Your sister and someone else are spying us." Jack informed Elsa, getting off of her.

The pink cloud dissolved as soon Elsa comprehended Jack's words.

"What?!" she sat up abruptly and looked to the window where she used to glance to the garden, just exactly where she was with Jack.

·

"Oh no!" squealed Anna. "We've been discovered!" She said when she saw Jack looking where she and Kristoff were standing.

"What should we do?" asked Kristoff, terrified. He didn't want to provoke the anger of the ice queen and end up frozen.

·

Elsa and Jack stood up from the cloth. Elsa was running her hands through her hair, almost undoing her braid. Jack didn't know how to calm her down.

"Oh no, no, no." She was rambling. "What is Anna going to think? How am I going to explain what she saw?" she was pacing around Jack.

"Elsa, Elsa!" Jack took her by the shoulders. "It'll be okay. Is there any place where we can be alone?"

"Yes, my ice palace." She responded.

"Let's go." He carried her in his arms, bridal style.

Just then, Babytooth appeared, flying to where they where standing. The little fairy wasn't happy with the sight; brave Jack was carrying, very close to his chest, a pretty girl. Jack looked disappointed when he saw his little friend appear.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I have to go." He put her down.

"It's okay." She said, a little disappointed for not spending more time with Jack. "Promise me you'll be safe," she said, concerned for his safety.

Jack cupped her face with his hands.

"Promise me you'll wait for me," he said in reply. He was very close to her lips; she nodded and they kissed. "Don't flirt with other boys while I'm gone," he added, joking.

Elsa smacked him on the shoulder and then smiled.

"I'll miss you," she said. looking him in the eyes.

He kissed her again. It was a long and passionate kiss; they didn't know when they would see each other again.

"I'll miss you too," he said.

And with that he parted away with Babytooth. He came here on a mission, and even though meeting Elsa was a wonderful plus, for the moment he would have to focus on defeating Pitch Black. After finish his mission with the guardians, he will have the time to build a relationship with Elsa.

·

Elsa was walking through the halls of her home; she was humming the song she heard with Jack when they had their first kiss above ice harvesters' village. She saw Kristoff and Anna walking to her while they were talking. When they saw Elsa standing a few feet in front of them, they turned around to avoid her.

"Anna, Kristoff." Elsa said in her authoritative voice.

They stopped and turned to her slowly. Anna giggled nervously and Kristoff gulped hard. They're in trouble.

"Hi, Elsa!" greeted Anna nervously. "How was the date?"

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

They were in trouble.

In the end it wasn't so bad. Elsa just stared at them silently, but with seriousness on her face. Kristoff was sweating and Anna was rambling about how she was just making sure things went well between her and Jack. Kristoff started to say how sorry he was for spying on her and he will never do it again. Then Anna interrupted him, saying how happy she was that Elsa found her soul mate.

"Don't ever do it again." It was all that Elsa said at the end.

She walked beside them and stopped just at Anna's side.

"Thank you." She said to Anna with a smile and kept walking.

Anna's face lighted up and put a wide smile on her face. Kristoff just looked at both sisters, utterly confused

·

At night, both sisters were sitting on Elsa's bed. They were wearing their nightgowns; Elsa her baby blue one and Anna a baby pink one. They were clapping their hands together. It was an old game that Elsa and Anna invented when they both were very young. They were singing:

"1, 2, 3; together, clap together, snap together. You and me together, knees together, freeze together, up or down together, princess crown together." They formed a crown over her heads with their hands. "Always together." They gave a final clap. "You and me." They hugged each other.

They laid on the bed, laughing.

"I missed that," said Anna.

"I know, me too," Elsa replied. Then she let out a deep sigh.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna turned to look at her. "Since the afternoon, you've been quiet. I know! I'm really sorry for spying on you and Jack."

"It's not that." Elsa reassured her without looking at her. "It's just that.. I feel different." She turned to look at Anna.

"What do you feel?"

"Every time I think of him, I feel something in my stomach." She put her hands over it. "When I'm with him, I feel nervous and anxious, the good kind of anxious. I want to stay with him forever, and when he's away, I can't wait to see him again. And now that he's out there on a dangerous mission, I'm so worried for him," she said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

Anna was looking at her with a big, bright smile on her face. Didn't she get that her sister was in suffering?

"Oh, Elsa! You're in love!" Anna squealed.

"In love?" Elsa said, confused.

"Yes! In love!" Anna said, excited.

Elsa stayed in silence for a moment, replaying all the moments she spent with Jack.

"Yes," Elsa whispered smiling. "I'm love with Jack," she said with confidence. "Oh my gosh! I'm in love with Jack!" she covered her face. "But I just met him two days ago, I can't be in love." She tried to bring herself back to her rational side.

"Yes, you can when it's true love!" said Anna, almost jumping on the bed.

"I guess you're right," Elsa admitted after a few seconds. "I feel so weird, is that normal?" She asked Anna.

"Love is weird," replied Anna. "Isn't it wonderful?!" She said, smiling and spreading her arms in the air.

·

While Anna was giving Elsa love advices and having a good time, a fleet of army ships from different lands, now unified in one kingdom, were making their way to Arendelle.

The leading ship was carrying a blue flag with a silver lightning crest in the center; the rest were carrying a smaller version. King Linus was standing in front of the stern. It was a cold night, but Linus just felt the dark passion burning inside his heart.

"Linus." Markkus approached him.

"Make sure we arrive while the Arendelle folk are still sleeping," King Linus said.

"Are you sure about this? We can still turn around." Markkus tried to convince Linus that this was madness.

"I'm just going to take what is rightfully mine," replied Linus, coldly gazing to the sea.

"She's _not_ an object you can claim as your own, Linus." Markkus tried to knock some sense into Linus.

"You're wrong." Linus gazed to Markkus. "Since the moment I saw her for first time, she has belonged to me."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Markkus said, losing his patience.

"Make sure everything is ready for our arrival," Linus said with a cold gaze to Markkus.

"But Linus, you have to—"

"It's an order." Linus cut Markkus's words off with a dangerous tone.

Markkus just looked at him, trying to find the boy who saved his life long ago, but he couldn't; there was only a selfish king who didn't care about whom he would hurt to get what he wanted.

"As you order, my king," said Markkus with a bitter tone.

He retired to his room and Linus kept gazing into the night.

'_You shouldn't have rejected me, Elsa,_' Linus thought bitterly, clutching his fists. '_But you will be mine, even if it's by force._'

"As I promised, someday we'll be together," Linus said to the wind. His voice was dark and his eyes glowed with evil. "After all.. _you belong with me_."

* * *

><p><em>And let her taste the fires of hell<em>

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**Well, I hope that Elsa's reaction didn't confused you. What I wanted to do was to show the opposites reactions of Jack and Elsa. After three centuries of loneliness Jack is eager to jump into a relation with Elsa and because of his lack of human interaction he's following his instincts and doing what he has seen other couples do; on the other side, Elsa spent most of her childhood and teenage recluse so she doesn't know how she should act or identify what Jack makes her feel so even if she enjoyed the kiss when he tried something out of her comfort zone she freaked out because is something unknown to her. But she will gain confidence.**_

_**I NEED HELP, I want to introduce some of the easter festivity for Bunny but I don't have a real notion of how does it celebrate and what does it mean in USA, in Mexico easter is three days of religious rituals so I've always wondered why paint eggs and look for them, if someone could please send me a PM explaining me so I can get Bunny right. Thank you.**_

_**PREVIEW:**_

"We can't allow the Queen go alone, it could be dangerous. Make sure to not leave her side." He said with authority.

If he only knew his beloved needed him more than ever.

she was wrong if she thought a group of pathetic men could protégé her from him.

"Wait, what?" was all Kristoff could say; he was also in shock. This guy was worse than Hans.

"Well, it's thanks to him that I'm finally getting what I always wanted!" Linus said angry standing up and slamming his fist on the desk.

"No, Gerda!" Anna exclaimed. "Do you know what _she did_?!" she pointed to Elsa.

"Elsa, go away." Anna mumbled.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Labios Rotos" Zoe, and "HELLFIRE"!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm really sorry I couldn't post this before but I was really busy at my new job and unfortunately I don't have an editor anymore. But Good news are: Spring break is coming so I'll have a lot of time to write. There'll be time when it takes me long time to post, but I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE STORY; I just need some time to adapt my new schedule and find some spare time to write.**_

_**Well, now here is the so awaited chapter 8, enjoy!**_

_**English is not my first language. (Liz I miss you!)**_

_**Infinitely-lost, thank you for your help and apportions in the past chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Hellfire, Dark Fire<em>

_Now gypsy, it's your turn,_

_Choose me or your pyre,_

_Be mine or you will burn_

* * *

><p>A new day dawned on Arendelle. Villagers woke up ready to follow their daily routines, but when they opened their windows to welcome the sunshine what it entered were the shadows of a fleet of ships.<p>

The villagers went out to see the view. A fleet of ships surrounded Arendelle; they were pointing their cannons to the village. They could see the soldiers behind the cannons gazing coldly to the terrified villagers. Were they under attack? The mothers rushed their children inside the house. The husbands stayed in front of their homes ready to defend their families.

·

Elsa was in her balcony, watching horrified the view; an army fleet was threatening her kingdom. She recognized the crest of the flags. Elsa knew who was behind this attack; she knew why but still couldn't totally comprehend the reasons behind his actions.

She heard a snore coming from her bed, when she turned to see. Anna was in there, drooling and snoring. Elsa closed the balcony doors and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. She was determinate; she won't allow anyone to disturb the peace of her sister and subjects.

Elsa took her robe and rushed to the council. When she opened the doors, the entire council was in there discussing, including the General. All they stayed on silent watching their Queen came into the room. They bowed on her presence.

"Are we under attack?" asked Elsa forgetting the formalities and going right to the point.

"We're not sure." Said a short chubby Lord almost bald. "We believe the fleet arrived at the night."

"Have they made any demand? Has anyone been hurt?" asked Elsa trying to remain calm.

"No, your Majestic." Said the General. "I'm not sure what's their plan of attack but my men are ready to fight back and defend Arendelle."

"We don't have the experience of King Linus in terms of wars." Pointed Lord Danske.

"We'll find a diplomatic way to end this, before use any hostile tactics." Elsa said firmly. "I'll go personally to talk to King Linus." The last words were directed to Lord Danske, even if she wasn't looking at him directly.

"I suggest we wait for Tallak to make the first move." Said Lord Danske. "We can't risk the safety of the queen." As Elsa, he had some notion of what put Arendelle on this situation and his words were directed to Elsa; he didn't want her to risk herself.

"Or my army could defeat those invaders." Said the general looking for the opportunity to fight. He looked directly to the Queen's eyes. "Just give me the orders and I'll do it." He bowed his head.

"No." said Elsa with conviction. "I'll get dressed and I'll speak to King Linus." She tried to hide the fear in her eyes; the memory of Linus' eyes full of fury for her, it scares her. But Lord Danske could see a small trace of that fear. "I'm sure there's a peacefully solution for this."

She went out the room firmly and regal. Once she was out, Lord Danske spoke.

"General." Said man stood firmly waiting for orders. "We can't allow the Queen go alone, it could be dangerous. Make sure to not leave her side." He said with authority.

"Yes, milord." Said the general and exited the room to prepare a cortege to accompany the Queen.

"Lord Danske." A member of the council called his attention. "Do you know something we're not aware of?"

·

The light of the sun was touching Anna's face. She could hear Elsa moving around the room. When Anna opened her eyes and focused her sight on Elsa, she was in front of her vanity mirror twisting her hair in the bun she used on her coronation day; she was also using the dress of that day.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna said half asleep. "I thought this was your day off." She carved her eyes and stretched her arms.

When she felt more awake, Anna saw the stress on Elsa's face.

"Elsa, are you ok?" said concerned.

Elsa put her hands on her shoulder and softened her gaze when she saw the concern on Anna's eyes.

"Everything will be ok, Anna." She forced a smile on her lips.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but Elsa exited her chambers leaving a worried Anna. She just stretched one more time before got up of the bed. She saw to the window and her eyes widened.

She hurried to step in the balcony and gasped in horror, Anna covered her mouth with both hands; now, she knew the reason why Elsa seemed stressed.

∞·∞

While Arendelle was facing King Linus' rage; the Guardians were flying the sky on North's sled, they were on their way to Tallak to fight against Pitch. They were totally clueless about Pitch's protégé—or puppet, as Pitch liked to call Linus behind his back— and the dark ruse he—Linus— was up to.

"So, Jack." Said Bunny with mischievous voice. Jack knew Bunny was about to say something to annoy him but he was ready to answer back. "How was your date with the icy queen?"

But he wasn't prepared for that.

"What?" Jack was shocked. "Tooth!" he saw the fairy with reproach.

"I didn't say anything!" She defended.

"So it is true!" said Bunny.

"What?" Jack was confused. "You didn't know?"

"No, but now I know." Said Bunny very pleased with himself. "You're not the only one who know how to play tricks." Added mischievously putting his arms behind his head.

"Ho, ho, ho." North laughed. "Bulda and Cliff told us about the Queen and her powers, Bunny was just messing with you but it looks like he guessed right, didn't he, Jack?" he said while riding the sled. "I also knew something special happened to you; I felt it in my belly."

Toothania was looking at Jack with pleading eyes that asked for details, Bunny had a cunning smile on his face and Sandy was making sand hearts around Jack.

"Don't keep us waiting more, Jack." North said. "We want to hear it all." He said gleefully.

Jack sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest without unhand his staff. He told them how complete Elsa made him feel. That being beside her it felt so right. Sure he kept some details to himself, like the audacious kisses they shared and that they met before Pabbie told him about her because he didn't think that the Guardians would appreciate he prioritized to spend more time with Elsa over his guardian's duties.

"An that's all I'm going to say." He finished.

Babytooth seemed indignant that her hero found so fascinating the platinum blonde girl, Tooth was smiling genuinely happy for her friend, Sandy just threw more hearts to Jack and he couldn't see North's face but he knew the big man had a warm smile on his face.

"_Aaw_ Jack, I didn't know that you were aching for that kind of company." Mocked Bunny.

"Ha, ha." Jack made a faked laugh. "That's why I wanted to keep Elsa in secret." Mumbled annoyed.

"We're happy that you found the one that completes you." Said North.

"When are we going to meet her?" asked Tooth enthusiastically.

"As soon as we send Pitch back to where he belongs." Jack said recovering his enthusiastic mood.

Tooth squealed in excitement, North laughed and Sandy clapped and made some sand cherubim to fly around Jack.

"Stop it Sandy!" he waved his hand to dissolve the figures.

"Are you feeling lonely, Jack?" Bunny said not wanting to lose a chance to annoy the winter spirit. "Ouch! Hey!" Easter Bunny said after Jack pointed his staff and froze his tail.

"Boys." North said using his authority voice.

"He started!" said Jack and Bunny at the same time pointing each other with staff and boomerang.

"And I finished it." said Santa Claus.

Both Guardians groaned and gazed each other defiantly. Jack leaned back and closed his eyes thinking on Elsa; he missed her, he missed the sound of her laugh, the touch of her hands over his but mostly, the taste of her lips. If he only knew his beloved needed him more than ever.

∞·∞

Linus was on his ship's deck watching the desert village; everyone was inside their homes hiding. He smiled; he actually enjoyed the reaction his sole present has on the people, at the beginning when Pitch told him to be feared was shorter way to get power he wasn't convinced but now he could see how right his adviser was. He also learned to enjoy it; he liked to be feared.

His smile spread wider on his face when he saw Queen Elsa heading to his ship. She was imposing, as a Queen should be; a cortege accompanied her. He laughed inside, she was wrong if she thought a group of pathetic men could protégé her from him.

"Queen Elsa." He greeted when she and the cortege were near enough to hear him.

"King Linus," Elsa said with an emotionless voice. "I demand to know what is the meaning of this."

"And I'll be glad to answer all your questions." Said Linus in a cynical tone. "If you board into the ship we can speak in my private stateroom." He gestured his hand inviting Elsa to step in.

She tried to remain calm and not show her anger, on the other hand, the General and his men showed their anger. This man was mocking their Queen. The General received strict orders from Lord Danske to not let Queen Elsa alone with King Linus.

"We won't leave the Queen's side." Declared the General gazing defiantly to Linus.

"Elsa!" they heard Anna's voice coming from behind.

"Anna, Wait." It was Kristoff's voice.

"Princess Anna, please wait up!" Lord Danske said, along with other members of the council.

A group of people came rushing where, Elsa and the cortege were. Anna stood beside her sister followed by Kristoff, Sven and the entire council.

"Elsa, what is going on?" Anna asked frantically. "I saw the ships surrounding Arendelle." She pointed to the ships. "Are we under attack? I asked to Lord Danske but he didn't answer me and then I asked Kai but he neither told me. Nobody tells me what is going on!" said frustrated. "Please, Elsa, tell me what's happening." She put her hands around Elsa's arm who, didn't took off her eyes of King Linus.

"Anna," Elsa looked to her sister. "It's not safe here. Go back to palace." She said coldly.

Her tone of voice hurt Anna, it reminded her of the years Elsa ignored her inside her room. But she knew this time, like those years; Elsa was just trying to protect her and should remain emotionless to face the current situation. But of course Anna won't let her sister to face the world alone.

"Neither for you." Anna said determinate. "But you're here and I'll stay with you." She wrapped her arm around Elsa's.

"You're not alone, Elsa." Kristoff put his hand over her shoulder.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. She looked to her sister with a comprehensive face allowing Anna to stay by her side. Both sisters faced the tyrant king with determination, showing him how strong they could be together.

'_Pathetic,'_ he thought. _'Oh, little princess, you and your little friend don't have a change against me and your sister will be mine. She wants it or not.'_

"What are you planning to do?" asked Anna with anger to Linus.

"Nothing, just take what is mine." Said Linus calmly. "Queen Elsa," he spoke to her. "Don't be afraid my men won't hurt your people."

"I find that hard to believe." She replied coldly.

"I and my fleet would retire once Arendelle hand me what I came looking for." He said smoothly. "Otherwise, we'd stay. My forces has Arendelle under siege, we won't let anyone get in or out."

"Pfft, it doesn't sound like a great plan." Anna whispered to Elsa.

"What is what you want?" asked Elsa defiantly.

"You." Linus said firmly.

Elsa was in shocked to the Linus' declaration. Anna gasped and felt the arm around Elsa's getting colder. The council and guards muttered in disapproval King Linus' presumptions.

"Wait, what?" was all Kristoff could say; he was also in shock. This guy was worse than Hans.

"I'm aware of the lack of supplies due the early winter incident and the ship from Corona with the necessary supplies to not starve. How long do you believe Arendelle can resist isolation until your people start to starve, Queen Elsa?" Linus said viciously to Elsa.

"Marry me Queen Elsa and I'll take care of Arendelle." Those were Linus' final words.

Everyone was in silence looking to Elsa, waiting for her answer. She was trembling inside for the fury, impotence and fear for her subjects' safety. It all depended on her.

·

Elsa, along with the people that witnessed Linus ultimatum, entered to the palace's great hall. They were discussing the events recently occurred on the port. Everyone was talking at the same time; Elsa could only made some words but she never answered back when they talked to her. Her face was blank and she was walking firmly; but they knew their queen was in distress because the air was so cold that they could see their breaths at speak.

"How he dares?!" Anna exclaimed.

"King Linus has excessed too much this time." said Lord Danske.

"He's insane." Said Kristoff.

"Elsa you won't accept his proposal, right?" said Anna frantically.

Elsa stopped walking. Everyone did the same.

"I want to be left alone." She said emotionless.

She headed to her office. Once she was sheltered in the four walls, she left out her breath and leaned her back to the door. Immediately, ice spread behind her back leaving a patron of spiky snowflakes on the walls.

She wrapped herself. Linus was right; they didn't have the enough supplies to endure this siege. Arendelle's army was skilled but didn't have enough experience to fight against Tallak. The ship from Corona was schedule to arrive in two days, maybe if they find a way to break through the fleet's barrier, it'd gave her more time to find a solution.

·

The day went through, the villagers did their daily routines but without their usual cheerfulness. Most of their spear time they spent it at home, away from the cannons.

Night arrived. Everything was quiet, but it wasn't the usual calm this time the silence was the announcement of a disgrace.

A fisherman, not born in Arendelle, was preparing his boat with all the supplies he could gather. His father moved away from his natal land because of a war took away his wife and almost his son—the fisherman. They moved to Arendelle because it was a pacific kingdom; they had a peaceful life. His father died years ago and now Arendelle was being invaded, the fisherman didn't have anything that hold him back and didn't want to be in a middle of a war.

So he waited for the night; he waited to use the dark as a camouflage to cover his run away.

·

Elsa was on her bed, she tried to sleep but it was useless. Every time she closed her eyes she heard Linus' words; he wanted her in order to release Arendelle. He claimed before that he was there for something that was his. Was he talking about her? Does he see her as something that should be possessed? She was not an object! She's a person! A person couldn't be treated like Linus pretended to treat her.

_BAM!_

A roar fuelled the air.

She got out of bed. She took her robe and ran to the hall while she made the knot to keep it close.

"Elsa!" she heard Anna calling her. "I heard it, that was a cannon shot, wasn't it? Is _that_ _man_ attacking us?" she looked really frightened.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa tried to remain calm to not scare her sister anymore. "Please go to your room. You'll be safer there."

"_No!_" Anna hurried to her sister side. "I'll come with you." She was determinate. "That man declared us war in order to have you and I won't let him, I'll protect you."

Elsa smiled touched by her sister's words.

"Anna—"

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!"

Gerda interrupted her; she was running to the sisters, also wearing her robe to cover her nightclothes.

"Thanks Lord you're safe!" she hugged both sisters.

"Queen Elsa!" the members of the councils came into the run. All of them where wearing their pajamas and robes

"I heard a shot. I need to make sure that no ones in danger." Said Elsa.

"The General has already sent his men to investigate." Said Lord Danske.

A few moments later, the General with two guards stepped in the room.

"What happened?" asked an impatience Anna before the guards could properly bow and saluted the Queen and companions.

"One of the Tallak ships shot to a row-boat." Answered the General. "A fisherman was trying to get out of Arendelle."

Anna gasped and Elsa put her hands over her chest.

"Did he survived?" asked Elsa worried.

"Yes, your Majestic." The General said. "My men found him before it was too late. They took him to the physician's house." Elsa and Anna sighed relief. "There is more, my Queen." The General added. "Tell them what you told me." He said to the guard of his right.

"My Queen," he lowed his head with his hand over his heart. "When we were rescuing the fisherman; one of Tallak's soldiers told us that this was a warning, next time it'd be shot to kill, those were King Linus' orders. " he lifted his head and saw the horrified expressions of the people in the room.

The General started to talk about how they should attack the fleets before they seriously hurt another peasant, the members of the council were not sure if they would be able to economy survive an attack so close to the main village; the General was offended by the lack of faith they had on him and his men. They started to argue.

Elsa was immersed in her thoughts that she didn't listen the discussion between the General and the Lords. She retired slowly. Anna noticed her leaving; she looked to the men arguing in front of her and then followed her sister.

∞·∞

It was a peaceful night, stars were shinning and the trolls were dancing under the moonlight; every troll but the chief. Pabbie was looking to the moon.

"I'm worried for the Queen." He said to the blue luminary. "The shadow which you warned me has sifted over her." Pabbie sighed. "I thought you sent the winter spirit to protect her."

The moon stayed quiet.

"I know that you didn't just send the Guardians here for the shadow man, you wanted them to meet." He referred to Jack and Elsa.

The moon shone brighter as a way to answer. Pabbie sighed.

"I hope things end well for both of them." He looked to the direction where Arendelle was. "Dark times are coming."

∞·∞

Elsa was pacing around the office. The ice was turning black and red; a few icicles were growing from the ceiling.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice came from the other side of the doors.

She was struggling to open the door. It was a hard task due the ice that kept it close. After a few kicks and punches, the door finally gave in.

"Aha!" said triumphantly, when she opened the door. "U-uh," she expressed when saw the red-blacked ice and icicles. "Ahm, Elsa?" she got serious. "The General suggested that you could use your powers to disable their weapons."

Elsa put a horror expression on her face.

"_No!_ I don't want to use my powers like that." She said mortified. "I don't want to be a monster." She said quietly looking to the iced floor, recalling the time when she almost became one in her ice palace.

Anna hurried to hug her sister.

"And you're not." Said warmly, she looked to her sister in the eyes. "We'll find a solution. I promise."

Elsa smiled; she knew once Anna had something in mind, she wouldn't let it go.

The icicles started to grow back and the red-black ice slowly turned blue.

Two days passed. Arendelle was still under siege, Tallak's cannons pointing to the village. The villagers were most of the time sheltered in their homes. The council tried to find a pacific solution, the General proposed more war strategies and every attempt to speak with King Linus was useless; he stayed firm on his demand, Elsa.

·

"Linus!" Markkus entered to Linus' stateroom. "We need to leave this people alone, you need to leave Queen Elsa alone."

Every time he stepped to the deck and gazed to the village, it broke his heart. He remembered a town full of joy and noises, now it looked like a gosh town, deserted. He knew the person responsible from the drastic change in Arendelle's lifestyle was his friend. Someone needed to bring Linus back to his senses.

Linus was sat on his desk when Markkus stormed in; he lifted his gaze to face him.

"I came here for her and I'm not leaving without her." Linus said fiercely.

"If you coerce her, she will never love you like you want." Markkus replied with some anger on his voice. "You're ruining this people life just like you did in Tallak."

Linus opened his mouth to answer back to his childhood friend but Markkus cut him before the king could emit a sound.

"Don't you see the Pitch is manipulating you? He uses you like a tool, I don't know what are his purposes, but it's obvious that his advices aren't for the good of the kingdom nor yours." Markkus let his frustration out.

"Well, it's thanks to him that I'm finally getting what I always wanted!" Linus said angry standing up and slamming his fist on the desk.

"You might have her by your side but she'll never be truly yours if you keep on with this madness." Markkus said in low danger tone.

A soldier came in abruptly, interrupting the discussion.

"Your Majestic, a ship from Corona is approaching." Announced.

Linus smiled darkly.

"Looks like provisions from Corona have arrived. Shame they'll be lost on the bottom of sea among the crew's lives." He walked to the deck.

·

Elsa and Anna were running through the village square; Elsa was leaving a trait of ice where she stepped. They saw Corona ship approaching to the invaded Arendelle port. They knew Linus would be capable of sinking it. Elsa had the hope to find a solution before the supplies arrived but time ran out.

They reached to the port almost without breath.

"King Linus!" Elsa yelled.

She couldn't let innocent people to be hurt or worse killed because of her. If it was in her to prevent a disgrace, she will do it.

Linus closed to the board poising his hands on the wood. He saw Elsa and Anna panting.

"You called me, Milady." Linus mocked.

"P-plase, don't d-do it." Elsa said trying to recover her breath. "T-they're i-innocent. Spare their lives." She begged.

"I'd like to." He said with fake kindness. "But you're the only one who can save them." He grinned. "Just said the right words."

"Never!" yelled Anna. "My sister won't marry a despiteful man like you _ever_!" she pointed at him with her finger.

"Captain," he called. A soldier with a lot of medals over his chest stood beside him and saluted him with respect. "Prepare the cannons to shot to the ship from Corona."

Anna and Elsa held their breath on horror. Elsa's mind was going out of control. She needed to stop Linus, she couldn't let the subjects from her aunt's country die and she had to give back to her subjects their peaceful and joyful life.

"I agree!" Elsa yelled desperate.

"Hold on the fire." Linus commanded. He focused on Elsa. "Agree to what?" he was smiling enjoying the moment.

Elsa took a deep breath before pronounce the words that would seal her fate.

"I'll marry you."

She tried to pose calm and regal but Linus could see her lightly tremble.

∞·∞

At the same time, the guardians arrived Tallak. Bunnymund was glad to be on ground again; it didn't mind how many times he was forced to mount the sled, he'll never get used to it. Tooth and Sandy were floating over the ground happily; North was watching the sky concerned. It was gray, suddenly the wind blew lightly and made chill the guardians, and even Jack felt an uncomfortable cold running down his spine.

"Something is wrong in the air." Said Tooth wrapping her arms together.

"I can sense it and not just in my belly." Said North holding his stomach. "My entire being feels something's wrong."

"Didn't you say that in this world even adults can see us?" asked Jack holding his staff defiantly in case some Pitch's nightmares were around waiting to attack.

"Yes." Answered Bunny.

"Well, I've been thinking. What if all the time that Pitch has been here, he just didn't feed for children's fear but also the grow ups'? How much powerful would he be now?" Jack said.

The Guardians meditated about Jack's words. There was a possibility the winter spirit's theory could be right.

"If that the case, it would explain this somber atmosphere." Said North.

"Doesn't matter how powerful Pitch has become. We'll always defeat him." Said Bunny with confidence.

Sandy sent clouds of gold sand around the guardians to catch their attention. He seemed worried and pointed to the sky and formed a question sig over his head.

"Sandy is right. Collect fear from children and adults is not enough to made this change in the environment." Said Tooth.

"The only way this could be possible is if he found a source to spread fear faster." Said North serious.

'_Seems this will take more than I thought.'_ Jack thought grumpy. _'Hang in there, Elsa.'_ He touched the ground gently with his staff and the frost formed Elsa's silhouette.

Jack smiled.

∞·∞

Linus gave Elsa that day to gather her belongings. The next morning they will part to Tallak and she will go with them. The ship from Corona touched port safely—one of the army ship move to give the space to Corona's ship; the captain was a little confuse for the fleet that was surrounding the village but the Queen tried to reassure him that nothing bad was happening, she also rushed him to leave that same day. She felt back for not offer to the crew a place, food and time to rest for the trip but she rather not to temp luck.

When she entered to palace asked Gerda to prepare her luggage, Anna was begging behind her with tears in her eyes; Elsa was fighting hers to not come out.

"No, Gerda!" Anna exclaimed. "Do you know what _she did_?!" she pointed to Elsa. "She agreed to go with that awful king tomorrow! That's why she needs a luggage!" Anna broke in tears with her shoulders trembling with every chant, the force of her sobs made her bend facing to the floor.

Gerda gasped and saw to Elsa waiting for the queen to deny the princess statement. But she was looking to Anna; Elsa's gaze was hurtful and tears were rolling over her pink cheeks, she couldn't hold them back anymore. When she felt Gerda's gaze on her, she looked her.

"Please, Gerda." She said calm with plead in her eyes. "Do it."

Gerda walked to the Queen's chambers, she was walking slowly; she could just imagine the fatidic fate that awaited for Elsa on King of Tallak's side. Gerda hoped Anna's pleads will change Elsa's decision, she doubted it but hope was always something to hold on.

"Please, Anna." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's for the good of Arendelle, for yours and Kristoff's." She tried to say with her voice almost breaking.

"Elsa, go away." Anna mumbled.

Elsa backed up; her sister was rejecting her. It hurt her, tomorrow she was leaving and Anna was mad with her. She needed her to face whatever Linus would do to her and now that she didn't have Anna's support, Elsa wasn't sure she'd be strong enough to face Linus' dark thoughts over her.

"Elsa, go away!" Anna shouted to Elsa's face. "You have to run away." Anna pleaded standing straight. "Elsa," she took her sister's hands. "Go and hide on the mountains, don't let him found you."

Elsa cupped Anna's face with her hands. Relief that Anna was trying to protect her not shutting her out like she thought.

"I can't." she said solemnly.

Anna's face showed fear for her sister, while Elsa's showed determination.

"The day of my coronation I ran away to not face the fact that my secret was revealed, to not face you. I was so afraid that you'd see me as a monster that's why I ran away." She caressed Anna's hair. "To protect you from me but it only made everything worse and you almost died." Elsa smiled warmly to Anna. "I learned that run away doesn't resolve anything, we need to face our problems."

Anna smiled, Elsa was right. She hugged her sister burring her face on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Anna mumbled.

"It's okay." Elsa was patting Anna's back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna asked against Elsa's shoulders.

"Sure." Elsa smiled. "Now go to the kitchen let's bake some chocolate chip cookies together." she tried to cheer up Anna.

Anna went to the kitchen to try to prepare the ingredients. Elsa was watching her leave; it could be the last day she spent with her sister and wanted to make it last.

'_Also if I escape, I don't know what he'll be capable of doing to you and Arendelle; after all this is because I said no to his marriage proposal.'_

Elsa wanted to explain that to Anna but her sister was really distraught, so she decided to keep that thought for her.

·

The weather that morning was nice, the day was perfect to walk around the village, to visit friends and spend the day under the sun. But today was not that kind day.

The villagers were out. The news about Queen Elsa leaving with the invader King in order to save them and the ship from Corona spread quickly. They were out to say goodbye to their queen and wish her luck.

Elsa was crossing the village square, Anna was by her side holding her hand, Kristoff was there also to support Anna and behind their backs Kai and Gerda, along with other servants were carrying three suitcases; some soldiers were marching each side of the sisters and staff. At very last Olaf was mounting Sven; the little snowman didn't show the cheerful energy that was always inside him. Today, Olaf and his favorite reindeer were crestfallen mood.

"Elsa, we can still turn around." Anna said lowly.

But Elsa kept walking forward. Since the morning Anna's been trying to convince her to break her deal with Linus. Elsa tried to made her understand that wasn't possible but her little sister won't give up any time soon.

She just sighed.

"What about Jack?" Anna said hoping this would stop her sister.

Elsa stopped, sadness crossed her face but tried to compose and conceal her feelings.

'_I'm sorry, Jack.'_ Elsa kept walking.

The rest of the walk was in silent. They reached to the port. Linus was already in the port in front of his ship waiting for them; a small group of soldiers were behind him.

"Elsa," Olaf approached her still riding Sven. "Do you really have to go?" he asked sadly.

"Yes." She caressed his cheek. "Can I have a warm hug?" Elsa asked smiling but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course!" he hugged Elsa with his short twigs. "I like to give warm hugs, especially to you, Anna, Sven, Kristoff, Agatha, Gerda, Kai, Percy…" Olaf kept mentioning villager names. Elsa giggled.

"Be a good snowman and don't fright people around." Joked Elsa after the hug finished. Olaf smiled but wasn't his usual big, goofy smile. "Goodbye." She patted Sven.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Kristoff.

"I wish there was but please promise me you'll take care of my sister." She put her hand on Kridtoff's shoulder.

"I promise." He put his hand over his heart.

Elsa smiled him and turned to her sister, who had tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Anna—"

She began to say but was cut short when she felt Anna collapsing on her chest and her arms around her back. Elsa hugged her back.

"Please don't go." Said Anna against Elsa's chest with tears rolling over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa said crying and burying her face on Anna's hair. "I'm going to miss you." She caressed Anna's hair; she'd miss to braid her hair every morning. "Remember to take care of our people." Anna nodded still crying over Elsa's chest. "I love you." Elsa's voice broke.

They cried hugging each other tightly. The witnesses were touched and heart-broken by the scene. They also didn't want the Queen to go with _that_ King.

On the other hand, Linus was getting sick of that. He wanted to take Elsa as soon as possible and part to Tallak to prepare the wedding. It seemed that the hugging, crying and saying goodbye it would never end and he was tired of that boshes. He walked to the sisters and took Elsa's arm.

Anna felt how Elsa was being pulled apart from her. Elsa felt that someone was pulling her away from Anna. She turned her head to see who was dragging her away; she saw it was Linus. He seemed annoyed.

"No! Wait!" Anna stretched her arm to reach Elsa; Kristoff was holding her from the waist, he didn't her near Linus. He was afraid the King might hurt her. "Just a bit more." She pleaded.

"Anna!" Elsa tried to reach her sister but Linus just pulled harder to his ship.

"Elsa!" Anna said but Elsa was on the ship out of her reach.

Elsa and Anna were stretching their arms, albeit to touch each other fingers but the distance between them grew wider. And they were separated again, but this time it wasn't a door—at least in that occasion they have the certainty they were fine—this time it was an insane man who wanted to posses Elsa at any cost.

The soldiers that were with him took Elsa's luggage. Linus commanded to start sailing once He, Elsa and his men were abort.

"_Elsa!_" Anna fell on her knees sobbing hard. Kristoff leaned on one knee to pull her to his chest and comfort her.

The Arendelle villagers felt sorry for their princess distress. The soldiers from Tallak tried to keep their straight faces and not show the pity they felt for the Princess of Arendelle also the hurt they felt when the citizens from said land shot them hateful gazes. They didn't want to be there either but it was their job to obey their King orders.

Elsa tried to stop her crying as she noticed that the ship where Linus dragged her it was the only one sailing.

"You said you'd leave Arendelle, if I agree to marry you. Why aren't your ships moving?" she complained.

"I give the order to go after we were out of sight." Linus said. "I want to make sure that your people won't follow us in some lousy attempt to get you back." He mocked.

Elsa just glared him trying to control her fury.

"Markkus," Linus said with a playful smile.

Markkus stepped in front of him.

"Yes, milord." He said politely but his eyes were cold.

"Take Queen Elsa to the main stateroom."

"Sure." He replied. "My Queen." He bowed to Elsa and invited her to follow him.

Elsa tried to hide her anger to that man. She remembered him from her coronation now she thought he attempted to spy on her and find the weak points in her kingdom to attack it in a future.

·

The stateroom where Lord Markkus leaded her was rustic but the furniture looked expensive, but everything was very masculine.

Elsa was on the bed crying, her shoulders were trembling; she tried to hide her sobs with the pillow.

She heard the door opened and saw Linus entering. She sat on the bed and cleaned the tears on her eyes. She looked him defiant.

Linus got closed to her and tried to touch her face but Elsa moved to avoid the contact with his hand. Linus clutched his hand and slowly back it off.

"You know Elsa," he said. "Nothing of this would have happened if you had said yes. I had everything planned, how our lives would have been how happy I'd have made you." He eyed her but she was ignoring him. "I do really love you."

The last words angered her. Love her! He said he _loves_ her! She wouldn't call this love. She gazed him with despite.

"I hate you." She said determinate.

Linus' eyes showed hurt but Elsa didn't see it. Linus replaced the hurt and sadness for determination and desire. She grabbed Elsa by the back of her head.

"It's fine for me." He said close to her face. He inhaled deep; she smelled like mint and orchids. "Hate can be as passionate as Love." He whispered over her lips.

Then Linus forced her in a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Like Hate and Love, Worlds apart.<em>

_This Fatal love was like poison right from the start._

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**Did you like it?**_

**_Infinitely-lost_****_, thank you very much for being my editor the past chapters and I'm really sorry you're not able to check what I write, again thank you for all the hard work you did. I appreciated it, Wish you happiness._**

**_MoonlightElephant_****_, thank you very much for the information that you sent me. It's really useful for what I'm planning._**

**_As you can see there's not PREVIEW for the next chapter because I haven't have much time to write it. I can just tell you that Elsa is arriving to Tallak._**

**_Hope to post soon!_**

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Hellfire" The Hunchback of Notredam Soundtrack and "October and April" The Rasmus feat Annatte.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! I hope you had a good time in Easter. **_

_**Firts of all I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It makes me really happy to see the acceptance "You Belong with Me" has and the opportunity you're giving it.**_

_** ; The confrontation you're hoping... it'll happen, not like that but I promise you it'll be wow.**_

_**Sailor Fayth 09; your reviews always make me laugh! poor Linus hahaha but I can't deny he deserves it.**_

_**strongyu; thank you for your review, it makes me happy you're enjoying this story so much.**_

_**YouNameIt; Yes, definitely Eugene, Rapunzel and her parents would appear later on and Jack's reaction about Linus and Elsa... I guess no one is expecting what I'm planning.**_

_**Guest; I know because the same animation technique used in 'Tangled' was used in 'Frozen' Rapunzel and Eugene has their cameo (at least that's my theory) but it's fun to believe that they're related and Elsa and Anna are going to need support from another land and family is a good reason to rise against someone with a powerful army like Linus, that's the mean reason I made them cousins.**_

_**MidorikawaxRyuuji; It's ok, I also use it for some verbs and adjectives that I don't know. And thank you for your support.**_

_**I will try for now on to make shorter chapters... don't promise I will get it buy I'll try.**_

_**Jack is still ignorant of Elsa's situation but when he finds out there'll be two broken hearts. Here it's chapter 9! thank you for your support and patience.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thank you to Nico Di Angelo101 for checking it.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Your poor sweet innocent thing<em>

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_Sweet sacrifice_

* * *

><p>After the ship from Tallak, where King Linus dragged Elsa on, left; Anna retired to the palace—she refused Kristoff's offer to accompany her. All the way the tears numbed her sight. When she entered to the palace, she ran to Elsa's chambers. She opened the doors abruptly, a part of her hoped to see Elsa sat by the window reading a book. But wasn't that what she saw; she found an empty room, some of her sister's stuff were missing.<p>

She closed the doors and opened the closet. Anna felt her heart sank when she saw most of Elsa's clothes weren't there. She unhung a blue gown that Elsa used to wear when she was a teenager.

·

When the leading ship parted and was out of sight, the rest of the fleet slowly started to sail away from Arendelle. The citizens felt like they could finally breath in relief and wanted to cheer but they knew too well who made this possible and the wish of cheering went down at the memory of their Queen parting away for their sake.

The guards who accompanied Elsa walked back to the palace with their heads down. They failed to protect the Queen; that's how they felt. Kristoff didn't know where to go, he wanted to go with Anna but she said she wanted to be alone. So he decided to go to the Inn, where he was staying.

One guard put a hand on his shoulder and told him to go to palace even if the Princess said otherwise. Kristoff walked along with the guards whom were spirited down; even Sven and Olaf were quiet.

When they stepped in the courtyard Gerda ran into them.

"Thank Lord you're here." She took Kristoff arms. "Kai sent me to find you." Her eyes showed desperation. "Quick, come with me." She started to pull him inside palace.

"What happened?" he asked mortified.

"Princess Anna." Said Gerda.

At the mention of his friend Olaf jumped down Sven mount. He hurried to follow Kristoff and Gerda.

She dragged Kristoff to the main stairs. The mountain man looked behind to search for Olaf, who was struggling to keep up with Kristoff and Gerda pace due to his little feet; it was a hard task to do. Noticing this, Kristoff spread aboard his free arm towards Olaf.

"Olaf!" he called him.

The snowman jumped on Kristoff's arm and the ice harvester secured him.

"Where is Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"She's locked up in the principal chambers." Answered Gerda.

They stopped on a double door. The details were rich and the doorknobs were golden. _'Elsa's room.'_ Kristoff thought. Some servants were in front of the doors trying to make Anna open the door. She never replied.

"I got the keys!" Kai arrived almost running with a set of keys in one hand. The servants moved to allowed him to open the doors. He opened them and Kristtoff rushed in with Olaf on his arm.

Anna was on the bed hugging a blue fabric over her chest. She was crying loudly. Kristoff put Olaf on the floor slowly.

"We'll leave you alone." Kai said closing the doors. Kristoff nodded understanding that they trusted him to calm down the princess.

"Anna." He called her.

He sat on the bed beside her and took her by the shoulders; she let him move her like a doll. Anna felt her face pressed softly on Kristoff's chest and his arms around her. He saw that the fabric she was holding tightly was a gown; he deduced that belonged to Elsa.

"He took her away from me!" she cried harder. "Why did she abandon me again?"

"Anna, she didn't abandon you. She sacrificed to protect Arendelle." He caressed her hair.

"Why? Why does it have to be Elsa the one who always sacrifice?" Anna sobbed harder.

"Because she loves you and Arendelle so much." Replied Olaf.

Anna pulled her head to see Olaf; she didn't know the little snowman was in there. When she saw Olaf's big eyes, she remembered.

_Anna was 6 years old; she was in front of Elsa's door crying, begging her to forgive her to be friends again._

"_Just tell me what I did wrong!" Anna sobbed. "I'm sorry Elsa; please, forgive me."_

_Elsa never answered back or opened the door. Gerda came and took Anna to her room. At the next morning there was a plate of fresh baked chocolate chips cookies with a note on the top._

I don't hate you.

Elsa.

_From that moment, every birthday Anna got a handmade present by Elsa. Anna knew that Elsa didn't hate her but wasn't still sure if Elsa loved her like she used to._

_**Elsa's Coronation Ball…**_

"_Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa interrupted Anna._

"_Wait, What?" Anna was surprised._

"_May talk to you, please." Elsa wanted to bring her sister's senses back and make her realize to marry someone you met a couple of hours ago was insane. "Alone." She said when neither Anna nor Hans moved._

_Hans showed preoccupation in his eyes; Elsa ignored it but Anna noticed it. She hooked her arm with Hans._

"_No." Anna showed determination in her voice. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."_

"_Fine." Elsa said calm. She tried to keep it in private but if Anna wanted to be exposed in front of this Prince… "You can't marry a man you just met." Said serious._

"_You can when it's true love." Anna replied defiantly._

"_Anna, What do you know about true love?" Elsa remained firm._

"_More than you do. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna said spitefully._

_Elsa got hurt by her sister's words because at some rate. They were true._

_**When Hans left her locked to freeze to death…**_

"_I don't know what love is." Anna admitted defeated. Elsa was right; she knew nothing about true love._

"_That's okay, I do." Olaf put his hand on her shoulder to conform her. "Love is…" Olaf thought deep to find the right words. "Putting someone else's needs before yours, like you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." The little snowman explained._

_**Celebration of the return of summer…**_

_Elsa made an ice rink with her powers. Everyone were enjoying and accepting that their Queen could make wonderful things with her magic. Elsa was trying to teach Anna how to skate._

"_Why did you keep it in secret?" Anna asked trying to not lose balance. "I mean your magic." Elsa held her hands preventing Anna to fall. "It's beautiful." Anna smiled._

_Elsa looked to the other side ashamed and then gazed Anna's hair like if she was looking for something. _

"_You don't remember this but when we were little we used to play with my powers all the time." Anna frowned trying to remember. "One night, there was an accident and I struck you in the head." Elsa closed her ayes trying to avoid the memory. Anna stared her sister waiting to proceed with the story. "I hurt you, Anna." Elsa said with sorrow. "Since that day I've lived in fear that I could hurt you or anyone else." Elsa opened her eyes. "That's way I shut the world out, to keep you safe from me."_

_Anna pushed to hug Elsa tightly. If it wasn't for Elsa's good balance, they could have fallen on the ice. In that moment she realized Elsa sacrificed their relationship and—almost—her entire life to keep her safe. _

"_Oh, Elsa! You don't have to be alone anymore."_

When Anna finished remembering she put her hands over her head; tears started to fill her eyes.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff tried to pull her to his chest again but she stood up.

She kept hearing those phrases inside her head.

"_Anna, What do you know about true love?"_

"_More than you do. All you know is how to shut people out."_

"_Love is… Putting someone else's needs before yours."_

"_That's way I shut the world out, to keep you safe from me."_

"_All you know is how to shut people out."_

Anna stared Olaf; the snowman started to feel uncomfortable. She fell on her knees and cupped Olaf's face; tears were rolling free over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." She mumbled. "She always knew what true love is." She wrapped Olaf in her arms and sobbed over his shoulder.

After a while, she stood up firmly and cleaned the tears on her face with her arm. Kristoff recognized the light in Anna's eyes; she took a decision and nothing would make her desist.

"Elsa sacrificed her freedom to protect me and now she sacrificed her happiness with Jack because she cares for Arendelle." Said determinate. "Kristoff, Olaf." Anna said firmly.

Said guys stepped in front of her. Anna was looking directly to them.

"We are going to bring back Elsa." She grinned.

"Yey!" Olaf clapped and jumped.

"Why is this awfully familiar?" whispered Kristoff but was glad that Anna was recovering her determination. "Count me in." He grinned.

∞·∞

Linus' lips brushed violently against Elsa's. She tried to keep her mouth shut; Linus was sucking her bottom lip. Her hands were over Linus' chest trying to push him away from her, but Linus had one hand on her neck and the other on her waist. Due to this, it was impossible for Elsa to get free of his grasp.

Linus was on heaven; or at least that's how he felt. Finally, what he always wanted: his perfect angel. Elsa was right there with him, in his arms. His lips on hers, kissing her. And soon she'll be his; his bride, his wife, his Queen and nothing would set them apart.

Elsa was fighting to catch some air and not allow Linus to deep the kiss he was forcing her into. She clutched her hands trying to bury her delicate fingernails on Linus but she barely scratched his leather jacket. Frustration filled her when he started to attack with wet kisses her chin going down to her neck; she felt ice forming in her hands.

Linus felt something cold over his chest but ignored it; he was too busy kissing his angel.

Elsa concentrated her energy in the palm of her hands and she let it go…

A small burst pushed Linus to the other side of the room. He fell over his back. Cold wind pushed him away from his angel, there was a trail of snow leading him to Elsa and some ice over his chest.

Elsa was standing in from of the bed; her hands raised, some blue light emerged from her fingertips. She used her powers to get away from him.

Linus laughed. Elsa stared him confused, still with her hands raised to defend herself. He stood up and walked slowly towards her, still laughing, making Elsa felt intimidated.

"It's going to be interesting to be with you." He said.

Once he was in front of her, he put a hand over her cheek. Elsa moved away.

"You're cold. I can warm you up." He grinned archly.

Elsa slapped him.

∞·∞

The Guardians decided to split up and explore. Jack and Bunny were paired together. North said they needed some time alone to bond. Jack and Bunny were walking through the forest. They didn't speak to each other if it wasn't necessary, must of the time they were arguing which path takes.

It was some kind of love-hate relationship. They tolerated each other presence but Jack had a thing for making him angry and Bunnymund couldn't let go his grudge for the 1900 blizzard. Still, they could work with each other just fine but attacked with sarcastic comments from time to time.

"Stop." Bunny stopped and held his hand to stop Jack. The winter spirit groaned.

"I told you, we should have turned to the left near the river." Jack complained.

"Sshh." Bunny held a finger in front of his mouth. "Listen." His ears stretched a little.

Jack stayed in silent trying to hear something but the only sound he caught was the wind blowing softly. He looked to Bunny; the Easter Bunny was focused in the sound his ears caught.

'_Sure, it's easy to listen when you have extra large ears.'_ Jack thought sarcastically.

"There are some children ahead us." Informed Bunny.

"Great! Somebody to talk to besides you!" Jack joked.

"Hey! I'm not boring, If someone's boring that's— What are you doing…?" Bunny started to complain but noticed how Jack flew near to the ground towards the children he located. "Jack! Stop!" He tried to catch the teenager but was too far ahead. "They mustn't see us!" He shouted but Jack didn't hear him.

·

Jack's feet touched the ground when he was able to hear the whispers of infant voices. He walked through the trees and moved a branch to see a group of three children in a small glade. There was a brunette girl and two boys—one blond and the other black haired. He couldn't comprehend what they were talking; the whispers were too low.

"Hello!" He greeted walking to them.

The children gasped and turned to see the stranger. They stared him like if they were examining him.

"My name is Jack." He said friendly.

He waited for the children to introduce themselves but they looked him confused, then the girl whispered in the ear to one of the boys. Then the three children looked to Jack's feet.

"You're barefoot." Said the blonde boy pointing to Jack's feet.

"And your hair is white." Added the girl.

"Why are you carrying that?" the last boy pointed to his staff.

"He's weird we cannot trust him." Said the blonde child.

"Weird? What do you mean with that?" Jack said a little offended.

"Your hair is white, your skin is really pale, you're not wearing shoes, your clothes are different and we have never seen you before." Enumerated the kid.

"Uhm…" Jack was dumbfounded; the children were looking him questioningly. "You're very observant." Was the only thing he could say.

"Yep." The kid said very proud of himself.

"Matt, let's get out of here." The girl pulled the blonde boy by the arm.

"Yes, remember that people like _him_ are bad." Said the other boy hiding behind Matt, the blonde boy.

"Hey! I'm here!" Jack didn't like that they talked about him like he wasn't there. "And I'm not bad!"

"We're not talking about you." Said the black-haired boy.

"Yes, we are!" said Matt. "Kind of." Added.

'_This boy is mocking me and bet he is enjoying it._' Jack thought frustrated watching the mischievous grin on Matt's face. '_He kind of reminds me of _Me_ when I annoy Bunny, Is this how Easter Bunny feels?_' Jack meditated for a moment. '_Nah! Don't think so._'

"We mean King Linus' adviser." Said the little girl in a cautious tone. "Pitch Black."

∞·∞

Markkus entered to the main stateroom with a tray of food in his hands; he saw Elsa gazed through the window, watching the waves. It seemed they had some calming effect on her. She turned around when she heard the door closed.

"I brought you something to eat, Milady." Said Linus putting the tray on the desk.

Elsa seemed annoyed by his present and gazed to the water again. Markkus sighed; since the Queen stepped on board, she has been ignoring him and just not him but every person who entered to deliver or retreat something. It was even worst when Linus tried to approach her or talk to her.

The king was getting furious of the Queen's behavior and released his frustration on anyone who had the bad luck to be in front of him. The crew started to avoid eye contact with their King and they also were very confused, it supposed that Linus would be in better mood once he got what he wanted from Arendelle.

Markkus knew very well that the source of Linus bad temper was the fine lady locket in the stateroom. Markkus sighed again for the sake of Linus and specially the crew's sake—who had to bear with Linus' mood—somebody needed to do something about Elsa's behavior and that would be Markkus. He didn't know how he could ask to the Queen to be kind with Linus; after all she had very right to be mad at him.

"Your Majestic, I know this is difficult for you but, Could you please at least speak to _him_?" he said quite insecure.

Elsa knew too well whom he meant by _him_. She faced him rather offended.

"I should be pleasant with _him_?" She said the last word with despite. "_He_ threatened my folk in order to have me, _he_ separated me from the people I care." She was raising her voice. "And I must smile and be affective to _him._" She was mad at Markkus for suggest her to be kind with Linus.

"I know this is hard for you but he's releasing his frustration with _you_ on the crew, and they don't deserve to be treated like that." Markkus tried to stayed calm but his voice showed his frustration.

"And I don't deserve to be treated like this!" Elsa paced furiously around the room. "And you can't talk to me like that, we're not at the same level." She glared at him. She noticed the way he talked to her was too familiar and impolite.

She didn't really care or liked to brag about her royal status with commoners, but she was mad with Linus and his accomplice.

"Listen, _your Majestic_." He said bitterly. "All I'm saying is this trip could be much better if you were a bit less _cold_, for the sake of the crew."

"And why should I help _you_ to keep _your King_ 'content'?" She made quotes in the air. "After all I'm here as a prisoner; and all thanks to you." She pointed to him.

"Me? Excuse me but for your information I tried to stop him." He took a step closer to Elsa.

"You're the reason Arendelle was under siege." She started to walk towards him while signaling him. "You came to my coronation to spy on me, to find the weak points of Arendelle, to tell your King about the best way to attack us." Once Elsa was in front of him, she started to hit his chest with her fists. "It's all your fault!"

The Queen's attack didn't hurt him even a bit but he wasn't going to allow her to blame him for her current situation. Although, she was right about spying on her; Linus did send him to her coronation to bring him information about her, he spent the entire event watching her moves, but he never gave Linus a war strategy to invade Arendelle.

So Markkus took her by the arms and turned her; her back was pressed on his chest. She struggled to get free but was useless. He walked with her in front of a small mirror. Elsa saw her own reflection in it; some strings of her hair were out of her braid, her face was red of anger and her eyes watery.

"That's the reason why Arendelle was under siege, the reason why you're here." Markkus pointed his finger to the mirror. "It's that what brought this upon you."

Elsa kept struggling and then Markkus let her go and she felt on the floor beside him. She looked him with rancor. He gave her a pitiful look and walked out the stateroom.

When she heard Markkus was away from the door, she started to cry on the floor. The air became cold and some frost covered the windows.

·

The crew was rushing to prepare to anchor the ship on Tallak's port. Elsa stepped on the deck for the first time since she locked herself in the stateroom. She looked to the sky and saw it was gray and the town seemed gaunt like no soul inhabited it.

"My Queen." She heard someone calling her from behind. When she turned around she saw it was Linus.

Elsa groaned lowly and gave him an annoyed look. Linus grinned and offered her his arm.

"I'm totally capable of stepping out of this ship without your help." She said proudly.

"I insist." Linus hooked her arm around his. "My Queen." He whispered in her ear; Elsa looked to the other side.

They climbed down the ship; a coach was waiting for them. The crew loaded Elsa's luggage on it. Markkus offered her his hand to help her get in but she didn't accept it; Elsa got in the couch without help. Once her luggage was secured, Linus got in the couch. Markkus climbed on the rear.

Linus sat in front of Elsa; he was watching her. His eyes softened and he has smiling; it was a warm smile, one his face didn't wear in the past years. For the first time he felt truly happy; and he liked it, more than be feared. His heart was filling with warm and felt butterflies in his stomach; Elsa was the only woman who had that effect on him. And now having her by his side, he knew his life would be much better.

On the other side, Elsa was looking to the window to avoid eye contact with Linus. Being in that small space so near him it made her sick. She noticed how the few people on the streets entered in their homes at the sigh of the couch and the ones who already were in their homes closed the windows. She felt sad for these people, to live in fear all the time, all the days; she knew very well how it was.

She closed her eyes thinking in Arendelle, in its cheerful people, in the village so full of life and in her sister running through the town's square. A tear escaped from her eyes. If she hadn't accepted to go with Linus, this could have been Arendelle's fate. She took the right decision even if it meant to give up Love.

'_Just when I finally was experimenting what is to love a man, a good man.'_ Elsa thought. _'I took the right decision, for the good of Arendelle, for Anna's happiness; I took the right decision.'_

She felt the couch stop. The lackey opened the door and Linus got out of the couch. He offered his hand to Elsa; this time she was forced to accepted it. Some servants were loading her luggage. Linus hooked her arm on his again, forcing her to stay close to him. They walked to the palace; Markkus was walking behind them.

There was a stonewall separating the palace grounds from the village. The iron gates were opened and two elder men were waiting for them. One of them was dressed on expensive clothes.

"Elsa," Linus said when they were in front of those men. "He is Lord Waldemar. He's member of the Council." He introduced the man in expansive clothes.

"Your Grace." Lord Waldemar bowed his head.

"And he is Gustav, the butler." Linus signalized to the other man.

"Milady." Gustav bowed.

"Gentlemen, I have the pleasure to introduce you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Linus said proudly with a new light in his eyes.

Elsa did a small curtsy.

She noticed the pity in the eyes of Gustav and Lord Waldemar. She sensed that they knew she wasn't in Tallak because she wanted to. They also didn't seem surprised to see her or hear her name; it was like they somehow knew her.

"Markkus convoke the villagers for an official announcement and make sure all the court be present too." Linus spoke again.

"Yes, your Majesty." Markkus bowed his head to Linus and went to fulfill his task.

"Your Majesty, there are some matters that need your attention." Said Lord Waldemar to Linus with a cautious tone.

"Sure. Gustav, take Elsa to her chambers." Linus said in an almost cheerful tone.

Lord Waldemar and Gustav seemed surprise by Linus' peaceful reaction. Gustav leaded Elsa inside the courtyard. The palace was so different from Arendelle's; it was made of stone and iron, the architecture was almost gothic.

They entered to the palace; the colors were dark and not enough light. The butler conducted her by different stairs and halls. Gustav explained her that King approved in advance any change she wanted to do in the decoration of her room and palace.

They arrived to a double door. Gustav opened the doors and stepped in a large room; it was full with expensive furniture, the room was filled with big blue lilacs bouquets, there was a young girl accommodating ornamental pillows over a bed with poles on the corners.

"She's Dorothea." Gustav said. "She will help you in anything you need."

Said girl curtsied award and her eyes gleamed in recognition.

"Queen Elsa, I'm at your service." Said Dorothea politely. "But you can call me Dora." Said cheerfully; Gustav scolded her. "Sorry, I mean." Dora became nervous. "It's a honor to be at your service." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Thank you." Said Elsa.

"I'll leave you to rest, your majesty. Your luggage will be brought soon." With a final bowed Gustav retired.

"Do you want me to show you the room?" Said Dora nervous.

"Yes, please." Said Elsa politely.

"Well, here is the room; obviously." Dora spread her arms. "With a very big comfortable bed, windows with sight to the garden, a shelf and bureaus." She pointed to the furniture she mentioned. "And here is—" she walked to two doors on the wall. "A closet full of the prettiest and finest gowns." Said while opened it.

And in fact, as Dora said it the closet was full of gowns of different colors and little space was left for the clothes she brought from Arendelle.

"And this chambers also comes with a private bathroom…" Dora kept talking but Elsa wasn't listening; she was watching the closet.

It was full of dresses for different kind of events and matching shoes. She got close and touched some of them. 'So King Linus was sure that I'd come with him. He planned all on.'

"Do you like them?" asked Dora with a smile on her face. Elsa looked to her and walked to the window. "King Linus picked them personally, just the best of the best." Said cheerfully.

"Take them away." Elsa said dryly.

"But—" Dora started to say very startled.

"You heard me, take them away." Elsa said with some anger. "I want nothing from that man." Said serious never taking her sight from the window.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Dora quietly.

·

All the way Gustav leaded Elsa to her chambers a pair of green eyes were following them from the shadows.

"So you're finally here, Queen." Said Cecile hiding in the dark.

Gustav took Elsa to the chambers that were besides Linus'; the chambers once belonged to her, when she was his fiancé. Now, they belonged to Queen Elsa.

Cecile focused her eyes in Elsa. She was dressing a simple but elegant purple gown with gold patrons of lilies on the skirt; the dress showed her shoulders and Cecile touched her left shoulder covered under the conservative gown she was wearing.

Cecile looked Elsa with deep hate.

"It is all her fault."

·

The servants brought Elsa's luggage to her chambers. Dora started to put the Queen's clothes on the closet while packing the gowns bought by Linus in fancy boxes. Elsa was helping her accommodating her personal items on the vanity mirror bureau.

Linus entered to the room without knock.

"Elsa—" He began to say but stopped when he saw the young maid packing the gowns he ordered for his angel. "What are you doing?" he asked to Dora in a dangerous tone.

Elsa saw the fright in Dora's eyes when Linus spoke to her.

"I asked her to take the gowns to other place." Intervened Elsa.

"Why?" Linus asked her.

"Because I want nothing from you." Answered Elsa despitefully.

Dora retreated to a corner watching the confrontation. She was afraid of King Linus; just like everyone else. But she was also afraid for the well being of the Queen. She seemed very nice, even helped her to unpack her belongings when she didn't have to. Most of the Royals Dora met in the palace, were spoiled brats ordering around like the world was theirs.

Linus approached Elsa; she felt scared but did her best to not showed it. He grabbed her by the back of her head and Elsa tried to scratch his hand but he took her first and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go!" Elsa tried to push him away.

"Now, listen to me _Dear_." He said in a low dangerous tone. "You are in my kingdom, in my palace. _You are mine_." He said the last part very close to her face. "And you'll do as I say." He let her go. "Put those clothes back where they were." He ordered to Dora.

"Yes, your Majesty." Dora curtsied.

"Elsa," She was shaking due to the anger she felt. "Get yourself ready, look very beautiful. I want you to be by my side when I announce our wedding to the Villagers." He grinned.

He went out the room and Elsa groaned in frustration.

"Are you okay, your Majesty?" asked Dora concerned when Elsa started shaking. The air became cold.

·

"King Linus' adviser, Pitch Black" said the little girl. She said the name of the King of Nightmares with fear.

"Pitch!" exclaimed Jack.

The three children backed off with some fear in theirs eyes for Jack's reaction.

"You know him!" said Matt accusingly. "I knew it, people who are different aren't good; Mama said it!" he said hiding his friends behind him.

"Whoa, whoa." Jack held his hands defensively. "Being different doesn't mean you are a bad person."

The children back off with horrified expressions in their faces.

"You're like him!" said Matt pointing to Jack. "You have magic! _You're evil_!"

"What?" Jack whispered astonished.

Then he noticed he was floating in the air. He stepped on the ground.

"Listen." Jack raised his hands in the air, still holding in his staff. "Yes, I have powers but I'm not bad." He said in a reassuring voice. "Let me show you. Do you like snow days?"

He waved his staff and in the air and snow began to fall. The children raised theirs hands to catch the snowflakes.

·

Dorothea helped her to get ready; she suggested her to wear one of the gowns that Linus chose for her but Elsa picked a magenta dress with a golden crocus on the bodice, that she brought from Arendelle, and stylized her hair in her signature side braid.

Elsa stepped on the balcony where Linus were already waiting for her; there were also Markkus and other Royal members that she guessed were part of the council.

King Linus offered his hand and she had to accept it due to the witnesses. Elsa took his hand reluctantly. He walked alongside hand in hand with her. Elsa saw that the Tallak villagers were on the courtyard and other people in expensive clothes were in lower balconies.

Linus stepped ahead to and started to speak; he was not holding Elsa's hand.

"Dear subjects, members of the Court and Council." King Linus said to the crowd. "I summoned you here today to release you an announcement that will fill our land with joy." He took Elsa's hand and made her step beside him. "Today, I'd like to introduce you; Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He made a pause. "My future wife and future Queen of Tallak." The people were astonished to the news; Elsa tried to hide the sadness she was feeling. "The wedding shall be celebrated in two weeks." Elsa did the best she could to not show her surprise. "But tonight there is a ball to celebrate our engagement, and everyone is invited."

The crowd cheered and applauded; it's been a long time since they had something to celebrate. Linus still holding Elsa's hand guided her out of the balcony. The few members of the council that were in the balcony with them congratulated Elsa and Linus and then retired; once they were alone, Elsa yanked her hand brusquely away from Linus.

"Two weeks?! _Two weeks_!" Elsa reclaimed to Linus. "Are you crazy?! What am I asking? Of course you are!" she pointed him with an accuser finger.

"Elsa, dear." Linus said cynically. "I waited for you seven years. Seven years longing to see you again." He closed her hand to Elsa's hair and caressed it. "To touch you." With the same hand he cupped her cheek. "To feel you." He put his other hand behind her waist and pulled her close to him. "To kiss you." He gave her a small kiss in the lips; she tried to push him away, the air started to feel cold. "So I won't wait any longer to make you completely mine." He said in her ear.

Elsa felt a chill running down her spine, and when Linus separated himself from Elsa, he saw his breath. Dorothea walked towards them to escort Elsa to her chambers; she was brushing her arms because she felt really cold. Elsa was looking to the floor; she knew very well what Linus meant by that statement, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

She wished she didn't have to.

'_Please, somebody help me._' Elsa wrapped herself in her arms.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling okay?" asked Dora concerned when she noticed that Elsa was hyperventilating.

'_Jack._'

* * *

><p><em>My whole world is the pain inside me<em>

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**Well, did you like it? I must confess I don't feel convinced I did a good job with some parts of this chapter but**_** _nex_****_t_**_** chapter it's better. **_

_**I see a lot of reviews insulting and showing all your despite for Linus and someones hurting him, and I am...**_

_**amazed! because when I was building Linus in my mind I wanted him to be a person who lost his way and his humanity and that could make him someone easy to dislike for the readers and I'm so happy that you're having the reaction I hoped... it feels great! OMG it's amazing you're relating so much with Elsa, Anna and Jack to the point of beat Linus in your imagination. Thank you for this.**_

_**And I must tell you if you hate him now... you haven't seen nothing yet. there's more of Linus darkness to come.**_

_**And here is...**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 10**_

And Elsa felt like she was some kind of object, a trophy.

"They can't be together." Explained North.

"I don't want you to speak to him again, with any man if I'm not present." He ordered.

"The villagers are afraid of magical beings like us."

They were celebrating and now they were about to witness a murderer.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Sweet Sacrifice" Evanescence and "Beauty from Pain" Superchick.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, I've been busy at my work and I'm about to get busier. Chapter 11 is done but first need to be checked and edited and I'll be able to publish it after May 27th. Please be patient! it worth it.**_

_**RedQuxxnRed, Well, she kind of use her powers to stop the kiss but she can't risk to wound him badly; she doesn't want to be seen like a monster and much of all she doesn't want to risk Arendelle.**_

_**Elaine O'Roake, If you feel like that, imagine how Elsa is feeling. Jack is ignorant about Elsa's situation and Anna can't just go after her, this time, without a real plan.**_

_**IamYlen, You noticed it! Linus was a nice person until he got frustrated and then Pitch came in the picture.**_

_**emeowi, uh uh Cecile is problems for Elsa, Linus will know about Elsa loving Jack and that would be dramatic.**_

_**Katarina Aguilar, it's so nice to see you! I thought you might stopped reading the story, s**__**o glad to know you didn't.**_

_**PaoItzel, You're mexican! That's so great! I found "All I ask of you" in my ipod. you're so right, if fits perfectly (The Phantom of the Opera is so great) you will see the lyrics of the song in some chapters.**_

_**Infinitely-lost, Thank you for the grammar comment and your support.**_

_**Awesome sauce, I don't know about a sequel... recently I've having ideas for a HTTYD/Frozen crossover, but I won't do anything until I finish this one. About Cecile and Elsa, they are too different and yet both have the same pain: Linus. I conceive Cecile as a selfish and superficial person who rather to blame others for her failures than see her wrongs.**_

_**English is not my first language, Thank you to Nico DiAngelo and especially my dear friend Pamela for double checking the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p>"<em>When life before is only a memory<em>

_And though I can't understand why this happened,_

_I know that I will when I look back someday _

_And after all this has passed, I still will remain."_

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the chambers that were assigned to her. Dora was helping her to get ready for the ball. Linus chose one of the dresses he bought for her to wear at the ball. The dress was deep blue, with a ruffle at the end of the sleeves; it showed a bit of cleavage, the skirt was ample with ruffles on the front.<p>

Dora fixed her hair. She brushed Elsa's bangs on one side, made two thin braids and accommodated them over Elsa's head like some kind of coronet, then she curled the rest of Elsa's hair over her shoulder. Elsa applied little make up; again trying to not look 'too pretty'…

"You look beautiful, your Majesty." Said Dora with a sincere smile.

… And again she failed.

Linus entered to the room—again, without knocking first—followed by Gustav, the last one holding a leather box that looked too familiar to Elsa. The butler stayed near the door while Linus walked to Elsa.

"I see you're ready." Linus said. "But there's something missing." He gestured to Gustav to come closer.

He did and opened the box. Linus took the content in it. Elsa was watching Linus' moves from the mirror reflection; her eyes widened when she saw what Linus was holding with both hands.

It was the sapphires and diamonds necklace he sent her, and her father sent back: The Crown Jewel.

He placed it over her neck. Elsa felt it as a chain; she had no escape from him. He handed her the matching earrings.

"It suits you." He said smiling. "It matches with your eyes." He kissed her on the cheek.

And Elsa felt like she was some kind of object, a trophy.

·

Matt, Grace and Theo—the children Jack found in the forest—were playing in the snow. Grace and Theo immediately jumped of happiness when the snow began to fall but Matt was a little reluctant to join his friends on the snow, so Jack threw him a _special snowball_. After that, Matt began to laugh and started a snowball war with Jack, Grace and Theo.

The children were extremely happy. It's been such long time since they could forget about the troubles that worried their parents and the sad mood that reigned on the village. At least now they knew this stranger with white hair was not a bad person.

Then a giant rabbit appeared in front of them. ¡He was huge! He was carrying a pair of boomerangs and seemed to be upset. Jack looked at him with a fake sorry face while the children ran to hide behind Jack´s back.

"Is he bad?" asked lowly Theo looking to Jack; there was fear in his eyes.

Just then Jack understood; the people from Tallak thought that every being different or with magic, had ill intentions. He knew exactly who was the one to blame: Pitch Black. Jack supposed that the villagers were aware of Pitch and his abilities. So it was logic for them to think that all magic being was evil, like the Boogeyman.

Jack also noted the sad expression in Easter Bunny's eyes. It was more painful than the time when children in Burgess stopped believing in him. Because not to be believed was sad but to be feared was worse.

Then he had an idea.

"Come on, kids!" he said forming a snowball. "It's an annoying big kangaroo." - And he threw the snowball to Bunny.

"Hey! I'm not a Kang—" Bunny didn't finish speaking because Jack's snowball hit him in the face; he tasted some snow inside his mouth.

He cleaned the snow on his face and then was hit by a second snowball, then a third one followed by a forth snowball; he heard Jack laughing and also some childish laugher.

"Ok, it's on." Bunny picked some snow and formed a big snowball.

·

The Ballroom was amazing; there were ornaments and people enjoying the music and company. There were waiters offering flutes of Champagne and aperitifs. The air was full of laughers and chats; other guests prefer to dance. The orchestra stopped playing when Gustav stood beside the thrones.

"Presenting your Majesty," he said with a strong voice. "King Linus of Tallak and his fiancé Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Linus entered the ballroom holding Elsa's hand. Both walked to the thrones looking regal and poised. Once they were in front of the guests, they clapped with enthusiasm. Linus waved his hand in the air and the orchestra played a new waltz.

Linus offered his hand to Elsa.

"Milady, do you concede me this piece?" he asked grinning.

Elsa looked to the crowd; all the eyes were on her. She looked to Linus and then his hand. She raised her hand; it was trembling, she gulped hard. She placed her hand over his delicately.

Linus closed his hand over Elsa's and leaded her to the dance floor; the guests moved to give them space. Linus placed his other hand on Elsa's waist and pulled her close to him; she reluctantly placed her hand on Linus' shoulder.

Linus felt butterflies inside his stomach; while dancing with Elsa, he felt like he was flying in the air and again, He smiled it was a sincere smile full of happiness. Elsa felt a knot in her throat; she wanted to cry.

'_At least, after all the years in confinement my first dance was with Jack.'_ She closed her eyes remembering the magic of that first dance in the air, literally.

She felt oppression over her chest; she felt like she was cheating on Jack. Linus spread his hand over her back pressing her over his chest. Elsa felt sick.

·

The children were on the ground panting, their hands resting over their stomachs. Bunny was also on the ground and tired of the snowballs war where, thanks to Jack, he was the main target. Speaking of the devil, he was resting over a tree branch with a smile plastered over his lips.

His plan worked out. After attacking Bunny with snowballs the children lost their fear and had some fun—especially Jack. Bunny demonstrated to them that he wasn´t bad at all. He even left Grace to scratch behind his ears!, Jack took a mental note to make a joke about it.

When they recovered their breaths, Jack touched ground and introduced Bunny as the Easter Bunny.

"Easter Bunny?" asked Theo.

"I bring spring over to the earth." He explained.

The day began to dusk and the children say goodbye to their new friends.

·

North, Tooth and Sandy were in the sled waiting for Jack and Bunny to arrive; they were late and the rest of the Guardians were beginning to worry that something bad may have happened to them. North was pacing around and then he felt he stepped on something cold when he looked down, he saw a feminine silhouette made of frost on the ground. Tooth saw that North was gazing something on the ground, she flew over his shoulder to see what it was, Sandy followed her.

"That must be Elsa." Said Tooth cheerfully.

Santa signed heavily.

"This isn't good." Santa said.

"What? What is wrong?" asked Tooth while Sandy formed a question mark over his head.

"Jack is falling for this Queen..." He said sad and pointed to the figure of frost.

Tooth and Sandy got shocked to hear North saying those words; for the beginning when Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon, North was very supportive with the mischievous boy. So, to hear that he wasn't happy with Jack's current situation at all was not right.

"They can't be together." Explained North; he saw the expression on his friends. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy that Jack found someone especial to him but they are from different worlds and He is immortal; she would die some day and Jack will be left heartbroken."

He looked to the Guardians of dreams and memories.

"We need to stop this relationship." He said determinate. "For the good of Jack."

Tooth stayed in silent mediating his words, he was right. This love will only bring suffering to her dear friend when Elsa's time ends. Sandy played with his fingers; he also though that Santa was right, he didn't wanted to see Jack sad neither but he also couldn't agree with North. Nobody should interfere in a relationship, especially if there was true love.

·

Cecile never took her eyes off the couple. Jealous and envy were injected in her green eyes. She observed them dance and how Linus held Elsa close to him, He didn't even invited her to dance on the ball that King Andor offered to celebrate her and Linus's engagement.

The members of the court and wealthy commoners bowed and introduced to the future Queen. Linus never left her side; he was presenting her to everyone with proud. When Linus was betrothed to Cecile; he secluded himself in a corner with Markkus and a bottle of whisky, he even ignored her the rest of the night as if them were never betrothed.

'_Stop making comparisons.'_ Cecile scolded herself.

But she couldn't stop. She saw the beautiful gown that Linus bought for Elsa while now she was forced to wear conservative clothes that didn't show her skin, especially her shoulders.

·

Elsa was tired; sick would be the right word. She felt like a war trophy that Linus was fancying to everyone. She tried to step aside Linus but he didn't left her arm go. There were too many people introducing to her, congratulating to Linus and her and offering their services to her. She wanted to scream to these people that there was nothing to celebrate; she was being forced to marry this despiteful man in order to keep her land safe.

She recognized Duke Anderson among the crowd, for a moment it seemed he was looking her with hatred but then she saw who he was looking with such hatred was to Linus when he spotted her gaze on him, he gave Elsa a pitiful look.

Some Lords asked for them to have some private words with the King of Tallak.

"We won't steal his company for too long." Said one of the Lords to Elsa.

'_Please! The longer you take him away from me the better it will be.'_ She just smiled to the Lords.

Linus retired with them and Markkus accompanied him.

She tried to hide herself from Linus' gaze on the crowd but wherever she went people greeted her and tried to start a conversation with her but she was not interested in befriending any of this people.

But they seemed to not get the message. That's how she ended cornered by a small group of women with excessive make up on their faces, extravagant hairstyles and heavy jewelry. They were flattering Elsa's looks and looking the sapphire necklace with greedy eyes.

"I'll help you to adapt to your new role as Queen of Tallak." Said one Lady sipping her wine.

"I'm sure she'll do fine." Said a younger woman with a fake mole near her mouth. "After all, she's Queen on her land."

Elsa just nodded.

"But not anymore, my Dear." Answered with a venous tone disguised with kindness. "Queen Elsa will rule Tallak by the side of King Linus and Arendelle will be left without a queen." Smirked.

Elsa tried her best to keep a cold gaze.

"Anyway, dear Elsa." Other Lady caressed Elsa's arm. "You can trust us with anything you have doubts. By the way, have you already chosen your wedding attire?"

The group of women startled to give Elsa advises about what flowers she should pick, the food that should be served and other things that she wasn't interested. At the mention of her imminent marriage Elsa lowed her gaze.

·

Linus was watching her from far. The members of the council were speaking to him but he wasn't paying any attention; all his concentration was on Elsa and the people surrounding her.

The wives of the Lords, Dukes and others members of the court were monopolizing Elsa's attention, but that wasn't what was brothering him; it was the looks that other men in the room gave to Elsa, theirs were gazes full of lust.

Linus knew he needed to watch Elsa carefully; he longed her for seven years and he wouldn't allow any man to take her away from him. He excused himself with the members of the council and walked towards Elsa. He invited her to dance.

"Who was the man who talked to you before?" he asked rudely.

"I don't know, I don't know anyone of these people." Elsa answered.

"I don't want you to speak to him again, you won´t speak to any man if I'm not present." He ordered.

Elsa shot him a gaze full of hate.

"I got it, I'm your prisoner." She said upset.

"No, you are not my prisoner." He cupped her face with one hand. "You can go around the village and palace as you are pleased but never alone; I can't risk you to ask for help… That may be something harmful for Arendelle."

Elsa clutched her hand over Linus' shoulder.

"Like a prisoner." Elsa said with her voice off. "A war trophy." She corrected in the same tone.

They danced a few more waltz; Linus was paying attention to Elsa and the men gazing her.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you." Linus signalized to a Duke. "You're not allowed to talk to him, don't even look at him." He pressed her close to his chest.

The rest of the dance he pointed out to Elsa other men who were looking at her and she wasn't allowed to even be in the same room with them, only if Linus of course was there with her.

'_Okay, I'm not only betrothed to a man who is nuts but also extremely jealous, possessive and paranoid. That's a great combination!'_ Elsa though sarcastically.

·

"You're finally here!" Tooth said relieved when Bunny and Jack reunited with them.

"We would have arrived earlier if _someone_ haven't been playing around." Bunny eyed Jack.

"Hey! You had fun too!" Jack defended.

"It doesn't matter, good thing is that you are both here." Said North. "We were worried that Pitch captured you or something else."

"Pitch? Ha!" said Bunny. "I can handle him alone."

"Sure you can." Jack stated joking but Bunny decided to ignored him this time, there'll be payback time later.

"Anyway," Jack began to say anxiously jumping over the grass. "We met these children in the forest—"

"What?" interrupted him Tooth and North.

"We're not supposed to be seen." Said Nicholas to Bunny.

"I tried to stop him but you know him." He just focused in paint an egg.

North nodded, Bunny was right. Jack was always eager to see new things and as a teenager he sometimes had the tendency to defy authority. Jack groaned frustrated because they weren't paying any attention to him.

"Would you please listen to me a moment? I have something very important to tell you!" The Guardians focused on him. "The villagers are afraid of magical beings like us."

"That can't be true!" Exclaimed Toothania and Sandy had a concern expression on his face.

"It's because of Pitch." Added Bunny.

"He became the King's Principal adviser, I don't know how." Began to explain Jack. "And since then Tallak has been in war after war; they all afraid of the King and know that _Lord_ Pitch Black have some abilities, they believed everyone with some kind of power is bad."

"We need to show them we mean no harm." Said Tooth.

"But how?" asked Jack, and Sandy formed question marks over his head.

"Wait, Jack. You said that they're afraid of their king." North put a hand over Jack's shoulder.

"Yes, the children said he became a tyrant."

"And Pitch is his adviser." Completed St. North worried.

"That's what I said."

"So this King must be the source that Pitch is using to spread fear on this land." Concluded North.

"This is no good." Said Bunny and stopped painting the egg.

All the Guardians stayed in silent because they comprehend if they wanted to defeat Pitch Black, they needed to defeat also the King of Tallak and Guardians of Childhood weren't allowed to harm any human.

·

The night enveloped; more women tried to be on Elsa's good sides, Linus kept forbidding her to get close to almost any man who looked or spoke to her more than just her name. Linus and Elsa shared a few more dances, mostly because she couldn't reject him in public.

"Your future wife is quite beautiful." Said to Linus a Lord, who had the fame of a playboy and was the same age of Linus; for his breathe it was obvious that he was drunk. "I can comprehend now why you ignored every woman who approached you." He took another flute of champagne from a waiter passing by. "She seems _exquisite_." He eyed Elsa—who was beside Linus—lustfully. "If the King doesn't satisfy your needs, you can come to my bed." The Lord told to Elsa. "I won't disappoint you." He winked.

That was it!; Linus had enough of all those men lusting after his angel, his woman. He drew his sword from his belt and put the blade under the Lord's chin.

"You won't talk to her like that ever again." He said in low dangerous tone. "I'll make sure of that."

"Linus, please. He's drunk, he didn't mean it." Markkus said struggling to stop his friend from murdering someone in front of his subjects.

The guests were attentive to the scene developing near the thrones; they were scared, just a couple a minutes ago they were celebrating and now they were about to witness a murder.

"He insulted Elsa in front of me!" Linus said with anger pressing the sword deep; a trail of blood could be seen rolling down the blade.

"Please, forgive me." Mumbled the Lord terrified on his knees.

Linus elevated his sword ready to decapitate the Lord. The guests were frozen in their places.

"Linus, No!" Elsa shouted and Linus stopped his actions.

The Lord was about to faint when the mortal weapon didn't reach his neck and the witnesses held their breaths. Markkus was in shock; it was the first time Linus actually heard someone who was trying to stop him to commit another disaster.

"Linus, please don't do it." Elsa put her hand over his arm holding the sword. "Let him live." He looked her in the eyes. "I beg you." Linus lowered his sword.

"You can go." Linus said in an emotionless voice then he grabbed the lord by the collar and pulled close to him. "And I don't want to see you near her again." He said in a threatening voice.

"Yes, My lord." Nodded still frightened.

Linus released him and the Lord almost ran to hide in the middle of the astonished crowd. Then Linus turned his gaze to Elsa, who was trying to breath normally. He calmed a bit when he saw she was still holding his arm; he drew his sword back to the holster.

Elsa looked to the crowd; she noticed all their eyes were on her and the few who were looking to Linus, did it with fear— like waiting for him to destroy something or someone. Elsa heard Linus' breathing was rash, he was still furious; she knew she needed to cool him down for the safety of the guests.

So she offered him her hand.

"Shall we dance?" she asked trying to smile but there was apprehension in her eyes.

Linus' face lightened and smiled. He then took her hand while the orchestra played, and the crowd moved to leave them space never taking their eyes off of the couple.

The King of Tallak buried his face on Elsa's shoulder; she felt how he relaxed and noticed the crowd whispering—probably about what just happened.

And indeed, they were. Never in all those years was someone able to handle the King's fury so well preventing a tragedy to occur. Markkus was astonished that Linus obeyed Elsa's pleading to not harm the poor man; he tried for years to reason with him but was always ignored, and now this queen could accomplish what no one could since Linus was crowned.

Maybe Queen Elsa's arrival was something good for Tallak and its people.

Unfortunately, Markkus wasn't the only one who noticed this; someone else did.

·

The Nightmare King was in Linus' chambers. He was looking the King and his Fiancé taking a stroll in the garden through the window; Linus tried to stay the closest as possible to Elsa but she didn't seem be enjoying his company, rather she looked like she was ready to run away on the first chance.

Around the palace and village the rumors about what happened last night in the ball spread like power. In everywhere people were talking about how the Queen of Arendelle was able to calm down King Linus spearing the Lord's life.

A tragedy was prevented that night and all thanks to Queen Elsa's intermission.

If what happened was a signal, maybe this marriage would be something good for everyone who live in Tallak. For once, there was something to feel relieve about.

Pitch also witnessed last night events and wasn't very pleased. He moved in front of Elsa's portrait.

"You've been a wonderful tool to manipulate King Linus." Said to the painting. "But if what happened on the ball repeats again…" Pitch grinned and floated to reach the portrait. "I'm afraid I will have to get rid of you." He caressed Elsa's chin and disappeared leaving behind the sound of his laugher.

That was because Elsa didn't just save a life last night; she also gave to the people of Tallak something that Pitch couldn't afford to keep growing.

She gave them hope.

* * *

><p><em>If you were here<em>

_I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear_

_And appeal to all your fears_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**What do you think about it?**_

_**Were you expecting the Guardians to try to stop Jack and Elsa's relationship? Bet you didn't! I love unexpected turn of events.**_

_** Next chapter it gets better, Jack finally get words about Elsa and Linus engagement...**_

_**and again ask you patience because I'll be able to publish after May 27th.**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 11**_

He wanted to win Elsa's heart, to show her how much he needed her.

"Hey! I got an idea." He screamed. "I know what to do!" Jack tried to catch their attention again.

"It's not her fault, she didn't ask for this." Elsa recognized Dora's voice. "She seems very unhappy with her engagement."

"Lady Cecile has been through a lot of pain and much of it was cause by the Queen of Arendelle."

"There's something I'd like to show you." The blonde told her. "If you were so kind to follow me, your grace." She signalized to the hall.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She said sadly. "But that's what monarchy do." He looked her confuse. "They don't marry for love; they marry to gain riches, allies or solve disputes. They marry for convenience."

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Beauty from Pain" Superchick and "My mind's eye" Sirenia.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! As I said, I could be able to post until today. I want to say thank you very much for your patience and support. There's a person who wrote a parody of 'Let it Go' based on 'You Belong with Me', thanks a lot FrozenParody! when I read it I laughed a lot, it's really funny and felt so honored that you took the time to create such hilarious song based in what I'm writing; I wasn't expecting that. I have an idea about what to do with it (more information at the end of the chapter) please, write me back if you agree.**_

**_vanishingsoulsx; I hope you enjoy this chapter! Pitch, Linus and (now) the Guardians aren't done interfering with true love.  
><em>**

**_a friend; I don't have HBO so I've never seen an episode of Game of Thrones, so I don't know who is Sansa and Joffery. Any similarity if mere coincidence. A friend of my sister explained me a bit about them and I saw the resemblance in Linus and Joffery but I didn't do it with Sansa and Elsa, still I found very interesting your comparation._**

**_Miki Fubuki; your wait is over... keep reading and you'll find out._**

**_Sailor Fayth 09; 'Stand in the rain' is so great! is one of my favorites songs too! so good you saw that there was a time when Linus was a good boy._**

**_Katarina Aguilar; Linus sad sure is great material but we won't see a sad Linus, it'll be something worse (at least for Elsa). About Jack and Linus meeting... it'd be huge! a whole drama that no one is waiting for to happen the way I've planned it._**

**_Guest; if someone flirts with Elsa in front of Linus is dead man, if someone insults Elsa in front of Linus is also dead man or woman. Elsa is untouchable, that's all. Linus is the only one who can have her or admire her._**

**_hateme101; good that you liked. Elsa's biggest fear in 'Frozen' was to hurt her love ones so I thought if she can't bear the thought of hurting someone, she'd try to do something if she ever witnessed someone getting hurt; and that's what I wanted to do._**

**_Animal Lover; I watched the video, I liked the tune of the song. It's a good idea but for the moment I'll keep Linus ignorant of Elsa's feelings for Jack._**

**_Strongyu and; Sorry to tell you this but I won't make your life peaceable, at least not here in the fanfic. still, I hope you enjoy today's chapter. _**

**_Other Guest; Please don't kill me, who's going to finish the story then? don't worry there are a lot of things I want to write._**

**_YouNameIt; That's a huge idea! thank you for the tip. For the moment Pitch would find Elsa can still be used for his benefit._**

**_PaoItzel; you and a lot of readers hate him! that's what I was looking for._**

_**Before start reading the chapter I want to say thank you to MoonlightElephant for the PM she sent me about the easter, it helped me to write a scene of this chapter.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thank you very much to my friend Pamela for checking the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<em>

_And all that's left is to accept is over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fist that I made_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

* * *

><p>Elsa was auto confined in her chambers. She refused to go out and rejected any invitation to eat that Linus did to her. This had been happening for two days.<p>

After the little stroll they had in the garden, Linus had been over Elsa all the time, touching her hands, shoulders, face, trying to always hug her and worst… Kiss her! That's why she decided to hide herself in the room, she was sick of Linus' presence.

She was really tired of him trying to control every move she made.

·

Linus sat at the table. A servant came into the dinning hall and announced breakfast would be served immediately. He asked about Elsa but the servant looked to the floor afraid of the King´s reaction when he told him that the Queen refused to join him… again.

Linus infuriated and ordered, no food or drink shall be delivered to Elsa until she accepted to share a meal with him.

·

"Please, Milady." Dora pleaded to Elsa. "You need to eat." She said worried.

Watching the gray sky Elsa sat by the window; there wasn't any bird to watch at all. She seemed thinner and her gown was lousy on her waist.

"You're losing weight, that's unhealthy." Dora was preoccupied for Elsa's well being. "Maybe I can smuggle a piece of bread or fruit to your room." Dora whispered.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled her. "But I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." she was fully aware of Linus' orders to not feed her until she agreed to eat with him.

"But we are all worried about you." Said the young maid.

And it was somehow true but not because they were really concerned for the Queen´s health; the staff noticed that the King is in a better mood with the Queen of Arendelle around him and when she isn't _cooperating_ he becomes such an ogre, and the ones who have to pay for it, it's them.

So the servants in the Palace and even the members of the Council were concerned for Elsa for their own sake rather than her. Dora found real sympathy for the lady—she was nice with her—but she wanted her healthy and sound to avoid Linus' fury in case something could happen to Elsa under her watch.

∞·∞

Kristoff arrived to the palace and greeted the guards at the entrance but they didn't return the greeting with the usual enthusiasm of before; there were still some sadness lingering in their eyes. They still felt they have failed to their Queen.

The Ice Harvester walked to the garden followed by Sven. He stopped when he saw an igloo in the furthest part of the garden. The igloo didn't surprise him; he saw when Elsa built it with her power for Olaf to live in it. But He was surprised for the cloud over it, there were snowflakes falling from it over the igloo, and Kristoff knew very well that the person who could conjure that flurry was none other than Elsa.

Maybe Elsa came back!

He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm; today was really hot.

"Come on, bud. I'm sure inside must be nice and fresh." He said to Sven, the reindeer nodded.

He walked faster to the igloo and was glad that the air around it felt cooler, Sven stuck out his tongue to catch some snowflakes. Kristoff crawled inside the igloo and Sven imitated him.

When he passed through the short tunnel, Anna was already inside as he expected. Olaf and she were sitting on a small circle table made of ice, like all the furniture inside the igloo. There was a cute ice tea set on the table and different kind of pastries, also an ice bowl with carrots—surely for him and Sven.

Anna waved her hand when she spotted him.

"Hello Kristoff! Hello Sven!" Olaf waved his arm with a lot of enthusiasm.

Kristoff smiled and shooed the snow of his clothes.

"I thought Elsa would be here too." He said quite disappointed when he noticed the blonde woman was absent.

"Of course not, Duh! That's why we're here, to bring her back." Said Anna.

"But what about the cloud?" Kristoff pointed up.

"It just appeared." Explained Olaf in a childish voice.

Kristoff looked at Anna confused.

"It just appeared." Anna said and Kristoff seemed frustrated for the lack of information. "It's Elsa's magic." Added Anna but her boyfriend didn't seem pleased with the short explanation.

Anna mediated for a moment, how to explain it to Kristoff when she really wasn't sure how it could be possible? Elsa was so far away, so for Anna 'magic' was enough explanation for her.

"It's like Olaf's own personal flurry!" said Anna happily that she found a way to make him comprehend.

"Yeah!" seconded Olaf waving his twigs.

"The cloud appears and disappears without the help of Elsa. If the air is cool and cold enough for Olaf to not melt, the flurry disappears. But in days like these that are very hot it just appears, like now!" concluded Anna.

"So… It´s Elsa's magic." Said Kristoff. He remembered that the flurry over Olaf's head tended to disappear when the snowman accompanied him to the mountain.

He sat besides Anna and Sven trotted and sat besides Olaf. He sank his mouth into the bowl and started to devour the carrots.

"Uh, uh, uh." Say Kristoff and Sven looked at him. "Remember, what we always do?"

"_We share._" Kristoff spoke for his reindeer and Sven pulled the bowl gently to his friend.

"Thank you, bud." He grabbed a carrot and took a bite. "Sou, Whut's yu plan?" he asked to Anna while chewing the carrot.

∞·∞

Someone was knocking to the door and Dora opened it. A pair of servants entered carrying a wooden table and they put it in front of the bed. Elsa was brushing her hair in the vanity mirror and through it she saw what the pair did, she turned around and saw more servants entering to her room. One was carrying a linen tablecloth that was used to cover the table. Other servant placed a silver candle on the center and lightened up. The rest put Ceramic plates, crystals cups and silver spoons, forks and knives on the table stylishly. When the table was ready, they brought two matching chairs with attached blue velvet cushions on the back and seat.

"Excuse me?" Elsa spoke politely to one servant. "But…what is the meaning of all this?"

"King's orders, Milady."

And speaking of the Devil, he entered to the room and sat in one of the chairs casually.

"What are you doing?" she asked him abruptly standing up.

"Well," Linus said with a cynical smile on his lips. "Since you refused to go out from your room to have dinner, I brought the whole dinner to you."

"Please, pick everything up and take it where it belongs." Elsa said to the servants in a kind tone.

"Do not dare to move a single thing." Linus said in a low dangerous voice for the servants, his eyes were cold enough to threatening them.

The servants didn't even dare to look at him, they feared to break his mood and be severely punished.

"I want you to leave." Elsa ordered him.

"I will." He smirked. "After you have dinner with me." Elsa clutched her fists. "If you want me to go so badly I recommend you to sit and eat or else, I may stay here all night long."

Elsa sat again in the vanity mirror and started to twist the sides of her hair and tied them together. She styled her hair in a fancy half ponytail. Then she reluctantly sat in front of Linus.

"You shall now start serving." Linus said with a chuckle.

The servants served them mushroom cream and when the smell from it reached Elsa's nose, she realized how hungry she was. She wanted to devour the content in her plate all over but she hold herself, after all, she is a Queen and queens always show good manners.

She began to eat slowly and Linus smirked.

"You know, I have big plans for Arendelle and us." Linus reached Elsa's hand and she moved it away before he could touch her.

Linus sighed without erasing his strange smile.

They finished the cream and the main plate was served.

"All this time I've been accumulating riches and training to become a great warrior." Linus started to talk but Elsa didn't look at him; she was concentrated in cutting her meat. "I can defend our kingdoms of any threat; Arendelle would be safe with me by your side."

'_Arendelle is only safe if I do as you say.' _Elsa thought while still cutting the first piece of meat.

"Also," Linus started to feel insecure seeing that Elsa didn't have any reaction to his words. "As my Queen I'll give you anything you want." In his experience, gifts always make woman happier and complacent; Why Elsa would be different from them? "I can buy you anything that your heart desires."

'_You can't buy my love.' _Elsa took a bite of the meat; it was surprisingly delicious.

"The finest clothes, the most expensive jewelry, just say it and I'll get it for you."

'_My freedom, but I'm sure you won't give me that.' _Elsa took another piece to chew but decided to let it go.

"I'm not interested and I don't want something you got from the suffering of others." Elsa said looking at him directly at the eyes. "I'm satisfied." She put the napkin back on the table, the dinner was really good but it was impossible to fully enjoy it with such a jerk besides her. "If you're done, please retire; I want to rest."

Elsa stood up and walked to the windows. Linus followed her and took her chin softly to pull her face closer to his.

"Good Night." He tried to kiss her in the lips but Elsa quickly moved her face before his lips touched hers. The kiss was received on her cheek.

He couldn´t help but feel disappointed. He was looking to impress Elsa and spend some time with her, but nothing went according to the plan.

"Sleep well" he told her.

Then he exited the room walking slowly; he was trying to content his fury, because even having his perfect angel in the same room as him, he kept being rejected.

Linus felt down, He really wanted to win Elsa's heart that night, show her how much he needed her. It's just that he didn't know how to do it, at least without scaring her. He hit the wall near him, there was so much frustration inside him but he won't give up.

∞·∞

**The next day.**

The Guardians were formulating a plan to defeat Pitch. The last time they defeated him it was because Jack taught Jaime and his friends to overpower fear with fun. They concluded that if they wanted to get the victory again, they needed to merge his influence over the villagers.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Bunny.

"Just how we did it in our world." Said North joyfully.

"Are you implying to introduce our holidays in this world? It'll take ages to spread hope, dreams, wonder and fun here! And what are we going to do when Pitch is defeated and we have to go back to our world?" interjected Bunny.

North stayed in silent and the rest of the Guardians stared at him waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it.

"I knew it! You have no idea!" the Guardian of Hope said frustrated.

All the Guardians except Sandy started to speak out loud. Then Jack got an idea and tried to catch their attention but they were so engrossed in their discussion that no one paid attention to him.

"Hey! I got an idea!" He screamed. "I know what to do!" Jack tried to catch their attention again.

But only Sandy was looking at him and thinking how to get the Guardians to hear Jack's idea. Then a bulb formed over his head.

Tooth was rambling about how excited she was to pick some teeth at night, Bunny was saying it was a horrible idea and North was being too optimistic. Suddenly a rope of gold sand grabbed them by the chest and shook them. They looked to Sandy, who was standing beside Jack.

"Thank you, Sandy." Said Jack.

Sandy formed a hat over his head and took it off as a signal of gratitude.

"Listen up," Jack said. "This is what we are going to do."

·

Elsa was walking around the palace; since the forced dinner with Linus she felt she didn't need to stay hidden in her room if he could come in whenever he wanted. She was walking without paying much attention where she was. Until she smelled different kinds of food, so she guessed she was near the kitchen. She heard some voices and decided to go; she thought eavesdropping was bad mannered but then she heard her name.

"I don't know." A male voice said. "Aren't we in this situation because of her?"

"It's not her fault, she didn't ask for this." Elsa recognized Dora's voice. "She seems very unhappy with her engagement."

"Lady Cecile blames her for her´s and Tallak's desgrace." a female voice spoke.

"Lady Cecile is bitter because the King dissolved their engagement." Said the male voice for earlier. "Pass me the tomatoes."

"That's true! Nobody in the court talks to her since that and they have mocked her for a while." The female voice said mockingly.

"She deserved it; she was always so mean to me." Dora said. "To everybody!"

"Stop it!" another female voice interrupted; that voice belonged to an elder woman. "Lady Cecile has been through a lot of pain and much of it was caused by the Queen of Arendelle."

There was a pause.

"Remember that King Linus used to be a good person. He protected Tallak and was kind with its people; he was our hero. His father was proud of him but when they returned from that trip to Arendelle Linus started to change." No one interrupted her waiting for her to continue. "He became too obsessed with impressing King Maurice in order to gain his daughter's hand; that was when he slowly started to change." The elder woman stayed in silence for seconds before speaking again.

"Agnes—" Dora said lowly but was interrupted.

"Because of his passion for her, we all are suffering. Lady Cecile is right; Queen Elsa changed King Linus in what he is now." Agnes finished in a harsh voice.

They reminded in silent. The only sound was the food being cooked.

"All I say." The man broke the silence. "Is that: yes, it's her fault the King became a tyrant but maybe it won't be so bad to have her as our Queen. After all, she saved that Lord's life in the ball."

"You can think whatever you want." Agnes began to say. "I'm sure in what I state and Queen Elsa is the responsible for the Kingdom's misery."

"But Queen Elsa is very kind." Dora tried to defend her.

They ignored that their conversation was being heard by Elsa. She was recharged against the cold wall, her hand over her chest trying to invoice her sobs; the tears were accumulating in her eyes. She ran quietly before somebody spotted her.

She reached the stair that conducted to her chambers. She already cleaned the tears but her eyes were red, giving away she cried. She looked up and saw a blonde woman on the top of the stairs; she was staring at Elsa.

Elsa didn't know who this woman was; the woman never took her eyes off of Elsa. The Queen was a few steps below her, when the stranger curtsied.

"Queen Elsa." Said the blonde woman dressed in a conservative dress that looked alike the ones that Elsa used to wear in her years of solitude. A line of buttons started below her neck to the beginning of her breast.

Elsa did a small curtsied.

"I'm sorry but it seems I'm in disadvantage." Elsa said. "I don't know your name." she said kindly.

"But I'm very aware of who you are, your Majesty." Said the blonde. "In fact, everyone in this palace knew who you were before your arrival." Said neutrally.

Elsa just stared at her; there was something telling her she needed to be on guard around this person.

"There's something I'd like to show you." The blonde told her. "If you were so kind to follow me, your grace." She signalized to the hall.

Elsa wasn't sure if she should but, against her best judgment, she followed the blonde woman. She was curious. The mysterious woman stopped in front of a door that Elsa knew it was the entry to the King's Chambers.

"It's in here." The woman said before opening the door.

"You haven't told me your name." Elsa reminded her before she entered to Linus' rooms.

"Oh, true. Fool of me!" she giggled and Elsa noticed it was fake. "I'm Lady Cecile."

·

Matt, Grace and Theo entered to the glade where they met Bunny and Jack, the last one asked them to bring some of their friends with them the next time. And there they were, accompanied by some more children.

On the middle of the glade Jack was standing there recharged on his staff.

"Jack!" Matt said and ran towards him followed by Grace and Theo.

They tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa! Watch out, buddies." Jack giggled.

The children laughed; the rest of his friends were watching expectantly. Theo introduced Jack to them. He told them Jack was a very funny person who could bring snow with his staff.

"Where's Bunny?" asked him Grace.

"Oh, he's hiding." Jack told her. "But, first…" he began to say before Grace jumped into the bushes to find Aster. "I want you to meet some of my friends."

And that was the cue. The rest of the Guardians stepped into the glade. The children looked them in amazed.

"They are Santa Claus, Sandman, Fairy tooth and this little one is Babytooth." Jack pointed while saying their names. The Guardians smiled to the children. "You already know the giant kangaroo here." He pointed to Bunny.

"Hey!" Bunny glared him upset.

The children giggled.

"Listen, we prepared a especial game for you." Jack said to the children, who were excited to the chance to play. "Bunny hid some eggs on the glade and inside them Santa put a surprise for you. Do you want to know what is inside of it?" he took out a painted egg from the pocket of his hoodie.

The children nodded excitedly.

"Well…" Jack broke his egg and an ice bird was released; it flew around the children. They raised their arms trying to catch it.

"Now, it's your turn to find yours." The winter spirit said and immediately the children ran to find the colorful eggs.

Jack's idea was simple. To combine their talents and holidays to show the children of Tallak that not every magical being are hideous creatures like Pitch Black.

The children had a great time looking for the eggs; when they found them, they opened them and inside they found… toys!

Tiny ships, dolls, stuffed animals and other kind of toys that Santa built with the help of his friends.

"There are more surprises!" announced Jack.

Sandy created different kind of images with his gold sand; the children squealed.

Tooth also made an exhibition of his abilities to fly and gave to the children some advices to keep their teeth white.

"And of course, the best is for the end." He waved his staff and slammed to the ground.

Frost covered the grass and leaves of the trees, snowflakes started to fall from the sky. North put his hand over Jack's shoulder

"Good job." He said proudly.

·

'_Lady Cecile, that's the woman who blames me for all this.'_ Elsa stared at her deciding if it was or not a good idea to be alone with someone who she recently found has a grudge against her.

"Please, your Majesty." Cecile opened the door and invited Elsa to come in.

Elsa came in insecurely; the main room was illuminated by the sunlight entering through the windows. She heard the door being closed behind Cecile. Linus' former fiancé walked through the room and stopped in front of the wall between the windows.

Elsa followed her with her gaze and then Cecile turned to look at her.

"It's here." She pointed to the wall.

Elsa walked beside Cecile and saw what she pointed. It was a portrait but just not any portrait; it was her. Elsa recognized the painting; she was fifteen when she posed for it. She remembered the time she spent sewing the needlework on the bodice. Although, the portrait wasn't complete—it only showed her from the head to the waist—she couldn't stop wondering, How Linus got it?

"Markkus, his right hand, made it forged for Linus." Cecile explained her, like if she could read Elsa's thoughts.

Elsa lowed her gaze and noticed the wooden table beneath the portrait. There was a vase with blue lilacs between a blue glove and a golden medal. Her eyes widened when she recognized the last articles.

That was the glove she wore on her coronation! How did it end up in Linus' chambers? She took the medal and she saw it had the Arendelle crest impressed; it was her father's.

"That's Linus personal collection." She heard Cecile say with such a venom tone in every word. "As you can see, it's all about you."

Elsa didn't know what to say; her thoughts were spinning, the objects connected to her, the conversation she accidently heard, the woman that for the moment showed no threat against her, and Linus' actions to get her… everything! It was too much for her to understand.

"I tried to get rid of it." Cecile caught her attention. Elsa saw she pointed again her portrait. "The day he broke our engagement." Cecile smiled cynically to Elsa. "In case you didn't know, I was betrothed to Linus. I always loved him and dreamed of the day I'd became his wife." She saw Elsa with rancor and wrath. "And then you stole him from me."

Elsa stepped back realizing now that this woman held a real grudge against her; ice formed beneath her feet.

"But as I was saying before, I tried to destroy that damned portrait of yours." Cecile started to unbutton her dress. "He treasures it more than anything else—maybe now that you're here, he won't pay it much attention. I hated that you were the first and last face he saw instead of mine." She finished undoing the buttons. "When I tried to burned it, he made me pay the price."

Cecile opened the collar of the dress discovering her shoulders. Elsa covered her mouth with both hands. On Cecile's left shoulder was a scar; it was a long line that ran from below her neck to the end of her shoulder. A nasty scar marked her skin.

"He burned me." Explained Cecile.

·

Bunny wasn't very happy with all that snow around him; it wasn't a secret he wasn't fond of the cold. He moved some snow with his foot discovering the ground and tapped over it; a pink flower bloomed from the ground.

"Wow! That's a pretty flower." Said a little girl. "Can you make more?"

"Of course!"

Bunny repeated the process and more flowers bloomed. A group of children came to see what Bunny was doing. They asked for more and more flowers. They seemed really excited at the sight of the tiny flowers.

"There aren't flowers anymore on the fields." Said a girl touching the petals of a flower. "They don't bloom anymore."

Bunny's eyes saddened at the declaration. He brought more flowers.

"From now on, there'll always be flowers on this glade." Bunny promised and the children smiled.

He approached where North and Jack were.

"I can't believe Pitch took away their hope." Said angry at the Boogeyman.

"You said once that Sprint was hope, but I don't get it. How a bunch of flowers brings hope?" Jack said confused. "And also, what does it have to do the egg hunt with the Sprint?"

"It's what they represent." Answered Bunny; he showed Jack a painted egg. "The egg represents the rebirth of the earth." He handed the egg to Jack. "From an egg a life can be born, that's what Sprint means: the opportunity of new life. And about the flowers; and even in the coldest winter the tiniest plant can get through the snow, it represents the hope that doesn't matter how hard times get, there'll be the hope of better times are coming."

Jack looked to the egg in silent meditating Bunny's words. He smiled and saw Bunny with a newfound respect.

·

The images of that fatidic night came to Cecile's mind.

_"You have no idea how much I hate you," she said bitterly to the girl on the portrait, getting ready to throw it in carelessly, not thinking about the consequences it would bring upon her by Linus and how close she was to be caught in the act._

_He stormed into the room and saw Cecile in front of the fire; she was holding his dear portrait of Elsa over her head, ready to throw it to the fire._

"What are you doing?!"_ He shouted with anger flaring up inside of him._

_Cecile gasped and saw Linus running towards her. He snatched the portrait from Cecile's hands and placed it on the floor carefully. Then, he turned abruptly around and grabbed Cecile by the arms, shaking her furiously._

_"What were you trying to do?!" he asked furiously._

_"It's her fault! I hate her!" She replied. "I just wanted to get rid of it, so you'll stop thinking about her!"_

_Linus released her and took a step back. Cecile was trying to calm down her rage when Linus slapped her with the back of his hand. The force of the slap made her fall on the floor._

_Cecile put a hand over her sore cheek trying to sooth the pain; she looked Linus in shock. She never thought Linus could hit her, much less for something so trivial like a portrait. Unfortunately for her, Linus wasn't done with her._

_He ran his hand through his hair trying to calm down his fury, and then the sight of the fire poker dropped in the fire caught his attention. He took it by the handle—it was red-hot—and sat over Cecile, who was still in shock on the floor._

_He didn't put his weight over her but his knees were in each side of her waist. With his free hand he ripped a side of the collar of Cecile's dress. She didn't reacted of what Linus was doing to her until she felt the pain._

_He pressed the hot fire poker on her skin._

_Cecile gave a piercing scream. She started to push Linus off of her but he just pressed the iron bar harder to her. Linus was smiling darkling to her and his eyes were glowing; his expression showed how much he enjoyed hurting Cecile._

_Cecile kept screaming in pain until her throat sored. It was then when Linus finally retired the fire poker from her skin. Cecile was laid on the floor with her eyes wide open and her mouth trying to catch some air; she was trying to process what just happened to her, in the hands of the love of her life._

_She felt the heat of the iron near her cheek and Linus gripped her face. She focused her eyes on his; they seemed the eyes of a mad man._

"_You're lucky it wasn't your face." He told her and got up from her._

_He took Elsa's portrait carefully and placed it under his arm. He looked to Cecile one last time, still fire poker in his hand._

_"Do not dare to try something like this ever again." Linus said to her._

_Cecile was curled up on the floor, sobbing. She couldn't believe what Linus did to her. He walked to the door pleased with himself; he rescued his treasure in time and gave Cecile a lesion she'd never forget. Before entirely getting out the room, he dropped the fire poker._

_Cecile didn't dare to move from the floor, afraid that any action would anger Linus and make him come back to keep torturing her._

_Agnes entered the room and when she saw Cecile on the floor, she ran towards her. She held her in her arms._

_"Lady Cecile, are you okay?" asked Agnes with concern._

_"H-he's not Linus; T-that monster is not my Linus," she said between sobs. "She changed him. I hate her! I hate that unfitting queen!" She held tight to Agnes._

_That night Cecile's life changed. The once beautiful, superficial, proud, brave and respected Society Lady died; she became in a woman full of hate, fear, bitterness and—in her opinion—deformed._

"You are the cause of this." Cecile told Elsa with her eyes full of hate. "It's because of you that I'm a monster!" she shouted her.

Elsa shook her head, she denied to believe what she was seeing; she couldn't believe someone was capable to wound another person so badly on purpose.

"Yes, _Queen_ Elsa!" Cecile continued shouting. "_You did this to me!_"

·

"He did a great job." Admitted Bunny to North.

"I know." The Father of Christmas was watching him play in the snow with the children, Tooth, Sandy and Babytooth.

"Come on!" Tooth took Bunny by the hand and leaded him to join to the fun. "You too, Nick" she invited North.

The time passed; it was time for the children to go home. They said goodbye to their new friends. The Guardians accomplished their mission; the children didn't fear them and now, they knew that people who were different or possessed unique magical abilities weren't necessarily bad.

"I think things would get better now." Matt confessed to Jack.

"Oh, really? Why you say that?" Jack was curious.

"Because of the Queen!" a redheaded girl exclaimed.

"Yes! The Queen!" said other children.

"She's _so_ pretty." Added Grace.

"Mommy says, that perhaps when the Queen of Arendelle marries King Linus, he won't be so bad." Explained Theo.

"Wait, did you say: the Queen of Arendelle?" Jack said surprised, not in the good way of surprised.

"Yes, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Replied Matt. "With you and your friends here and she married to the King, I think things will change for good."

The children started to say the things their parents said about the foreign queen, some were good some were bad. But Jack wasn't listening to them anymore; he was deep in his thoughts.

'_Elsa is going to get married?'_

He couldn't, he didn't want to believe those words were true; they couldn't be true.

·

Elsa couldn't take it anymore; she needed to get out of the room, to get away from Cecile. She ran to the door leaving a trail of ice behind her. She locked herself up in her chambers.

She was in distress and the temperature dropped dramatically and ice covered the floor and part of the walls. She headed to the bed but saw a carton box with a bow. She opened it with her hands shaking; it was a pashmina.

It was beautiful, with vibrant colors and soft to the touch—probably made of expensive silk. There was a note but she only saw that King Linus signed it. It was another gift, another expensive gift from Linus to try to gain her heart.

But for Elsa was just a reminder that she was in Tallak as a prize; an object that Linus wanted to posses and conquer. Wherever she set her eyes on—the engagement ring over her vanity table, the sapphire necklace she wore, the closet full of gowns and every gift she received from him, was like a chain attaching her to Linus' clutches—keeping her away from freedom.

She dropped on her knees and snow started fall inside the room.

'_I'm such a fool, I can _never_ be free.'_

·

The kids went home. They promised to return tomorrow and bring more friends with them. Once the children were out of sight, the Guardians saw Jack with concern.

He pretended to be fine but when the children left, he buried himself in his thoughts.

_"I'm sorry Elsa, I have to go." He put her down._

_"It's okay." She said, a little disappointed for not spending more time with Jack. "Promise me you'll be safe," she said, concerned for his safety._

_Jack cupped her face with his hands._

_"Promise me you'll wait for me," he said in reply. He was very close to her lips; she nodded and they kissed._

"Jack…?" Tooth approach him.

"She promised it." He murmured. "What the kid said can't be true." Jack looked to Tooth. "Right?"

"I'm sorry, Jack." She said sadly. "But that's what monarchy do." He looked her confused. "They don't marry for love; they marry to gain riches, allies or solve disputes. They marry for convenience."

"What?!" Jack jumped away from her. "_No!_ Elsa isn't like that! She wouldn't do that… to me." he whispered the two last words.

"Jack, what Tooth said it's true." North approached the boy. "And I don't think the children were lying."

"It's just that I thought…" Jack lowed his gaze. North placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I thought she loved me." he said to North.

"It'll be okay." He reassured him.

Sandy flew to comfort Jack and handed him a sand handkerchief.

"Thank you, Sandy, but I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Bunny concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He tried to smile to not worry his friends.

They respected his decision and left him alone. Sandy turned to see Jack before leaving; the Guardian of Dreams wasn't sure if North's plan to stop the growing love of the Guardian of Fun for the Snow Queen was the best course of actions. He left to give privacy to his friend.

_"Promise me you'll wait for me," he said. _

_She nodded. _

_They kissed._

Tears started to build up in his eyes.

'_You lied to me.'_ When Jack heard the Guardians were far from him... _'You betrayed me.'_ He let them run free over his.

His heart ached for Elsa's betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>My head's like a bomb, still waiting<em>

_Take my hear and take my soul_

_I don't need them anymore_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

**_Well, now that Jack finally knows about Elsa and Linus wedding... Did you imagine Jack would have that reaction? B_****_e sincere._**

**_And Cecile! Can you see now why she hates poor Elsa so much? Did you figured out that Linus burned her back on chapter 3._**

**_**_We would see more of Anna and Kristoff in the next chapter._**_**

**_Again, Thank you MoonlightElephant for the information you sent me. it made Jack and Bunny relation a lot deeper now,it doesn't look like in this chapter but there is change in the dynamics of them._**

**_And also thank you again to FrozenParody for the lyrics you composed. Now, I'm not planning for Elsa to sing it in the story but I will introduce your amazing lyrics in a special feature chapter, What do you think? Do you like the idea?_**

**_Please, keep sending your ideas and suggestions. I might not be able to perform all of them because there are things that I have already planned in my head and doesn't fit or go alone with the things you want me to write but I consider all of them and see if there's a way to adapt them into the story. It might doesn't look like that I do it but believe me I tried to do it._**

**_I won't lie you, I don't do it with all the suggestions and ideas you send me because of the line of events I already planned it doesn't allow it but I appreciate all that you do for the fic._**

**_Thank you. _**

**_With love, Erika._**

**_PREVIEW CHAPTER 12:_**

_'If that is Pitch Black and he's here, that means… Jack is also here!'_ Elsa smiled.

"But we need her! Arendelle needs its Queen, I need her." She pleaded. "I want my sister back, is that so wrong?"

They seemed thankful that their new ruler would be someone kind and understandable who could influence King Linus positively.

"You have powers like Jack!" said without thinking. Elsa froze.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Beauty from Pain" Superchick and "The one I love" The Rasmus.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello! It took a whole week to check, correct and edit this chapter but is finally done. Enjoy!**_

_**I see you liked how Jack suggested to combine all the powers, thank you, it took me a while to think on that. Also, I wanted to clarify why Jack reacted the way he did; he's been around 300 years that made him wiser but he's still a teenager with normal teenager reactions and all the drama it comes with the age.**_

_**Now, before it starts a REVIEWS WAR MAIKA VS GUESTS I want to leave a message**__**:**_

_**TO MAIKA AND GUESTS:**_

_**I know that you felt offended for her review and you have all the right to express your opinion about the story and point my mistakes, I know that you have good intentions. Maika is my friend from High School and she was just trying to defend me, she can be passionate... very passionate. Pamela, if I ever receive a bad review (I haven't received one) I'd just ignore it.**_

_**Salilor Fayth 09; you'll see the lyrics of the song in one chapter in particular.**_

_**Aliya; you're right, Linus was infatuated with Elsa for her looks and because he couldn't be near her Linus ended up obsessed with Elsa.**_

_**MythicalCreaturesLover; if Linus had had courted Elsa normally, he might not be obsessed with Elsa.**_

_**Miki Fubuki; sorry for ripped out your heart. I enjoyed to write the conversation.**_

_**vanishingsoulsx; because he loves her so much is that it hurt him so much to hear about the news.**_

_**YOLOMID; it's a very interesting plot that you got, I will consider it.**_

_**infiniely-lost; I MISS YOU A LOT TOO, I hope life and love is good for you.**_

_**FrozenParody; YOUR song, YOUR credit, you earn it. So, what do you think about the especial chapter feature? I'm already working on it. MarieGracie liked your parody.**_

_**moon72; I like long reviews and I'm so glad for yours. You made me consider some points so I changed and added some of the points you mentioned. Yes, it might be a cliché but for future proposes and dramatic cliffhangers it was necessary. I hope to hear more from you.**_

_**MarieGracie; I said I'd update AFTER May 27th, it just happened the chapter was ready on Sunday and I could post the next day. You have to consider that you have to wait for two people, me and , so I can say I'd publish 'x day' because I don't know when a chapter would be ready.**_

_**Guest239; I'm grad from Psychology so I know a person who's beed isolated like Elsa has a lot of difficulties to adapt to society. I didn't make Elsa to be like that, after chapter 4 she is more relaxed like in the movie but she can't be outgoing for the moment.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to Pamela ( )for your help.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_Drowning__ me in my dreams_

_Dragging me under_

* * *

><p>"In the name of the Man in the Moon, What was that?" Bunny exclaimed.<p>

"North said Jack and the Queen with icy powers can´t be together." Tooth explained him.

"Why not?" asked Bunny.

Sandy formed a crown over his head and then a sand clock appeared with its sand falling quickly to the other side.

"The life span of the Queen?" Bunny said. "Why would that be a problem?" he was intrigued.

"She's going to die." North cleared. "Not soon, but someday." He added after noticing Bunny's frightened expression. "She's mortal and Jack isn't; he is going to be in great pain when that day arrives. It's better if we prevent that tragedy from now."

"Are you sure about this? Didn't you see his expression?" Bunny objected. "That was unlike Jack and it's not that I care." He added to hide the fact that he indeed cared.

"Believe me, my friend." North faced Bunny. "I know what I'm talking about."

·

Jack flew away from the glade and landed in a small area surrounded by old dry trees. He swirled his staff over his head violently and with a shout of fury he shot his ice against the defenseless nature. He did it various times until he felt tired.

He dropped on his knees over the frozen grass and slammed his fists against it. He punched the ground repeatedly; tears were running free from his eyes and froze mid air before touching the ground.

His thoughts were swirling around inside his head. He just couldn't believe that Elsa would agree to marry someone else when she said she was falling in love with Jack, Yes, she said it! Then… what happened? Perhaps this King made her fall in love with him so madly that she forgot about Jack? That had to be, right?

But on the other side, Jack remembered how hesitant Elsa was at the beginning. She ran away the first time they met and the way she freaked out after their first kiss. "Maybe this new man didn't push her as fast in the love field as I did"-He murmured.

Sad, but true and he had to admit it. Elsa wasn't ready for love when he first met her but Jack was so eager to be with her that he rushed her into accepting him.

"_They don't marry for love; they marry to gain riches, allies or solve disputes. They marry for convenience."_

That's what Tooth said. If Elsa broke her promise to him for riches, it was even worse. He didn't know what to thing anymore and the only person who could clarify this whole thing, it was the last person he wanted to see for the moment.

"Why, Elsa? _Why?!_" he shouted to the air.

He gave a final scream full of fury and he panted.

·

Elsa sat on the bed; it stopped snowing but there was still ice and snow on the room. She was sobbing.

"_Oh! How delicious fear."_ A voice sounded in the dark.

"Who is there?" Elsa scanned the room looking for the source of the voice. "W-who are you?" she cleaned her tears, still looking for the owner of the voice.

Elsa was afraid, ice started to cover the posts of her bed.

"W-where are you?" She couldn´t find the owner of that horrid voice; After some seconds she took a deep breath and put herself together "Show yourself!" she commanded, decided to not let her fears rule herself again.

A swirl of black sand appeared in front of her bed; she stood up. The swirl formed the figured of a man in black robes, his hair was blackest black and pointed up like spines, Elsa noted his skin was gray and his yellow-silver eyes posed on her. He grinned; his sole presence sent shivers to Elsa's spine.

"Good Evening, your Majesty." He bowed.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm King Linus' Principal Adviser, Lord Pitch Black."

'_Pitch Black!'_ Elsa recognized his name.

Jack told her about him. He told her he was the Bogeyman and he wasn't good news. Now, she understood Tallak's sad mood and Linus bad temper, this man had been taking advantage for his own benefit—whatever this was.

She approached him, walking regal and proud. Her expression remained cold to avoid giving away that she already knew who this person was.

"And what are you doing in my personal chambers?" she asked with her authoritarian voice. "I don't remember ever inviting you in, Sir."

"I was passing by when I heard your sobs and I wanted to make sure that our future Queen of Tallak was safe." He explained.

"As you can see, Sir; I'm fine. Now, please retire." She ordered.

He looked at her with superiority.

"I see." He said emotionless and walked to the door still frozen. "If your Majesty doesn't mind to tell me, what´s the cause of your distress?" he asked exanimating the room; his voice gave the hint he considered himself above anyone.

"I do mind." She said keeping her voice calm but the anger was implied in her voice. "My personal affairs are not of your concern." She cleared.

"Of course." He bowed his head. "Pardon my intromission."

He dissolved in the cloud of black sand and exited using the slots. Elsa left out the air she was holding and sat on the bed again. She hoped Pitch Black didn't notice she was aware of who he was.

She clearly remembered what Jack told her, he and his friends came to that dimension to fight against Pitch.

'_If that is Pitch Black and he's here, that means… Jack is also here!'_ Elsa smiled.

Maybe there was still hope for her.

·

"Wait, _what?!_" Anna held to the edge of the table. "What do you mean with: _We are not going to do anything against the King of Tallak._" She imitated Lord Danske's voice.

"It's inconvenient." Said other member of the council. "There's a high possibility that we go to war against Tallak if we try to retrieve our Queen."

"But we need her! Arendelle needs its Queen, I need her." She pleaded. "I want my sister back, is that so wrong?"

"Princess, we understand your feelings but we cannot risk Arendelle's security." Said the chubby Lord.

"Why?!" she pulled her braids. "I thought you would support me, especially you." She pointed to Lord Danske.

"Anna," he scolded her. "Queen Elsa sacrificed to keep Arendelle´s safety." Anna felt ashamed. "We can´t make her sacrifice be in vain."

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier."

Lord Danske held her hand.

"It's fine, we'll find a solution." He smiled at her.

The session was over; the Lords retired to their mansions. Anna headed to Olaf's igloo where Kristoff and Sven were waiting for her.

"And when are we leaving?" asked Olaf happily.

"They said they won't go to Tallak to claim Elsa and dissolve her marriage to that hideous man." She crossed her arms defeated.

Kristoff was about to say 'I told you so' but Anna's sad expression contended him. He held her by the shoulders reassuring her.

"She'll be okay; she's strong and I'm sure we'll find a solution to have your sister back."

"Are you sure? Or you're just telling me this to make me feel better?" she told him with her voice down.

"Both, actually." She looked at him confused. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Yes, I thought you were such a brute, bad mannered and an annoying man." she said enumerating with her hands. "And then I thought: 'He's singing about reindeers and talking to one! He's crazy!'" He looked at her surprised and she realized she spoke without thinking...again. "And then I discovered your sweet, kind and tender side." Anna added placing her hands over Kristoff´s chest and he smiled.

"The point is, we met under very difficult circumstances." Said Kristoff.

"I know! My sister ran away, I made her freeze the entire kingdom, your ice business was in danger then I left in charge a manipulative prince, oh! Also, I was engaged to him."

"Yes…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I would like to avoid that last part. Well, the thing is everything was messed up when we met but you were decided to make it right." Anna smiled. "And I thought you were crazy."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, you went after your sister, who just revealed her ice powers, with no appropriate clothing or supplies—you were lucky to find me—and to top it all, you were engaged to someone you just met!"

"I thought we'd leave that unpleasant part out."

"Then I realized you were pretty brave and at the end you succeeded, you got your sister back and helped her to thaw the kingdom." He took her hands. "If you were able to return summer, I´m sure that you may find a way to save Elsa. I'm sure of that; I believe in you because I had seen you make the impossible."

Anna was touched by Kristoff's words and a tear of happiness rolled over her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled.

She closed her face to Kristoff and they kissed. Olaf blushed and Sven smiled, they quickly turned their faces to give the lovebirds some privacy.

∞·∞

Elsa woke up when she felt a drop of water falling over her cheek. She noticed she fell asleep and forgot to thaw the snow and ice. She raised her hands and the image of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and more people she cared about in Arendelle came into her mind, the snow and ice dissolved in tiny snowflakes and she united them into a sparky snowball she didn't know where to place it.

She closed her eyes and thought about Jack, his clear eyes, his smooth smile and carefree attitude. She felt like her powers were out of control again and saw the snowball trembling in her hand, she concentrated to keep it unified but it exploded into tiny sparks that disappeared before touching the floor.

"That's new." She whispered.

There wasn't any trace of snow or ice in the room! She watched her hands.

'_My love for Jack did this?'_

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

The door opened and Linus came in.

"I thought you didn't know how to knock." Elsa said.

"Follow me." he decided to ignore her sarcastic comment, the last thing he wanted was to argue But Elsa didn't move. "Please, it's about Arendelle."

Elsa got up of her bed quickly; she fixed her gown and followed Linus to his private office. In the way there Linus explained her the situation.

"I'm preparing a ship with supplies to be sent to Arendelle." Elsa looked him doubting his statement. "I told you that I'll take care of Arendelle, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you for your generosity." Elsa said; she didn´t know if it was a good or bad thing.

"I thought you might be delighted to write a letter for your sister. It'll be sent along with the cargo."

Elsa's eyes lightened and a sincere smile formed in her lips; the idea of having some contact with her sister made all this more bearable. They arrived to the King's office and Linus opened the door for Elsa. He guided her to the desk; the paper and ink were already set for her.

"I'll be out waiting." He informed her.

He exited the office and Elsa stared at the door; she was trying to figure out if Linus was trying something with that sudden act of kindness. Finally, she sat and before starting to write she thought…

'_What if Linus reads it before I send it?'_ She didn't know him so well yet—and she didn't want to—but if he invaded a whole country just to get the object of his sick affections, he could be capable to read a private letter. _'I must be really careful with what I write to Anna.'_

She began to write a short letter for her sister. Elsa wrote about the wedding being held in less than two weeks, about the closet full of gowns and matching shoes and what she did most of her day—which was very boring.

She finished the letter telling her that she missed her.

"I finished." She announced to Linus.

And as she thought he took the letter and read it.

"Very well, dear." He told her and kissed her on the cheek.

He opened a drawer and took out a wax stick and a ring with the official crest of Tallak. Linus folded the letter then proceeded to heat the wax in a candle; he left a drop of it fall on the letter and gave to Elsa the ring to seal it.

She didn't take it and closed one of her hands instead, she concentrated ice in it; in her mind she focused in a ring with a particular seal. She opened her hand and an ice ring was in there; she used it to seal the letter.

A snowflake was marked on the wax.

·

**More days passed.**

The letter was sent along with the cargo of food, fabrics, seeds and some gold. Because North and Jack looked more human, they infiltrated to the village to gather information about Lord Pitch Black but always keeping a low profile; Pitch shouldn't know about their presence until they were ready for a confrontation.

Cecile tried her best to ran into Elsa on the Palace's halls, every time she placed her hand over her left shoulder reminding it to Elsa what she showed her. Elsa tried to avoid her because inside she did feel responsible for what happened to Cecile; also, she lowered her gaze when a servant approached her, she didn't know if she/he thought that she was the cause of Tallak's calamity.

And if that wasn't enough, Linus somehow always managed to keep her close to him; he organized picnics on the garden, strolls around the village, and short trips to other lands he had conquered. But most of all he demanded her to wear the gowns, jewelry and perfumes he bought for her.

Those times, she felt like a slave.

Jack wasn't having fun either. In front of the kids, he pretended to be fine and played with them but when they were gone he became silent and depressive. The other Guardians noticed this and they were starting to feel worried but North told them it was for Jack's own sake.

"Someday he will get it over". He said.

And meanwhile when Jack wasn't protecting the children, he was in deep thoughts about Elsa's soon marriage. She wasn´t just betrothed to another man, her fiancé was the same man who was the main tool of Pitch Black!

"I told her about him, she should have stayed away from the King of Tallak and his adviser!"- He shouted.

For seconds he thought of the possibility of Elsa being unaware of her fiancé's situation or her even being manipulated by Pitch.

He talked about this with North but he assured him that according with Tallak´s folk Elsa seemed fine with the King and there was no way that Pitch could know about his interest on Elsa of Arendelle in so short time. And that was enough for Jack to conclude that Elsa chose to break her promise and marry King Linus instead.

∞·∞

The ship from Tallak arrived to Arendelle. The villagers weren't enthusiastic at the sight of the crest of Tallak. The Captain requested to speak with a representative of the kingdom.

Princess Anna immediately rushed to the ports to find out what was going on. The Captain of the ship identified himself as a merchant and informed her he was ordered to bring some supplies from Tallak to Arendelle.

"You can take them back." Ordered Anna indifferent.

"But your Highness…" the merchant tried to persuaded her; he was afraid what King Linus could do to him if he failed. "The King wants to share his wealth with Arendelle."

"We don't want or need _his_ riches." Anna crossed her arms.

"Take it as a peace offer from King Linus of Tallak." The merchant pleaded.

"In that case he can send my sister back."

The merchant sighed defeated. It was impossible to convince the Princess to accept the cargo.

"If we are done, you can retire." Anna turned her back to leave the merchant and his ship behind. She started to walk gracefully out of the port.

"Wait! Princess, please." She kept walking. "I have something especially for your highness."

Anna stopped her steps at the mention of that; she became curious and walked back rapidly, forgetting about the grace.

"The King also commanded me to deliver a letter to the Princess." He took it out from the inside pocket of his jacket and offered the letter to Anna.

She took it and noticed that the seal was a snowflake.

"It's Elsa's!" she exclaimed happy, finally she got news from her sister.

She opened the letter and was disappointed to see it was really short. She began to read…

"Wait, _what?!_" The people around her looked her expectantly. "They are going to get married in _less than two weeks?!_" She looked at the merchant asking for an explanation.

He just nodded in confirmation. Anna continued to read the letter; it didn't give her more information, just trivial things but nothing useful or a hint to plan a rescue. Also, it didn't mention how she was copping with the change

Elsa was holding too much information and Anna thought that King Linus forced her to be brief in her letter, which ended by telling Anna how much Elsa missed her.

"If you want to write back to your sister, we can wait for your letter before part." Suggested the merchant.

"Yes, I'll do that." She mumbled without taking her sight off of the letter. She slowly started to walk to the palace; in her mind she was formulating a new plan.

∞·∞

When Elsa woke up that morning, Dora already had prepared the bath. Elsa insisted in washing by herself; after all, she took care of her personal needs for thirteen years. When she finished bathing, Dora had already chosen her attire. She dressed her in a yellow and golden gown; it was tight to her figure, Elsa made her braids and Dora placed a headband made of gold on her head, there were yellow jewels incrusted in it.

Elsa looked like a sun goodness.

Gustav came into the room. The King requested her presence in the throne room. He guided Elsa to said place and Linus kissed her hand as a way to receive her.

"What is the occasion?" she asked him.

"Today I scheduled some meetings with the commoners and I want you to be by my side." He said while leading her to the throne that was placed beside Linus' it was especially made for her. "I want you to be involved in your role as Tallak's Queen immediately."

"I understand." Elsa said emotionless.

The subjects arrived; some entered accompanied by their families, others came in couples, very few entered alone. They requested for some time to pay their taxes or some materials to continue with their business, they mostly asked for lower taxes because they were so high they could barely feed their children.

Linus didn't agree to most of the requests but Elsa tried to persuade him and to be less severe with his folk. The families were glad with the future Queen. They seemed thankful that their new ruler would be someone kind and understandable who could influence King Linus positively. Now, they were certain that their lives would change for better.

·

Elsa was tired. She was getting used to—back in Arendelle—to spend a day of the week listening the requests of her subjects, but here in Tallak, she felt so much pressure to protect this people from the King who was supposed to look after them.

When the interviews were over, she asked for a little break to relax in the garden; the partly dead and flowerless garden. Linus indicated with a finger to a fatty and an early 40 year-old guard to accompany her.

As usual, Elsa walked through the halls of the palace followed by a guard. She arrived to the garden and saw a small group of children chasing each other. Elsa smiled; for a moment she felt back in Arendelle, watching the children play happily while they asked her to join them and _'do her magic'_.

She walked towards them with a small smile on her face and her eyes shinning. The children stopped playing when they noticed her and retreated slowly. Elsa's smile faded away. She thought they would welcome her, and then she looked back and saw the guard walking close to her; he looked really threatening.

Elsa held her hand to stop him.

"It's okay, you don't need to follow me here." She told him.

"But your Majesty, it's my duty to prevent any harm comes to you." The guard replied.

"I just want to play with the children, I doubt there'll be any harm on that." The guard seemed to debate himself in which order to follow. "You can watch me from there." She pointed to a rusty bench.

The guard closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He walked to the bench and sat heavily on it. Elsa returned her gaze to the children; they slowly walked to the Queen.

"Hello, can I play with you?" she smiled them.

"Yes!" said a little boy.

She started to chase the children through the garden. They were laughing and Elsa was laughing too. One of the boys tackled Elsa on the ground, she laughed and a gentle flurry felt over them; it looked like shiny stardust.

"Wow!" exclaimed various children.

"Do it again! Do it again!" said the boy who tackled her.

Elsa giggled and raised her arms. The near plants were covered in snow and beautiful snowflakes fell from the sky covering the dry grass with snow. The children jumped in Joy.

A brunette girl looked at Elsa with big eyes and a bright smile.

"You have powers like Jack!" she said without thinking. Elsa froze.

'_Jack!'_ Elsa's heart beat hard.

"Grace!"-A blonde boy scolded her.

'_Jack is here! I knew it!_'

Then Elsa remembered the guard watching her, she turned to verify if he hadn't heard what the little girl said. Fortunately for Elsa, the man seemed very busy watching his nails. Elsa went back to the little girl.

"You know someone with powers like mine?" she asked, Elsa wanted to made sure they were talking about her Jack Frost.

The children seemed to not know if they could speak to her about their secrets friends.

"I would like to meet this friend of yours."

After a while she convinced them to introduce their friend to her. She kept an eye on the guard to make sure he wouldn't suspect she was up to something with the kids. They made a plan; Theo, Grace and Matt would sneak their friend in the staff entry at night and Elsa would be there, waiting for them.

Their parents arrived to pick them back home. They seemed surprised to find them playing casually with the Queen. They apologized to her for any trouble their sons and daughters may cause and for making her play with them, but Elsa reassured that it was her idea to join them and she had a pleasurable time playing with them.

The parents looked to the snow amazed, until a few seconds before they weren't sure if the magic of the Queen of Arendelle could be dangerous for them; it seemed that she wouldn't use her magic to torment them, as they initially thought.

·

The Guardians were making the children happy as they were doing lately. The children didn't notice Jack was acting less cheery compared to the first time they met him. Jack was really good at hiding his feeling for the sake of the children he vowed to protect.

But with the Guardians, it was a different story. They saw him quiet and just staring to the ground; he didn't play with Babytooth like he used to and even more worrisome… he didn't annoyed or played a joke on Bunnymund!

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Bunny asked one day while Jack was absent. "I mean, he hasn't frozen my tail? I'm beginning to get worried… not that I care." He said obviously caring and worried about Jack. "He's not acting like himself."

Since he found out about the Queen's engagement, he had been quieter and only focused on the mission forgetting about enjoying the world where everyone could see him, his initial thrill had seemed to fade out after hearing the wedding news.

Bunny wasn't the only one worried for Jack's attitude, Tooth and North too; she was asking to Santa if they were doing the right thing but he assured that in fact they were. Sandy was having second thoughts about making Jack to believe that Elsa betrayed him on purpose. The Guardian of Dreams wanted to cheer up his friend but they couldn't find the way to do so, he could only try to convince the winter spirit to seek Elsa for answers after Jack had cooled down.

After their little interaction, the Guardians refocused in his task of bringing joy to the children. Jack was busy making Matt fly with his sled over the mini hills of snow that the Guardian of Fun invoked; he wasn't aware of the conversation that was held about him.

Grace walked towards Jack and tugged his pants to catch his attention. He leaned her high.

"Tell me, what can I do for you, young Lady?" Jack said playfully. Grace giggled and blushed.

"There's a person who wants to meet you." She whispered him.

"And who is this person?" Jack whispered with complicity.

"Come here at night and we will lead you to her."

'_Her.'_ Jack's heart dropped.

·

Night arrived; Elsa was pacing her room leaving a trail of ice wherever she stepped. She was nervous, this was the first time she could see Jack since he parted. She was dying to see him again, to kiss him and to hear from his own voice that everything would be fine, that Linus couldn't hurt Anna or Arendelle because he was there. But she couldn't have many illusions without confirming if Grace's 'Jack' friend was in fact the 'Jack Frost' she fell in love with.

Same thing for Jack who was walking through the woods by the hand of Grace and Theo; Matt was in front securing the zone. All the day, Jack's head was spinning and thinking about who could be 'her'; a part of him told him it was Elsa but he was hoping it wouldn't be Elsa because he didn't know how his reaction could be.

The group advanced to the back door of the palace. Jack recognized the building and he wasn´t a fool; it had to be Elsa the one who the three friends wanted him to meet. Jack's heart was beating fast in anticipation for his soon encounter with the person who he loved and broke his heart.

He saw a blonde woman waiting outside the door. Jack was now a hundred percent sure 'her' was Elsa.

·

When Elsa was sure that everyone in the castle was asleep, she got out of her chambers and walked silently to the door used by the servants. Her heart was beating fast like the time she met Jack, but this time due to the nervousness of the expectation to see her beloved once again. The only thing that could make her carry on with that hell was to see someone who makes her happy.

She reached to the palace back door and stepped outside; she waited for the children to bring Jack with them. She was sure it was the man she loved they were talking about.

Elsa smiled and her heart filled of joy when she spotted the three children accompanied by a boy with white hair.

'_Jack!'_ Elsa clapped her hands together smiling. Finally, something good happened to her since her arrival to Tallak.

But her happiness ended shortly when she saw Jack was looking her with emptiness in his eyes. Why was he looking her like that?

"Jack," Grace began to say. "She is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She has powers like yours!" she finished excited.

"Queen Elsa," said Matt blushed. "He is our friend Jack Frost."

Jack did his best to not show all his anger towards the person who betrayed him. The children didn't notice it but Elsa saw all that grief in her eyes and that it was directed to her, which made her feel uneasy.

"Kids, you should go back to your homes. I'll stay here to chat with the Queen." Jack said without taking his eyes off of Elsa.

Elsa also noticed that his voice wasn't soft as she remembered but it was unusually _cold_.

"Okay, Jack!" Matt said.

"Goodbye, Jack!" The kids said waving their hands. "Goodnight your Majesty." They also said to Elsa.

Elsa smiled shyly to them as she watched them walk away. Jack and Elsa were left alone; strangely, Jack's factions didn't soft to her. He was still looking at her coldly like if there was no love or sweetness in his eyes anymore. And she couldn't understand why.

"Jack…" she began to feel insecure.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked her harshly.

Elsa stayed quiet; surprised by the tone Jack was using to speak with her. She didn't know why Jack was acting like that.

"Because I wanted to see you, I missed you." She said when she recovered her speak; Jack kept staring at her coldly. "Oh, Jack! Right now I need you so much." Elsa approached him and tried to touch him but he stepped back avoiding her. "Why are you treating me like this?" Elsa said in disbelief.

His emotionless gaze was so intense that she felt like it was burning her soul.

"Congratulations for your marriage" he said in cold voice.

Elsa covered her mouth with both hands horrified. So that was the reason why Jack was so upset with her.

"Please, let me explain you." She pleaded extending her hands to touch him.

"Explain me _what_, Elsa? You promised you'll wait for me but now, _You're getting married!_" he stormed. "You lied to me!"

"No, it's not like that." She felt a knot in her throat.

"You betrayed me!" he wasn't listening to her.

"Please, listen to me!" Elsa begged.

"No." he said dryly and Jack flew away.

"_Jack!_" Elsa fell on her knees.

But Jack didn't come back.

"You got it all wrong." Tears started to accumulate in her eyes. "He forced me." she whispered while wrapping herself.

"He forced me." Elsa whispered again crying on the ground, alone.

* * *

><p><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**I hope you have liked this chapter. Somebody asked me if I could write some funny parts. I tried to do it on Anna's parts but write comedy is hard. remember all your comments (good or bad) and suggestions are welcome. **_

_**What do you think about Pitch and Elsa meeting? I honestly didn't plan for them to meet, it didn't cross my mind. But someone asked how it would be the meeting... so here it is! thank you to that person.**_

_**I won't put a preview for the next chapter because I haven't written the enough to leave a good 'next chapter' I can just tell you that the encounter between Jack and Elsa will have consequences on her.**_

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "The one I love" The Rasmus and "Beauty from Pain" Superchick.**_


	13. Apologize

**I beg your forgiveness for the HUGE delay on chapter 13.**

**I've been busy on birthdays, driving lessons and taking a course and the birth of a new member of the family; I'm currently teaching some techniques of study to the new students at the Tech School I work.**

**My Grandma, aunts and god-daughter came to visit and I have to spend the more time as possible with her and my Grandma because I haven't seen them much since I moved back to my hometown.**

**No, I ****haven't**** and I ****won't**** abandon the story; my friend and I haven't been able to finish editing the chapter and even if I'm dying to update like RIGHT NOW, I won't because I want you to read something well written and checked so you can enjoy every word.**

**I own you a preview of the chapter so… here it is!**

**I hope this help to calm your anxious (and mine), remember that because the chapter is in edition and checking process some phrases and words may change.**

"Congratulations for your marriage" he said in a cold voice trying to contain his rage.

There was no one to save her.

Anna felt touched for his words and wrapped her arms around him.

'_She's not resisting him!'_ Cecile was about to choke with the toast. _'It could be that she finally fell in love with him?'_

No matter what, Elsa will always be his perfect angel.

"Very well," he placed the paper on his desk. "Then it'll be three invitations from your part."

Her heart was racing for what happened inside that room.

Nowadays, the people seemed more positive about the future, dared to dream about a better life and they smiled more often.

_***This message will be replaced by the real chapter 13 when is ready.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**I know, I said I will erase the Author Note but then you wouldn't get an alert about the new chapter. That's why I didn't replace the AN for the 13th Chapter.**_

_**Again, I apologize for the HUGE waiting but I got a busy summer. I thought I'd have a lot of free time to write and check the chapter with my friend but at the end she got a demanding job and I got classes to take and then teach. Anyway, here I am!**_

_**Sorry, if the meeting between Jack and Elsa made you cry, broke your heart or did both. I confess, that scene was planned like that from the beginning of the story. Don't worry, you will be rewarded and your heart will heal.**_

_**FrozenParody: Linus and Elsa singing 'Love is(not) an Open Door'?**_

_**Aliya: Thank you for your review; You mentioned all the highlights of the previous chapter and got interesting theories about this one. You will find out if your guesses were right or wrong.**_

_**Faith Sailor 09: Yes, too many knows. Comedy is hard, believe me I tried my best. You'll see the song! I'm reserving it for a specific scene.**_

_** vanishingsoulsx: I don't know how I'm going to finish the story, I have like three or two options but I'm going to wait how the events I already planned wrap before chose a final.**_

_**corde amare: Sorry if I disappoint you because I didn't update on summer time. It was my intention to do it but a lot of things happened. I'm glad that you liked the story and I hope you continue enjoying it.**_

_**Miki Fubuki: Did you think it was too short to the point? I didn't see it like that but now that you mentioned it, you're right. I wanted to use little narration that only showed how Elsa was feeling.**_

_**moon72: Great that you liked the funny parts, this story is so dramatic that needs some fun to be added; it didn't bother me that you mentioned the 'cliché', to the contrary, it helped me a LOT to get Jack's idea right. Thank you to be comprehensive about my life outside the fandom and your congrats for my new nephew (who I haven't met yet), and about your review on chapter 12... Yes, the obsession of Linus to have Elsa started slowly like every obsession does; I didn't want to rush Elsa falling in love with Jack but his time in Arendelle was limited so I rushed the romance and to finish... Are you inside my head?! You're very clever, you picked the hints I left behind and put the pieces together to discover something I wanted to reveal after certain event. Are you sure you're not inside my head? Are you some sort of medium, physic? kidding! (n.n)**_

_**MythicalCreaturesLover: Calm your heart, drama is not near over.**_

_**PaoItzel: I didn't consider that! whaaaaa! Thanks a lot to mentioned it, enserio gracias. I´ll see what I can do about it but it would be to the near end. Gracias por mencionarlo.**_

_**Now, to finish this and go straight to the chapter. There was a review that it felt insulting, I felt insulted when I read it at first. If you're reading this I don't know if it was your intention to insult me, I know people who use insults as ordinary words but has no harm intentions when they're using them; I held no grudge against you. There were some people who also saw this like an insult and defended me; to those persons, thank you. I felt touched.**_

_**English is not my first language.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Things get damaged<em>

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

* * *

><p>"Because I wanted to see you, I missed you." She said appearing totally innocent. "Oh, Jack! Right now I need you so much." Elsa tried to approach him with her voice full of love but he moved out of her reach. "Why are you treating me like that?" Elsa said still playing innocent in front of him.<p>

And that was it; that made all the rage and jealousy came back to Jack. She was betrothed to another man and there she was speaking of love to him, of course she didn't know he knew about her future wedding but that wasn't excuse for her to cheat on her new partner at least that… she wanted Jack as a lover!

'_How she dares?!'_ Jack clenched his teeth. _'And I thought she was so pure and innocent.'_

"Congratulations for your marriage" he said in a cold voice trying to contain his rage.

Jack saw her horrified expression now that she had been discovered.

"Please, let me explain to you." She begged but Jack thought she would lie to him.

"Explain _what_, Elsa? You promised you would wait for me but now, _You're getting married!_" he stormed. "You lied to me!" Jack was getting more and more upset with Elsa's 'poor miss innocent' act.

"No, it's not like that." She almost cried.

"You betrayed me!" he decided to not listen to her lies.

"Please, listen to me!" Elsa begged.

"No." he said dryly and Jack flew away.

"_Jack!_" He heard her shout but decided not to turn back and kept flying.

Still, he could hear her sobs but flew as fast as he could to get away from Elsa. He was afraid that if he looked back, he would go to her and listen her. And that was what he was trying to avoid in first place.

He was almost sure Elsa would explain him that it was more important for her to marry someone wealthy over the love she could have felt for him or worse, to hear her say that the love she has for King Linus is stronger than what she felt for him. Anyway, he didn't feel ready to face the possibility that Elsa and him were never meant to be.

She could also explain him that it was all his fault; he pressured her to become a couple when she wasn't ready yet and King Linus was far more comprehensible than him, maybe the King promised to take a slow pace.

He arrived to the same dry area where he left his rage out days ago. Jack fell on his knees, he was breathing harshly. He laided on the snow and closed his eyes. The sound of Elsa's sobs still on echoed his mind.

Jack covered his ears with his hands and shrugged his eyes; the sound of her sobs still haunted him then he fell on his knees and started to sob too. Jack felt so frustrated; a part of him wanted to run to Elsa's side but the other told him it was better to keep his distance from her.

·

Elsa rushed to her chambers and thrown herself on the bed. She hugged the pillow to quiet her sobs but they came harder and her tears started to rain almost wetting the sheets. She was so excited when she saw Jack but now she felt so empty.

Elsa had the hope that Jack would help her to find a solution to escape from Linus' clutches and protect Arendelle from him. It felt like there was nothing else she could hold onto or fight for.

Not even in her solitude days when she needed to stay hidden she felt this trapped and desperate. There was no one to save her.

'_Anna!'_ Suddenly she thought. _'I have to stay strong for Anna.'_ She thought with conviction.

"But I feel so tired of being strong." She whispered and left the darkness take her mind.

∞·∞

While Elsa was giving up, someone in Arendelle was about to take some desperate measures.

Night was silent and calm. A mysterious figure in a green cloak was walking to the port avoiding to be seen; there was something small and brown hanging from its wrist, it looked like a bag. It climbed with some difficulty using a rope that was hanging from the ship.

When the figure stepped on the deck, it smiled very pleased and walked to the cargo compartment. It climbed down the stairs and suddenly a bunch of lamps lightened up. The whole crew was in there, in front of them there was the Merchant and beside him a blonde ice harvester.

"Stop right there." Said the ice harvester. "What were you planning to do, Anna?"

The figure removed the hood of the cloak revealing a pair of strawberry blonde braids.

"How did you know…?"

"How did I know what you wanted to do?" Kristoff completed the last part.

Anna looked at him in silence; amazed that Kristoff figured her plan when she did her best to hide her traces.

"When we spoke on the afternoon I noticed you were up to something and it wasn't very hard to guess what was it." He explained. "And it seems I guessed right." Kristoff extended his arms.

Anna crossed her arms and grumbled.

"You're lucky is me who discovered you and not Danske, and besides this was too dangerous. Sneaking into a cargo compartment, something could had happened to you overseas!" Kristoff walked to her.

"Oh! Come on! You're overreacting, I'd have been nice and safe hidden here." Kristoff looked her skeptically. "Duh, there is food!" she pointed to the cargo.

"Your Highness;" the Merchant approached shyly. "If you allow me to say, it is dangerous to travel stealthily in a ship. There are storms and pirates."

Anna looked at the Merchant with an incredulous gaze.

"Thank you." Kristoff told him. "See? It´s too dangerous for you, Anna." He directed to Anna.

"But Kristoff! You have to understand, it's my sister! I must do something!" she raised her voice.

"And that King is mad!" he also raised his voice. "You saw what he wanted to do to that ship from Corona! What if he tries to hurt you too?" he hugged her. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I wouldn't stand it." He whispered beside her ear.

Anna felt touched for his words and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to worry you."

They stayed like that for a moment. Feeling each other's love and worries that something may happen to their loved ones.

"_Coff, coff._" They heard.

Kristoff and Anna separated and saw the Merchant besides them was blushing all over and the crew were trying to cover their eyes and at the same time watching from a little hole made between their fingers. They wanted to give them some privacy but it was such a cute view and it reminded them about their first love.

"Sorry." Anna laughed nervously.

Kristoff and Anna started to ramble.

"It's okay." Said the merchant.

He and his crew could see that the princess and the ice harvester´s love was pure and real.

"We should retire." Said Kristoff.

The Merchant accompanied the couple to the deck and helped them to climb down the ship using the ramp.

"I know we have caused you too much troubles tonight but, could you please—?" Kristoff was interrupted when the merchant held a hand in front of his face.

"Don't worry, my crew and I won´t tell a soul about this night." Said the Merchant.

"Thank you." Anna smiled to the man. "Uh! I almost forgot." She searched for something inside the bag. "Here it is." She handed him a letter sealed with a crocus.

"I'll make sure the Queen will receive it." He took the letter.

"Thank you again and I'm really sorry for… he, he." Anna laughed nervously. "You know what." She smiled a bit.

"There's no problem." The Merchant reassured her. "Princess, I really hope you recover your sister back."

"Me too." She said longingly.

"We will do it." Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder and Anna smiled at him.

The merchant saw them part to the palace. He watched them with nostalgia; he was sincere about what he said about the princess' sister. He haven't met the Queen yet but he had already heard the rumors about her, some of them blamed her about the destiny of Tallak and the rest about the mercy she brought to the King at the engagement ball.

He never cared about the Queen even if he secretly blamed her but now, after he met Princess Anna. If someone like her was about to risk her life for someone like the Queen, then Elsa of Arendelle must be someone kind and especial. Maybe Tallak should give her the chance to repair what they thought she wronged.

∞·∞

The morning came.

Elsa woke up and Dora helped her to get ready for breakfast. The young maid noted that the Queen was awfully quiet and her eyes were off. She tried to ask her if there was something wrong or there was something she could do for her, the Queen stayed mute, like her mind were off of space.

Elsa walked to the dinning hall and encountered Cecile, who also was on her way to the dinning hall. Lady Cecile gave Elsa a sarcastic comment but the Queen ignored her and kept walking. Cecile thought that was odd; usually, when she said a malicious comment to that hateful woman, she seemed ashamed and gazed to the floor.

The breakfast was served and Cecile watched how Linus grabbed Elsa's hand. That view upset her but she knew that Elsa would yank her hand away from him… just that this time Elsa didn't.

This surprised Linus but he was so happy that he didn't try to give seconds thoughts about it. He enjoyed feeling Elsa's cold skin against his warm skin. Cecile had a surprised expression on her face.

'_She's not resisting him!'_ Cecile was about to choke with the toast. _'Could it be that she finally fell in love with him?'_

She stared at Elsa but her expression didn't show any sign of love or adoration, the Queen seemed to be on her own world. Cecile relaxed but was still intrigued for the Queen's change.

·

**Two days passed since that breakfast.**

Linus was watching Elsa through the window. She was in the garden; she was sitting on the floor covering the dead grass with frost and throwing some snowflakes over her head. Elsa seemed so empty…

He noticed that Elsa didn't try to avoid his contact; she still stayed quiet while she was alone with him but there wasn't any sassy answers or defiant glances, just emotionless short answers.

The King of Tallak got worried for her behavior. He wanted to woo the strong girl he took from Arendelle, to make her completely devoted to him. But there was something about this new Elsa that attracted him a lot.

He cornered Elsa on the halls and kissed her lips as he pleased; normally, Elsa would find a way to stop him and push him away but now, she just left him have his way on her. He could see in her eyes how uncomfortable she was and every session became heather than the one before; it seemed that Elsa finally learned that fighting him was pointless because at the end, she still would be his.

It was a quiet morning when Linus had asked Markkus to bring Elsa to the throne room; there was something he wanted to try before figuring out what was the cause of Elsa's transformation. He saw Markkus approaching her; she accepted his hand and he helped her to stand up.

Linus smirked viciously from the window of the main hall.

·

Markkus was accompanying the Queen to the throne room. Since her arrival, he didn't pay her too much attention; he just had to see her when it was necessary, like in official meetings. The truth was that he didn't care what happened to her, the only reason why she was there it was because his best friend wanted her to be his wife.

But just like everyone in the palace, he noticed her change of attitude; she became like an empty shell, her sparky eyes appeared so blurred. According to Dora, she woke up like that one morning; nobody knew what happened to her.

He watched her; Elsa was quiet and keeping her gaze up, but her sight didn't seem focused on what was in front of her; it was like she was seeing without seeing.

Markkus opened one of the doors for her to pass.

"Thanks." Elsa said without any kind of emotion on her voice.

She walked into the room and Markkus closed the door behind her. Just like everyone in the palace, he was also curious about the Queen's sudden change.

·

Elsa entered the throne room; it was empty except for Linus who was sitting on his throne.

When he saw her walk to him, his eyes filled with a malicious glow. He grinned but Elsa didn't seem to notice it. Her mind was wondering in the limbo.

Linus extended his hand.

"Come here." He told her.

Elsa climbed the steps and took his hand.

Linus took advance of that moment to look deep in her eyes and then, he knew it; his suspicions were confirmed, Elsa was broken inside.

'_It might be fun.'_ Linus smiled.

He pulled her softly to him and made her sit on his lap. Elsa didn't oppose or show any sign of discomfort; she kept staring to the emptiness. He placed one hand behind her back.

He caressed her cheek; Elsa's face maintained emotionless. He took a moment to admire her before kissing her, this time she didn't try to break away. Neither, she kissed him back.

Linus tried to go further and introduced his tongue in her mouth. He was expecting this would wake her from her slumber but it didn't. So, he decided to enjoy it. His tongue explored her mouth while his free hand traveled through her ribs toher thigh.

The temperature started to drop.

He started to kiss her chin and lower to her neck. His breathing became harsh as Elsa felt his teeth biting softly the delicate skin of her neck. The hand over her thigh made circles and clutched the fabric of her gown.

"Your skin tastes delicious." Linus mumbled on her ear and proceeded to suck the crook of her neck.

Linus definitely liked this new broken Elsa.

Thin ice started to grow from the four corners of the throne room.

A tear fell from her eye.

One of the things he always has loved about Elsa is how perfect she seemed, even in this state she still was. No matter what, Elsa will always be his perfect angel.

Linus' fingertips touched Elsa's leg but in that exactly moment the doors were opened.

"King Linus." A voice was heard.

Linus shot a killer glance to the Lord who dared to interrupt him; Elsa stood up awkwardly and curtsied to the Lord.

"Excuse me." She said shyly and excited the room.

·

Elsa walked frenetically to her room and slammed the doors behind her. She ran to her vanity table and looked for her handkerchief. She used it to clean the saliva that Linus left one her neck.

She threw it to the floor and looked herself in the mirror disgusted of herself for allowing him to touch her that way. But she couldn't find the will to push him away.

What was the point of fighting against him, if she didn't have anything to fight for?

'_Anna.'_ She thought hopefully. She remembered the magic moments they had spent together, the hugs that she missed to receive from her little sister and the complicity smiles and laughs they shared when they planned to escape from Lord Danske's watch.

She imagined her sister happily strolling around with Kristoff in the town square when suddenly the sun was blocked for the Tallak's army and the villagers running away from the canons that were shooting and destroying Arendelle, and in the middle of the chaos Anna was laid on the ground badly hurt; and all because of her.

'_I can't drag her to this!'_ And just as quickly hope came, it faded away.

"No." she shook her head whispering. "She's safer in Arendelle."

She walked to the window and placed a hand over the glass. Elsa looked to the gray sky longingly.

She hated with all her heart Linus' kissing sessions; she wanted to stop him since the beginning but then, she realized that the only reason to maintain Linus away from her, it was to feel she was being faithful to Jack but after what happened that night and considering that the wedding night was a fact she couldn't avoid; wouldn't it be better to get used to Linus' touch?

It disgusted her every touch from him and the single thought of Linus and her committing marital duties made her sick but if her body would help to keep her sister and loved ones safe, she would give it to Linus.

Frost emerged from her fingertips and covered the window glass.

·

"Queen Elsa." A voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Elsa got up from her bed and put on her robe; she tried to fix her hair a bit before opening the door.

Normally, she is a morning person but the last days she hadn't found the energy to get out of the bed until Dora came to help her get ready for breakfast.

"Yes?" Elsa opened the door.

Gustav was in front of the door.

"King Linus wants to know if you're guest list from the wedding is ready." Said Gustav. Elsa looked at him confused.

"I already sent him the list." She replied.

"Your Grace," the butler cleared his throat. "Your guest list only consists on three names."

"They're the only ones I want and need that day." Elsa cleared.

"I understand." Gustav said politely and bowed his head. Then he retired.

Elsa closed the door and leaned against it. Snowflakes started to fall slowly from the ceiling.

·

That same afternoon, Linus requested Elsa's presence in his office. He received her with a passionate kiss from his part but she just tried to focus her mind in Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

His hand was holding his waist to keep her close to him and the other hand was on her neck to prevent her from breaking the kiss but that wasn't necessary; her arms were on her sides.

Linus ended the kiss when he needed to take some air. Elsa's cheeks were blushing, also, for the lack of air.

"You requested my presence." Elsa remained him dryly just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes," Linus cleared his throat and slowly started to separate from Elsa. He walked to his desk; Elsa followed him. "I want to talk about your guests' list for the wedding." He handed her a white paper.

Elsa took it and saw the three names she wrote on it.

"I don´t see any problem at all." She handed him back the list.

"Elsa," he began to say trying to be patient while pitched the bridge of his nose. "There are only three names on it." he pointed the obvious.

Elsa remained silent and frowned an eyebrow; she already knew that. She wrote the list!

"Aren't there more people you want to invite?" he asked and extended a hand to her direction.

"No." Elsa replied. "The only family I have is my sister, Anna." She said seriously.

"I know that you're related to the Royal Family of Corona." Linus started to circle her.

"Yes, Anna and I are related to Queen Primrose." Elsa said calmly keeping her chin up. "But I don't want to invite them after you tried to sink a ship from Corona." She said getting upset.

Linus smirked when he noted the anger in her voice; pleased with seeing a bit of the girl he brought from Arendelle.

"Very well," he placed the paper on his desk. "Then it'll be three invitations from your part."

Elsa curtsied and turned to the door but a hand over her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait, there's something more." Linus said.

Elsa didn't like the glow she saw in his eyes; she bit her lower lip and the fear filled her heart.

"We were interrupted yesterday." He confirmed her fears.

Linus pushed her to the wall; Elsa gasped surprised for the sudden act of violence; he has never shown this urge to be with her before. He took her wrists and pulled them above her head, Elsa closed her eyes hoping Linus would finish quickly with his kissing session. She felt his lips on the skin of her neck biting it lightly.

Then, he held her wrists with one hand and placed a hand over her knee and started to pick the fabrics of the skirt; he wanted too feel Elsa's skin. Ice started to spread behind her like a spikey snowflake.

Linus' fingertips touched Elsa's leg but in that exact moment the doors were opened.

"Linus—" Markkus entered to the office without knocking.

He was allowed to enter without permission. Linus trusted him with everything, even if the two friends had differences and from time to time argued, they were still best friends.

But right now, Markkus regretted not to knock.

Linus had Elsa pinned up against the wall behind the desk. He could only see Linus' back and Elsa's hands being held by the wrist. There was ice spreading behind Elsa; the ice seemed threatening with a shade of yellow, which he thought it was really odd.

Markkus cleared his throat and approached the couple. Now that he was closer, he could see that Linus was sucking and kissing Elsa's neck and collarbone. When the King felt Markkus' presence near him; slowly, he left Elsa's wrists free and took his hand out from under Elsa's gown while she quickly fixed the skirt. Linus turned to see Markkus.

"What happened?" surprisingly, Linus wasn't mad.

Markkus eyed Elsa and saw the trade of tears before she could low her head ashamed for being caught in such position. Inside, she was glad for the interruption.

"It's about the matter you commanded me." Markkus said.

"Elsa, Dear." Linus turned to Elsa. She lifted her head, revealing her face was extremely red. "Please, leave us alone." He took her hand and kissed her lips. "I'll see you at dinner."

Elsa walked as fast as she could out of that place. Her heart was racing for what happened inside that room.

She just wanted to get away from Linus, from his touch and kisses but she couldn't do it without jeopardizing Anna and Arendelle's safety.

·

Jack and North were in a tavern recollecting more information from the villagers and witnessing the little changes in the village atmosphere. The first time they entered to the village disguised, the people were suspicious about them; the villagers' faces seemed tired and they grumbled about everything. Now the situation was quite the opposite.

The sky was still gray and the plants almost dead but those things didn't bother to the villagers anymore. Nowadays, the people seemed more positive about the future, dared to dream about a better life and they smiled more often.

North was in the bar drinking a warm cup of fruit punch. He was wearing humble clothes, dressed as a farmer. Jack was posing as his son. He was wearing also peasant clothes but he also had a hat to hide his snowy hair.

They stole the clothes—they weren't comfortable with that and promised to return them when everything was over—from a farm on the land once known as Stavenger; after the war was renamed as 'Tallak'.

"Everything's fine, Honey?" Asked the bartender. She smiled at him.

North returned the smile and placed the cup back on the bar. She was a friendly woman but from time to time she discretely flirted with him but she really didn't mean it; it was a habit of hers to flirt with the clients. Still, she grew fond of North and he appreciated her.

"Everything's fine." He replied. "I see things have changed since the last time I came." He pointed. "People seem… uhm…" he struggled to find the appropriate word.

"Happier?" guessed the bartender.

"…Yes." Santa admitted. "I didn't want to be…" again he tried to find the right word to express himself.

"Observer? Clever? Perceptive?" tried to guess the bartender.

"Disrespectful." Completed Saint Nicholas.

"You're not being disrespectful, silly." The woman took importance out of the comment. "And you know I love your chatter, for a farmer you are full of wisdom and beside my girls are always expecting your son's arrival." She pointed to a corner where the waitress surrounded Jack.

Jack felt awkward being in that position. He sat on the table to hear the conversations around him but instead he ended up cornered by a group of young gals asking him what he wanted to drink or eat, most of the questions were about his likes and if he could walk them home.

The rest of lads in the tavern looked at him with killer eyes; they were jealous that Jack was stealing the attention of the pretty girls.

Santa giggled and shook his head. Since the first time they came to this place, the girls tried to flirt and catch Jack's attention; of course they never succeeded.

"Girls, girls." Jack raised his hands. "I'm flattered for all this… eh?... attention." He said the last word with some doubt. "But there are more clients who are thirsty." He remained them, pointing to the other costumers. They kept sending killer eyes to Jack.

The waitresses left Jack, disappointed. He sighed relived they left him alone but inside him he knew, they would be back.

"…to Arendelle." Jack heard a male voice say.

He looked beside him; and saw a table full of men wearing the palace guard's uniform. He focused in listening the conversation.

"I don't want to go." Said the voice that caught Jack's attention at first.

"Me neither." Seconded other guard.

"Do you remember the way the villagers looked at us?" said a forth guard. "They were afraid of us."

"The worst part was the Princess crying for her sister." Said the second guard.

"I felt so bad for her." Admitted the first guard. "But we were only following the King's orders!" he defended.

"Yes, but for the Arendelle citizens and Princess, we went to steal their Queen away."

'_Steal their Queen away?'_ wondered Jack.

He got up and dragged his chair to the guards' table. They looked at him questionably.

"Sorry to interrupt you, gentlemen." Jack sat. "But I heard you mentioned Arendelle, isn't the future Queen of Tallak from there?"

"Yes." Answered the first guard. "What do you want to know about, young lad?"

"Well," Jack's heart was racing. "What can you tell me about her?"

* * *

><p><em>My God, What have we done to you?<em>

_We always tried to share_

_The tenderers of care_

_Now, look what we have put you through._

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**After all the time I made you wait for this, I end the chapter like this. It's very cruel of me, I'm cruel... I like being cruel! No! Wait! Put the torches away!**_

_**As you can see, Jack is about to learn the true behind Elsa's coming marriage. I mentioned the meeting between Jack and Elsa will have some consequences. Someone thought that Linus would know about Jack but the consequences were that Elsa stopped looking for a way to avoid the wedding and she was more submissive to Linus' desires.**_

_**Every one wants to know how Linus will get words about Jack, we're getting closer to it but first... some things most happens so Linus will be kept in ignorance.**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 14:**_

"What have I done?" he murmured feeling guilty.

She hated every time when he said that she was perfect.

"Do you dare to question your King's orders?" Linus shot him a threatening glare.

He tightened his staff, upset to the thought of his enemy so close to his beloved Elsa.

He wanted to punch that wicked man for making the sisters be apart.

_'Just for this time, I'd like to not wake up.'_ Elsa covered herself with the blankets to the chin.

_'What if she hates me?'_ he retreaded his hand. _'I wouldn't blame her.'_

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the song "Precious" Depeche Mode**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello Everybody! I hope you still following this story and didn't get too desperate for the waiting. About the previous chapter, I didn't have high hopes for it but I was wrong because you loved it; I hope you also like this one as much as the previous one and also, I'm surprised that some people want Elsa and Linus to spent more time together. It's refreshing to read a comment like that.**_

_**300 Reviews! WOW! I'm so happy! Thank you for your patience and here is your reward: Chapter 14! Yey! Now, I'd like to clarify that it doesn't matter how long it takes for me to upload please don't think that I abandoned the fic. I followed as a guest some other stories and it was really disappointed when they were abandoned; and with that experience I don't want to do the same to you.**_

_**Aliya:**__** Yes, Elsa lost her motivation and her ice is yellow because she's scared; in the movie, the ice palace's color changed according to Elsa's mood. Cecile is selfish, she doesn't want Linus to be happy with Elsa. Villagers from Tallak have an image of Elsa that is starting to change slowly.**_

_**Sailor Fayth 09:**__** I like how you get involve with the characters and I'm surprised that you didn't attempt to murder Linus.**_

_**moon72:**__** Thank you for your support. Of course I don't want to censure you! You're free to write whatever you think, want or feel like; I know you're not a medium but is funny to mention it. It's so great that you liked how Elsa feels about the Linus' harassment, I got the idea and wrote it but my editor helped me to move and change some details; it was a team work!**_

_**strongyu:**__** Why are you feeling attacked? Believe me, it was never my intention; it was sort of a joke and you have to admit that it was a really good cliffhanger.**_

_**FrozenParody:**__** it's okay, do what you feel like just don't stress you. 'Let me Go' is finished I just need to give it to my editor to check the narration.**_

_**Tarako:**__** Wow! You're the first one who ask for Jack not to save her... yet. I liked to work with this 'broken Elsa' too and don't worry She and Linus will have a lot of time together.**_

_**LoveLikeMe:**__** LinusElsa? How happened? I'd like to hear your ideas and before Jack's intervention you will read a lot of LinusElsa.**_

_**RomanticChickNahJK:**__** You can bet it will happen!**_

_**Caroline and Guests:**__** No, I didn't abandon the story. I'm just having a**__** difficult time to publish.**_

_**TheGirlInTheBlack: Thank you for the song you sent me!**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to Maika for checking the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Angels with silver wings<em>

_Shouldn't know suffering_

_I wish I could take the pain for you_

* * *

><p>"What can you tell me about her?" Jack asked trying to keep his heart calm.<p>

"Well…" a Guard hesitated.

"Why exactly you want to know about her?" interrupted other Guard hostile towards Jack.

"How did they meet? How did she arrive here?" Jack asked.

The group of guards seemed ashamed after the last question and avoided eye contact with Jack. He didn't like this; it was like they were trying to hide something.

"Sorry, Lad." Said the first guard. "But we cannot tell you anything about the personal life about the Royals."

"Oh, please." Jack insisted.

"He said no." The other guard answered seriously.

"Oh! Come on!" Jack wouldn't give up.

"You should go to pester other way." Said tiredly another guard. "And you can't convince us otherwise."

"I bet I can." Jack murmured.

"Not even if you gave us some gold." Added the third guard.

"Gold? Don't you mean corn?" the second guard laughed; the rest of the table burst out of laughing. "He's the son of a farmer after all." He said between laughers.

"Why does the son of a famer would mind Royalty?" asked the first guard.

They kept laughing at Jack and didn't notice him slipping his hand under the table; he formed four snowflakes on his palm and made them float to the Guards' nose.

He accidently found out that his snow magic could also affect grown ups; it made them easy to guide on do what he wanted. He used it to get the kids out of trouble—especially when it was his fault and not the kids'—he didn't like to use it on his behalf because it made him feel like he was manipulating people, but now it was a little exception.

The eyes of the guards sparkled and dizzied for a moment, they saw Jack and blinked for a few seconds.

"What we were talking about?" asked the third guard, like if their early conversation had never happened.

"You were telling me about Queen Elsa and King Linus' engagement." Said Jack smoothly looking to his fingernails.

"…Uhm, …The King," began to say the second guard. "He had a thing for Elsa of Arendelle since the first time he met her; that's what the rumor says."

"And She?" Jack was really curious, Elsa never mentioned Linus when they had the picnic on the palace's garden.

"She was the princess back then, and King Andor was still alive." Informed him the first guard. "Prince Linus tried to court her but he was always rejected by the King of Arendelle."

"This started to turn him into a desperate man." The second guard said. "But things changed after he attended to the funeral of the King and Queen of Arendelle, he started to declare war after war and conquered the near lands of Tallak."

"That's how Tallak became so miserable under King Linus' reign." Murmured the third guard.

"What about Elsa?" said Jack and received questionable gazes from the guards. He realized his mistake; he called Elsa by her first name and without her title. "I mean the Queen of Arendelle."

"It was her constant rejection that made him what he is now." The second guard said.

"But what is she doing here?" Jack didn't care about how long Linus has been in love with Elsa, he wanted to know why she agreed to marry him after she promised to wait for him, and why the guards looked uncomfortable when asked how she arrived to Tallak.

"He went to Arendelle to propose to her but as you can guess, she said no." The first guard said.

Jack felt relieved after hearing that; his eyes glowed from the first time since he heard about Elsa's engagement. The first guard sighed before continued.

"He arrived to Tallak really pissed off," He made a pause. "Then he ordered to prepare the army and part to Arendelle. We arrived at night and put the kingdom under siege." The guard lowed his head.

"King Linus threatened to sink a ship from Corona if the Queen didn't agree to marry him." The fourth guard, who was in silence during the tale, spoke. "That's how the loveable Snow Queen of Arendelle got engaged to our despicable King."

"She was forced to come here..." Jack mumbled.

"She didn't have a choice; it was to go with him or jeopardize her folk and innocent lives." Said the first guard ashamed.

Jack's head was spinning all over. He slowly stood up and walked to the exit.

"Where are you going, young lad?" asked one of the guards.

Jack ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey! Jack," A waitress tried to catch his attention. "Where are you…" but Jack didn't hear her. "…going?" she lowed her voice disappointed.

Jack stepped outside; that was too much information to assimilate. Elsa didn't betray him! She was forced to go with Linus. He placed his hand over his forehead.

'_I was so wrong.'_ Jack finally understood the situation.

Elsa rejected Linus when he asked her to marry him; she didn't lie when she said, she was falling in love with him. She didn't break her promise on purpose but she had to, in order to protect innocent people from Linus.

"_Please, let me explain you." She pleaded extending her hands to touch him again._

"_You lied to me!" He stepped back so Elsa couldn't reach him._

"_No, it's not like that." She felt a knot in her throat._

"_You betrayed me!" he wasn't listening to her._

"_Please, listen to me!" Elsa begged._

"What have I done?" he murmured feeling guilty after remembering how he acted the last time they saw each other.

He ran to the forest. He should have known better that Elsa wouldn't hurt him on purpose. She had spent thirteen years locked in order to keep Anna safe from her powers; it was logical that now, she sacrificed again for what it was the right thing to do. Even if that meant, to break her promised to him.

"Jack! Jack!" he heard someone calling him.

Jack turned around and saw North after him.

"North!" Jack ran to him anxiously. "I was wrong!"

"What?" Santa was confused.

"Elsa!" Jack started to run where the other Guardians were waiting for them. "I was wrong about her! It's not her fault!" he said while running.

The rest of the Guardians were surprised to see Jack rushing out from the bushes and North behind him trying to catch his breath. Normally, the two Guardians arrived at the same time and without running.

"Guys!" Jack yelled excited.

"What is it?" asked Tooth.

Babytooth flew around Jack.

"I was at the tavern and I heard some guards saying something about Arendelle." Jack started to speak really fast. "They said something about 'steal their Queen away' so, I asked them what they knew about her and then they said, they stole the Queen away from Arendelle!"

"Jack, slow down." North raised his hands, still trying to catch his breath. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess he finally lost it." Bunny murmured to Sandy.

"They said that Linus had been in love with Elsa for years… but, well that really doesn't matter right now." Bunny, Sandy and Tooth looked at him confused. "Elsa rejected his marriage proposal and he attacked Arendelle and was about to sink another kingdom's ship if Elsa didn't agree to marry him." Jack explained waving his hands.

Sandy smiled because now Jack had a chance to be with Elsa. North was starting to get worried; he didn't know how Elsa got engaged with the King but he knew Jack and now, he would go after her.

Santa didn't have anything against them being together; he just didn't want Jack to know what is to lose your loved one.

"Don't you see?" Jack threw his hands to the air. "She was kind of blackmailed and I… I…" He lowed his gaze. "I acted as a jerk." He looked to the Guardians worried. "Oh, no! She will never forgive me!" he said mortified.

"Maybe you should let some time pass before you apologize." North suggested.

"You're totally screwed up, boy." Bunny teased.

"Thank you for nothing, kangaroo." Jack replied him sarcastically.

Sandy floated in front of Jack and formed a snowflake on one of his hand; with the other hand, Sandy signalized Jack to leave.

"Should I go to find her now?" Jack asked.

Sandy smiled and with both hands commanded him to go.

"You're right! Thank you Sandy." He shook Sandy's hand and ran to grab his staff from North's sled.

"See you later, guys!" Jack shouted while he flew to the palace.

"Jack, wait!" Santa tried to catch his attention but was ignored.

·

A Guard was leading Elsa to the music room. She was feeling down and she thought a little of music might help her to cheer on.

She was covering her neck and shoulders with the pashmina Linus gave her. The man opened the door for her. She thanked him and walked in.

"I can play this song for you; it's your favorite." Cecile was saying to Linus.

He was sitting on a couch and Cecile was kneeled beside him. Linus was reading a book ignoring her; he lifted his gaze when he heard the door being opened, the person he was waiting for came in.

"Elsa," he said standing up of the couch. "I was informed that you wanted to play the piano, and I wanted to hear you. I'm sure you are a marvelous player."

He placed his hand behind his back and guided her to the black piano. Cecile stood up annoyed by the lack of attention she was getting. Elsa maintained a cold stare; she was good at hiding how disgusted she felt. Linus had her under surveillance all the time, and that made her feel sick and imprisoned.

"I'm really glad that you are wearing the pashmina I bought you." He said when he noticed it. "But there is something that bothers me…" he made a pause.

He moved the pashmina a little down revealing the hickeys he left on her. Cecile's face got red of rage and Elsa felt her personal space violated once again. Linus looked to the marks with proud.

"Much better." He murmured.

Elsa sat in front of the piano; her hands were trembling trying to conceal her sobs. She used the pashmina to hide the hickeys but now Linus wanted her to show them, like if they were some kind of property mark.

Linus sat on the couch, setting all his attention over Elsa. Cecile remained stood up, glaring at Elsa with annoyance.

Elsa started to play; the melody was sad and melancholic, it increased into a more complicated tune keeping the melancholy feeling in the song. She finished and Linus clapped from his seat; he stood up and walked to her, never stopping clapping.

"You're perfect." He remained her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She hated every time when he said that she was perfect.

'Perfect', that is how she was supposed to be when she couldn't control her powers so she had to excel in everything else and she promised at the top of the North Mountain she would never try to be perfect ever again. And now, Linus used that word to remind her that she was a trophy, a pet to amuse him.

Cecile crossed her arms really pissed off; she never thought that Elsa could play so well. She hated to admit that Elsa's piece was flawless.

·

Linus was in his office reading the financial status of his lands when Gustav knocked the door.

"Come in." Linus said without taking his eyes off of the papers.

The butler entered.

"The merchant ship that your Majesty had sent to Arendelle, arrived." Gustav announced.

Linus lifted his gaze and saw the ship owner behind the butler; the Merchant's expression showed that he didn't want to be near the King. Linus indicated the man to enter to the office; Gustav bowed and closed the door.

"Milord." The Merchant greeted.

"Did you follow my orders?" Linus asked with inquisitive eyes.

"The Princess of Arendelle refused to accept the supplies you offered." The Merchant said with a trembling voice and then he lowed his gaze.

Linus clutched his fists, his eyes were injected with fury; the Merchant backed, he was afraid of being the object of his rage.

"Uh… I… uh… I have." The merchant said insecure. "A letter from the Princess to the Queen." He met the King's eyes.

The wrath in Linus' eyes was replaced for curiosity.

"Good, hand it to me." Linus extended his hand.

The Merchant was perplexed by the King's words.

"Pardon me, your Majesty." The merchant began to say. "But this letter is addressed to Queen Elsa." He stated carefully putting the letter back to his jacket slowly.

"You dare to question your King's orders?" Linus shot him a threatening glare.

"I'm just trying to fulfill the promise to the Princess." He lowed his gaze once again.

"Well…" Linus enjoyed the reaction he caused on the poor man. "I don't want to make of you a liar." He rang a bell that was on his desk. "After all, a promise is a promise." He mocked.

The door opened and Gustav bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Bring Queen Elsa, the Merchant brought something for her." He grinned, a grin that meant he was planning something.

Gustav closed the door behind him and the Merchant was left alone with the King; the poor man gulped, he didn't want to be in the same room with Linus any longer.

·

Meanwhile, Jack used the treetops to avoid being seen. He arrived to the place where he yelled at Elsa the last time he saw her.

'_I have been so stupid and impulsive; I should had listened to her.'_ Jack landed on a branch._ 'Will she forgive me?'_

He stayed there, thinking how he could break into the palace to find Elsa. He just couldn't walk to the front door, especially if Pitch was habiting that place. He clutched his staff, upset to the thought of his enemy being so close to his beloved one.

'_After all this years desiring to be seen, I've never thought I'd wish to be invisible again.'_ Jack sighed.

The most viable option for now, it was to wait for the nighttime.

·

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the door opened; Gustav announced that Queen Elsa had arrived and then, she entered the room. The Merchant greeted her with a bow, glad that he wasn't alone with the fearsome King.

The Merchant's eyes met Elsa's and he saw emptiness, there was so little glow of life in those cerulean eyes, he comprehended why the Princess of Arendelle wanted to rescue her sister so badly; King Linus was sucking out her joy, he closed his eyes feeling pity for the blonde girl.

"Dear," Linus spoke. "He's the merchant I had sent to Arendelle." He stood up and walked to them. "He brought something for you."

Elsa looked at the Merchant with some glee in her eyes and his heart warmed up instantly forgetting the fear Linus made him feel, he quickly searched inside his jacket.

"Princess Anna confined me this letter for you." He extended the letter to Elsa.

Her face lightened at the sight of the envelope with her name and sealed with the crocus; the Merchant felt proud to be able to bring some light to this helpless girl's life but that was easily stolen away when a hand snatched the letter before Elsa could take it.

Linus turned his back and broke the seal of Arendelle, he read the letter and chuckled; he was mocking at Anna's words of comfort. The Merchant saw the glee disappeared from Elsa's eyes when the letter was out of her reach; he felt rage towards the King building inside him, he wanted to punch that wicked man for making the sisters be apart from each other.

"You shall retire." Linus said to the man. "Now." He said authoritatively with a threating glare; the Merchant didn't want to leave the Queen alone but there was nothing he could do about it.

With a final glare to the Queen's sad face, the Merchant left the room. Linus gave the letter back to Elsa.

"You can have it now." He said with a mocking grin. "Please, don't get too excited. You know your sister can't do anything of what she wrote."

Elsa read the letter. She smiled to the sight of Anna's messy calligraphy; some letters were over others due Anna's speed at writing, she wrote as fast as she could speak. Elsa could almost hear the voice of her sister telling the words out loud in her head.

_Dearest Elsa:_

_How are you? I miss you!_

_Are they treating you well? I hope they are! Or else, they'll be in trouble._

_Arendelle is fine but it needs its Queen back, I need you too._

_Hang on! I'm coming!_

_I'm going to rescue you and take you back home._

_I still don't know how but I'm going to find a way to cancel this wedding;_

_Please, don't lose hope. Kristoff, Olaf and I just need more time to figure out a plan._

_With Love,_

_Anna._

Elsa felt touched by Anna's letter and her determination. But deep inside she knew Linus was right; Anna didn't have any power to stop this dreadful wedding to happen.

"I'd like to have some paper in my room to amuse myself." She requested quietly.

·

"He called me kangaroo?" Bunny expressed cheerfully. "Hey! He called me kangaroo!" repeated upset, and then he smiled. "He's coming back to his usual self."

Sandy nodded happily with his hands clapped together. Santa was pacing through the glade; he seemed worried. Tooth was floating above watching her partners while Babytooth was by her side; inside, they were glad with Bunny's comment. Jack was returning to be the joyful boy they met.

North approached Sandy.

"Why did you told him to go after her?" he asked. Sandy frowned his eyebrows. "Don't you see? I'm just trying to protect him!" Sandy formed question signs over his head. "I already told you, he'll be heartbroken when her time ends." The Guardian of Dreams crossed his arms over his chest. "And she's a Queen, she can't leave her duties to accompany Jack to bring winter; not to mention they came from different worlds."

Sandy formed a happy face with his golden sand.

"Sandy thinks, they deserve to be happy." Tooth descended between the Guardians of Dreams and Wondered. "But North is also right," She glanced to Sandy. "When our job here is done, we will go back to our world and Jack can't stay here; neither Queen Elsa can't come with us."

"We're just trying to prevent a tragedy." Bunny got close to the trio.

Sandy shook his head defeated but formed a heart on his hand and offered it to the Guardians.

"We know," Bunny sighed. "He's in love."

·

Elsa was in her room, writing near the window. Linus allowed her to have some paper in her desk room. The room was quiet; the only sound was the feather scribbling over the paper.

She was writing a poem about how she felt in Tallak and being separated from Jack.

_Don't look me _

_He's watching my every move _

_You say I've betrayed all your love_

_What did I do?_

_Nothing to hurt you my love_

_Bruises on my head _

_I'm almost dead inside my heart. _

_He's killing me slowly _

_Making us be apart _

_I cannot stand not being in your arms_

_Pain thick inside, what is life anymore!_

When she finished, she folded it; she left it on the top of the papers. She saw the gray sky, the sun was setting down and the moon was visible. She walked to the bed where Dora left her nightgown.

Elsa prepared to sleep. Tomorrow it would be another day, other day full of sorrow and Linus' touches and kisses that she hated so much.

She got into the bed.

'_Just for this time, I wish never to wake up.'_ Elsa covered herself with the blankets to the chin.

She felt ashamed of that thought but the truth was some days, she felt disappointed of waking up and discover that it wasn't a nightmare but reality. So, she preferred to stay asleep and not to wake up.

·

Nighttime arrived, and Jack adopted an alert position. He watched in the distance how the activity in the palace decreased, soon everyone was asleep.

He flew to the palace and landed on a ledge; he needed to be careful to not be caught or worse detected by Pitch.

Just like he did in Arendelle's palace he peered on every window, trying to find his Snow Queen.

'_I feel like a creepy stalker again.'_ He thought after he found the window of a sleeping girl with brunette hair.

After another five windows, he found the right one.

Elsa was sleeping on a giant bed with four posts on the corners. The blankets covered most of her body but he could still see her silhouette under the covers. He pushed the glass window and slowly started to open.

He opened the necessary to slip into; he silently entered the room and with his barefoot feet, he was able to walk without making a sound.

Jack peeked to the room; it was big but the decoration seemed too sorbet and dark, the contrary to her bedchambers back in Arendelle. A folded paper caught his attention; with the moonlight the paper looked like it was glowing. He took it and unfolded it; it was a poem.

He deduced Elsa was the one who wrote it; the two strophes described how she felt and he felt guilty for complaining to her. He placed the poem where he found it and walked to the bed.

Jack starred at Elsa for a while. He was debating if he should wake her up; would she be upset with him for the way he treated her?

He stretched his hand to accommodate a string of Elsa's hair behind her ear; he wanted to caress her cheek but stopped before his fingers could touch the skin of her face.

'_What if she hates me?'_ he retreaded his hand. _'I wouldn't blame her.'_

·

Linus was drinking wine while he starred at Elsa's portrait. His eyes were indecipherable but one thing was for sure, he was thinking about Elsa.

He decided to postpone the investigation about what happened to Elsa to turn her into an empty shell because thanks to that, he was able to kiss her and grab her as much as he wanted to and she didn't push him away.

For now, he will focus in the preparations of the wedding and enjoy his time with his perfect angel.

"Tomorrow, a ship with will sail and the invitations will be delivered." He murmured to the girl in the portrait. "There is no escape." He took a sip of wine and smiled maliciously.

Day by day, the dreadful day when he will marry Elsa was getting closer and there was no way she could escape.

·

Elsa felt something caressing her cheek gently, then a cool minty breath close to her face. She felt a pair of cold lips over her forehead; they kissed it chastely, and then they moved to her nose.

"Please, forgive me."

She opened her eyes a little and saw a boyish face starring at her; he had clear blue eyes and white locks. She blinked trying to focus her sight. The blue eyes filled with fear when they saw her icy blue eyes wide open.

That boy was Jack, her dear Jack Frost. He took a step back and Elsa sat on the bed.

"Jack?" she said with a sleepy voice.

"Hello Elsa." He smiled and waved his hand awkwardly.

"Jack!" she threw her arms to his neck and pulled him to her; Jack wrapped Elsa over his arms. "Please, you have to believe me." she said on his shoulder and then looked at him with pleading eyes. "I didn't mean to break—"

"Sshhh." Jack pressed a finger on her lips. He looked at her seriously but it wasn't like the last time; his eyes weren't projecting coldness but understanding. He knew the truth. He touched her forehead with his.

"Please forgive me," he closed his eyes. "I was an idiot." He said near her lips and kissed her tenderly.

Elsa pulled him closer to her, to kiss him passionately, and they fell on the bed, Jack being on top of her. The kiss continued and the passion kept increasing.

* * *

><p><em>All I ever wanted<em>

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**Well, tell me: Does it worth the waiting?**_

_**You seemed to love the previous chapter so much that I feared you might not find this one so exciting. Please tell me what you feel of this chapter.**_

_**And again, I want to mention: I WON'T ABANDON the story, I'll take some time to publish but at the end I will always update.**_

_**Thank you, Abigail for the song. I hope you liked this chapter and how I used your creation.**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 15:**_

"He did this to you." He whispered coldly.

North was debating himself to follow Bunny's suggestion or maintain their low profile.

"Actually," Elsa said. "I want to build a snowman." She smiled.

"We came to deliver the wedding invitations." Said a snobby Lord.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Precious" and "Enjoy the Silence" Depeche Mode.**_

_**+The poem that Elsa wrote is a song from the author TheGirlIBlack (Abigail) **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hello, I'm back.**_

_**Firts of all, Thank you for your words of kindness and worry about me and family. I almost cried when I read all your supportive words. I'm better, not 100% great but I guess I'm stable now.  
><strong>_

_**Today: October,25th 2015 I opened my account for the fist time in a very long time. I'm so glad to read you're still waiting for an update and I little surprised to see there is people supporting Lelsa instead of Jelsa (My God, What have I done?)**_

_**So, Thanks to that people I've been reconcering some original plots for the story because I admit it, Lelsa sounds good (What I got myself into?!) It's gonna take a while to piece the new ideas together but for now here it is Chapter 15.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to Maika for checking grammar.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes pretty girl<em>

_'Cause it's easier when you brace yourself_

_Set your thoughts on a world far off_

_Where we only cry from joy_

_Set apart this dream for me_

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up but didn't open her eyes yet. Like the last days, she couldn't find the strength to get out of the bed but she became more aware of her surroundings even with her eyes closed.<p>

She wanted to stay in bed and keep dreaming; she dreamed that Jack visited her during the night and kissed her; he told her, he knew the truth that she didn't lie or betray him, then they kissed passionately and drownin each other eyes until tiredness made her sleep.

But then, she noticed an arm over her waist, thin legs tangled on hers and someone's breathing close to her face. The person who was with her realized she was about to open her eyes. Elsa felt cool fingers touch her face tenderly; she opened her eyes.

Jack greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said.

"Jack." She mumbled.

He was laying in the bed beside her under the sheets. He got closer and kissed her lips.

"It wasn't a dream." She whispered and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Elsa?" Jack got worried.

He rolled and placed himself on top of Elsa; he cupped her face with both hands.

"Please, don't cry." He pleaded. "I know, I was an idiot for saying such things to you." He cleaned the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "Please, don't hate me! I wouldn't stand it."

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder.

"Jack," she called him. "It wasn't your fault." Jack separated her from him. Elsa supported her weight on her elbows.

"But I should have listened to you." He said. Elsa placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I'm so glad that you are here with me." she looked at him with gleeful eyes. "What it really matters now it's that we're together now."

She kissed him and Jack kissed her back. He softly pushed her with his weight to the mattress. Elsa cupped his face with her hands and Jack's hands traveled to her waist.

They moaned inside the kiss.

Jack kissed her jawline to her neck but then he froze and separated from Elsa abruptly.

"Jack?" Elsa supported her weight over her shoulders to be able to see him.

He was staring with shock at Elsa's neck and collarbone. She looked down and saw what he was watching, the hickeys Linus had let on her.

"Jack—"

He moved a little the collar of her nightgown to reveal all the marks on her skin. They were on different shades; some were recently and others were almost disappearing.

"He did this to you..." He whispered coldly.

Elsa turned her face ashamed.

"_He_ did _this_ to you?!" he asked angered.

"I'm sorry!" she hid her face with her hands. "I should have stopped him but I just… I couldn't…" she cried.

"No, Elsa this is not your fault." He took her wrists and discovered her face. "I should have been here for you." He embraced her.

She cried on his chest, Jack took her chin and lifted her head. He kissed the trail of salty water below her eyes and ended on her lips.

∞·∞

On the ocean, a ship with the crest of a silver lighting was sailing to Arendelle. On the deck, various guards were making sure to follow the route and watch out for pirates. In the comfortable staterooms were some members of the council with the responsibility to deliver the invitations for the wedding.

Most of the Guards weren't too enthusiastic to go back to the town where people much likely would throw them nasty glares. They didn't feel proud of what they did to Arendelle and its Queen, but they were just mere soldiers; they swore loyalty and obedience to the King, even if he was an unfair man.

They didn't like and they surely didn't enjoy being hated and feared by people; they felt ashamed of the acts they've committed under the command of King Linus.

A mature guard with greyish hair was gazing to the horizon.

"What are you thinking about?" interrupted his thoughts a younger guard with dark hair.

Both of them were on the tavern the day before, both of them told Jack Frost—of course, the information of his real name was unknown to them—how King Linus got Queen Elsa's hand in marriage.

"I was thinking about the boy." Said the mature guard with a heavy sigh.

"Which boy?" the younger man asked curiously.

"The young lad that asked us about the Queen of Arendelle." The mature man replied.

"Yes, that meeting was weird; I kind of felt odd back then, relaxed but strange like if I couldn't refuse him anything." Said the other guard "What about him?" he said without understanding what the previous man meant.

"Didn't you see his reaction when we told him about what we did in Arendelle?"

"Yes, but I don't see what worries you about it." said the second man. "Wouldn't you react the same if you heard that a powerful man used his army to summit a defenseless woman to his desires?"

"Yes, but the way he acted; he seemed to be an acquaintance of the Queen."

"Acquaintance of the Queen? The son of a farmer?" questioned the young guard almost mocking the words of his partner. "Age is getting you, old man." He palmed the other man's back.

"Maybe, but the glow in his eyes…" he made a pause recalling the icy blue eyes. "There was something in them; I don't know what was it, but there was something that stood up… like a spark."

"I guess you are overthinking too much." The dark-haired man stretched his arms. "You're getting senile, seeing things where they aren't."

Arendelle could be visible now. The young guard palmed his partner's back once again and left him alone with his thoughts.

The old man closed his eyes, the image of Jack's eyes were still lingering on his mind. He had been thinking about the glow he saw in those blue eyes since that day in the tavern. He was old but he had fought too many battles and he had seen too many sparks ignite and end on the battlefield.

The spark of hope, the spark of revolution, the spark of lust and other kind of sparks. Everyone had a different effect in people, some were good, some were bad and some were dangerous; the spark that Queen Elsa set on King Linus turned out to be a dangerous one. He was afraid of what kind of spark was set on the farmer's son; he didn't know if it was dangerous because he couldn't recognize that glow or how he was connected with someone who was unreachable to his commoner status.

∞·∞

Jack and Elsa were kissing; her hands were wrapping around Jack's neck while his hands were placed on Elsa's lower back keeping her close to him. They were in their own world, where only they existed when suddenly a knock on the door brought them back to the reality. The lovers separated abruptly.

"Your Majesty?" Dora's voice was heard behind the door.

Elsa felt fear running down her spine, she was so delighted with Jack that she totally forgot where they were and that _someone_ liked to break into her room uninvited.

"Hide!" Elsa muttered to Jack. She kept a hand over her heart trying to calm herself after the fright of almost being caught.

"Where?" He muttered.

"Your Majesty," Dora knocked again. "Is everything fine?" Elsa was really glad it was the young maid knocking on the door and not Linus bragging inside the room.

"I'm not presentable." She accommodated the collar of her nightgown.

She scanned the room trying to find a place to hide Jack.

'_The bathroom? No! She always prepares me a bath. The closet? Neither, she selects my outfit to wear for the day. The only place left is…'_ she thought.

"Under the bed!" she said lowly.

"What?!" Jack tried to keep his voice low.

"Hide under the bed."

"Queen Elsa?" Dora was starting to get worried.

"In a moment." Elsa replied. "Go!" she hurried Jack with a whisper.

Jack hid under the bed while Elsa put on her robe. Jack accommodated himself in the uncomfortable place and saw Elsa's feet walk to the door and heard the sound of the door being opened.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Jack heard Elsa's voice.

"Is everything fine, your Majesty?" he heard the voice of a girl.

"Yes, I just wasn't presentable." Elsa said calmly.

Jack saw an unknown pair of feet walk towards the bathroom.

"Shall I prepare your bath?" Dora asked.

"Yes, please." Elsa replied.

The Queen walked behind the maid; she was looking to the floor, preoccupied by the thought of Jack being discovered and she was right. Jack's staff was lying on the floor. Elsa paled. She tried to hide her nervous and stood in front of the staff to prevent Dora to see it. The maid entered to the bathroom and Elsa took advantage of it to kick the staff under the bed.

Jack was staring at the floor, thinking how uncomfortable and dusty his hiding place was when suddenly something hit him on the ribs. He almost let a grunt out of his mouth but just hissed his teeth looking at his side what caused him pain. It was his staff and he saw Elsa's feet beside him; in the hurry to hide, he forgot to grab his staff and Elsa must has kicked it under the bed—it wasn't her intention to hurt him—he took the staff making sure it wasn't visible anymore.

·

The Guardians were waiting for Jack; they waited all night long. They got really worried when the day darkled and the Guardian of Fun didn't come back. Morning came and there was no clue of the new Guardian.

"Where is Jack?" Tooth said to the moon still visible on the morning sky.

North was pacing around the glade. Bunny was reclined against a tree throwing his boomerang.

"We should go to the palace to find Jack!" the Guardian of Hope exclaimed.

North was debating himself to follow Bunny's suggestion or maintain their low profile.

"We can't allow Pitch to know we are here." Said North.

"If he has captured Jack, then there is not secret to protect." Bunny approached Santa. "By now, he must know that we're here as well."

Saint Nicholas lifted his eyes to Sandy. The Guardian of Dreams was floating on his sand cloud; he was gazing to the direction Jack took the day before. North tried to conceal he was looking at him reproachfully.

He wanted to keep Jack safe and Sandy encouraged him to see Elsa, and now Jack might be in danger.

Sandy could feel North's burning gaze on his back but he didn't turn back. If Jack was really in danger then it was his fault. He send him to the place where their enemy is residing; it wasn't his intention to got him captured and discovered by Pitch, he only wanted him to be happy.

·

While Elsa was bathing, Dora was humming in the closet picking a gown for the Queen. Jack was getting impatience; he wanted to get out of his stash, his muscles were soaring. The sound of the bathroom door being opened alerted Jack that Elsa was done bathing.

Like all the mornings Dora helped the Queen of Arendelle to get ready, the only different was that this time the Queen's thoughts were focused on the boy hidden under the bed.

Elsa's cheeks were flushed because of that; she trusts him that he won't try to peep but still, the situation made her feel exposed. Jack was in the same dilemma; he could only see Elsa's barefoot feet, her uncovered ankles and how the towel fell around her feet. He tried to look to the floor and distract his thoughts from Elsa's current state.

"Something happened, your Majesty?" asked Dora.

"Uh?" Elsa was confused.

"You seemed more happy this morning, like your old self." The maid explained.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa put a strand oh her hair behind her ear.

"Your eyes." The young girl replied and Elsa looked her confused. "They are sparkling." Dora smiled.

Elsa replied her with a tiny smile.

Jack also smiled smoothly in his spot; he knew Elsa´s renewed glow was because of him.

Dora finished helping Elsa and Jack heard how both girls exited the room; he got out of the bed and stretched his sore muscles. He decided to wait for Elsa on the bed but very soon he got bored and started to look through Elsa's stuff.

·

Linus and Cecile were sitting at the table. They were waiting for Elsa, which didn't make Cecile happy.

"This is ridiculous." Said Cecile. "You are here, the King. _I am_ here!" She remarked. "Why do we have to wait for her?!" She slammed her napkin against the edge of the table.

Linus just ignored her—like he always did—and keep looking to the door waiting for Elsa to cross the door. Elsa entered the room with her braid a bit wet.

"Finally." Cecile murmured.

Linus stood up to wait for her; he helped her to sit down.

"What took you so long?" Cecile scolded to Elsa. "It's a shame that the King has to wait for you."

"Leave her alone, Cecile." Linus ordered to the green-eyed woman.

Elsa just lowed her gaze; she got used to the mean treatment that Cecile gave her everyday but that didn't mean that sometimes the green-eyed woman didn't made her feel really bad.

"Don't listen to her." Told her Linus; he placed his hand over hers.

Elsa didn't look at him; he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to him. He looked her in the eyes and saw something different in them, something that wasn't in them the last couples of days; there was a glow of life in Elsa's eyes.

"Today, I might not be able to visit you." Linus told her. "There's a meeting I must attend." Elsa assented.

Linus indicated to the servants for the breakfast to be served. Elsa ate very few fruit and didn't grab a toast. She cut her omelet in big pieces and ate it rapidly.

Cecile was watching her with disgust because that wasn't an appropriate behavior for a lady, much less a Queen. Linus was also concerned; Elsa was always so posed and regal regardless the situation. Right now, this Elsa was far away from the perfect angel he adores.

Meanwhile, the Snow Queen was focusing on finish her meal quickly; she didn't know how much time Jack would stay in her chambers with Linus around, they didn't have time to waste.

Elsa finished her meal and retired with a curtsied. Cecile sighed in relieved that she was gone and Linus followed her with her eyes wondering what happened to his Elsa this morning.

·

Elsa was going up the stairs quickly; nobody was watching her so she didn't care. She wanted to spend the most time possible with Jack.

When she arrived, Jack was looking over her vanity table. He turned abruptly when he heard the door being opened; he almost dropped a bottle of perfume. Elsa looked at him questionably.

"Hey Elsa!" he said awkwardly for being 'caught' looking through her stuff.

She closed the door behind her and made sure to put the lock on, she didn't want to repeat the morning's episode. Linus said he wouldn't visit her today because of the meeting but it was better to be prevented.

"Uhm… What were you doing?" she asked while walking into the room.

"Nothing!" he replied rapidly.

Elsa looked at him for a moment but decided to let it pass; she only wanted to enjoy her time with him.

"And what now?" Jack walked towards her. "Should we proceed what we left before?" he asked playfully.

"Actually," Elsa said. "I want to build a snowman." She smiled.

That was a sincere smile, which her lips didn't form since the invasion to Arendelle, and her eyes lightened up. And Jack couldn't deny her anything, especially with that smiled.

He touched the floor with his staff and ice formed on it, frost with a patron of swirls covered the windows and Elsa elevated her arms letting snowflakes fall from the ceiling.

Jack waved his staff on the air and the snowflakes surrounded Elsa as a swirl; they started to put together and formed different figures. Olaf, Sven, birds, rabbits and deer danced around Elsa.

She laughed.

Jack just stayed there watching her. He loved to see Elsa like this, happy and free. He remembered the silent promised he made in Arendelle.

'_I'll keep you safe.'_ He leaned his face on his staff, looking at Elsa with adoring eyes.

Elsa extended her hand to him; he smiled and joined her.

They spent the afternoon dancing under the snowflakes, making ice sculptures with their powers, building snowmen together and they had a little snowballs war.

After all those activities, they were tired and almost run out of energy. They were on the floor, building little snowmen while chatting.

While she was on the floor, molding the snow in his hands and laughing; she forgot all about what has happened to her the last days, she forgot about Linus, his harassment and the wedding.

She felt free.

But the doorknob was turning around; someone wanted to come in, but Elsa locket the door. Suddenly, insisting knocks on the door brought her back to the reality.

"Elsa?" a male voice called her.

"It's Linus!" Elsa whispered worried.

Jack's factions contracted with fury, he took his staff ready to attack the man who caused so much suffering to his beloved.

"No, Jack!" Elsa lowed his staff. "Hide!" she commanded keeping her voice down.

"Elsa!" Linus said behind the door.

"No." Jack hissed with anger. "I won't let that man hurt you." He looked her in the eyes; Elsa saw the fury burning in his eyes.

She was getting desperate; she knew if Linus saw Jack in her chambers, alone with her…

She just didn't know what could happen but she knew it would be hell.

On this few weeks, she got to know Linus; she knew how bipolar he could be but Jack, he was a mystery for her. She knew him for so little time; she could tell he could be very passionate on his actions, determinate to fulfill his promises and protective over the people he cared about.

"Please, Jack." She pleaded but that didn't convince him. "Do it for me." she begged.

Linus was becoming impatience and started to knock the door with more violence.

Jack's eyes softened when he saw the desperation in Elsa's eyes. He kissed her forehead and hid under the bed.

"Elsa! Open the damn door!" Linus said behind the door starting to get desperate. "Finally!" He scolded when Elsa opened the door and he pushed it. He entered impatiently.

His eyes scanned the room looking for what made Elsa to get so long to let him come in, and locked the door on first place. While he was on the meeting, he kept thinking on Elsa's odd behavior; there had to be a reason behind it, perhaps, she was hiding something. So, he ended the meeting rapidly and rushed to find his fiancé and wherever secret she was hiding but he only found the snow accumulated on the floor, the snowmen and ice sculptures that decorated the room.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He caressed her cheek but his sight kept focused on the room.

He could see nothing out of place—except for the snow, of course—but he just sensed that there was something; he had this feeling that something was being hidden in his betrothed's chambers.

Linus walked through the room while kept inspecting the place. He decided that there was nothing hidden in there; so he decided to concentrate his attention on his fiancé.

"Elsa." He said looking at her.

She gulped because she knew that look in his eyes; that was the very same look they gave her when Linus wanted to _get close_ to her. Elsa stepped back but her back met with the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa tried to distract him or at least postpone Linus' kisses.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Linus placed a hand on her cheek. "You were acting strange this morning." He pointed.

"I just…" Elsa tried to think on a reasonable excuse. "Have a lot of thinking to do." Linus leaned his face to hers. "You know, for the wedding." She said nervously, hopping for Linus to back away but he kissed her on the lips.

And for the first time in days she pressed her lips to keep them together. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pressed with his body Elsa to the wall. Linus tried to force the kiss but Elsa resisted; he bit her bottom lip and she groaned lowly in pain.

Linus took advanced to deep the kiss. Elsa moaned in protest. He continued kissing her neck and collarbone. This time Elsa didn't effort trying to hide her disgust.

Meanwhile, Jack could hear all that was happening. He was clutching his fist due the impotence he felt for be so near and not be able to do anything at all.

"Please, stop." Elsa begged quietly.

Linus ignored her and deposited light kisses on her shoulder.

Jack clenched his teeth; he just couldn't stand it anymore. He promised to himself to not let anything hurt Elsa; and there he was, hidden under a bed while a bastard was kissing her against her will. He felt so impotent.

He touched the floor with the arc of his staff. Frost with swirl patron emerged and made its way where the couple was.

Elsa held her breath when she noticed the trail of frost coming out of the bed. Fear filled her when threatening icicles surged from the frost and were about to pierce Linus' leg. She slammed her foot on the floor and ice covered it; different size of icicles grew from the ice, pointing to different directions.

Linus turned around watching the state of the room warily; he looked to Elsa asking for an explanation. His gaze focused on an icicle that broke three icicles that could have pierced his leg.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel good." She gazed to the floor appearing to be ashamed.

"Don't do it again." He said calmly and kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting you for dinner." He said before get out of the room.

Jack rushed out of the bed and looked around the room; his sight landed on her icicle that stopped his to hurt King Linus of Tallak.

"Why did you stop me?!" he pointed to his broken icicles.

"He could have discovered you." Elsa said with sorrow in her eyes.

"And what?!" Elsa looked him worried. "What you wanted me to do? To stay calm while he was fondling you?" he claimed.

"Yes!" Elsa said without thinking but she soon realized her mistake when saw Jack's eyes got dark.

She felt fury also burning inside her; it was because of his distrust that she felt so alone and abandoned that she allowed Linus touch her like that in first place. She wanted to yell at him what she had to endure while he thought so lowly of her.

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to control herself. Jack made her feel safe and free, and she didn't want to ruin the moment arguing about the past; also, they didn't know how long he could stay in her chambers. And right now, they didn't have time to waste.

"If he would had discovered you, I don't want to think what he could do to you." She explained softly.

"And you have to understand." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "That I don't want him or any other man to touch you like that." He said in deep voice while he pressed Elsa on the wall.

'_I'm the only one who can do it!'_ he thought of adding but restrained when he saw the fear in Elsa's eyes.

He released her and turned around; he passed his hand through his hair, realizing of his mistake. Of course, he just realized how possessive Linus was over Elsa and his—Jack's—early statement was _really_ possessive. Sure, he frightened the poor girl; he reminded her of Linus.

She was terrified by Jack's gaze. His eyes that showed her love, kindness and warm were now full of possessiveness, hatred and coldness that made her chill. She had seen that gaze before, she had seen that gaze in Linus everytime he placed his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry." He turned to see her. "I shouldn't be so reckless."

Elsa closed her eyes understanding. She took another deep breath and clutched her hands together.

'_This is Jack, not Linus.'_ She said nervously in her mind.

"Just kiss me." She whispered. "Please." Elsa opened her eyes.

And Jack did it.

He looked her in the eyes tenderly and she smiled. He caressed her cheek, with his thumb stroked her lips trying to erase any trace of Linus on them and then, covered her lips with his. Jack felt that Elsa was restraining because she was feeling insecure, so he moved slowly and she felt safe.

'_This is Jack, not Linus.'_ She repeated in her mind, but this time with conviction.

Elsa put her arms around Jack's neck.

He did remind her of Linus when he acted aggressively on her and she saw and heard the coldness in his eyes, that was not her Jack. She wanted to erase the image of _that_ dark Jack of her mind, so when he saw him regret of his acts she asked him to kiss her; because she wanted her kind Jack back.

∞·∞

The people of Arendelle weren't happy with the sight of _that_ ship on their port. As soon as the ship with the crest of Tallak was visible the villagers informed to the palace guards.

The General prepared ten of his best men to encounter the soldiers of Tallak. Lord Danske and the Council would be at the head at the cortege to receive the visitors. Even if those visitors weren't welcome, there were politics and protocols to follow.

Anna insisted on be part of the group; Lord Danske tried to convince her otherwise, he even asked Kristoff help but none of the men could convince her. If this was about her sister, she wanted to be involved.

Kristoff accompanied her and Olaf was walking by her side, this time nothing would distract him. Sven was also walking beside the ice harvester because they were always together.

The members of Tallak Council climbed down the ship, the guards followed them. Once the groups were face to face, the tense silence filled the environment.

The General and his men send to the Tallak Soldiers hostile glares that they replied the same way. The members of the Arendelle Council shot cold glares, Lord Danske maintained stoic but the receptors stayed indifferent.

Anna, who wanted to scream to those bored men to give her sister back, looked at them seriously trying to pose more mature. No of them paid her attention, they were too busy looking at Sven with contempt.

And Kristoff glared at them annoyed because of the air of grandeur the visitors seemed to carry and the contempt glares they sent to his best friend.

"Gentlemen." Lord Danske greeted.

"Gentlemen," a Lord from Tallak greeted back. "Princess." They acknowledged Anna.

"Gentlemen." Anna said with a snobby voice trying to poise mature. "Soldiers."

But she sounded funny, the soldiers and the Lords of the council frowned an eyebrow, Kristoff bit his inner cheek to avoid laughing and the Arendelle Council felt a bit ashamed of her.

Anna always knew that the members of the Council didn't consider her capable of being in charge of important affairs; she just ignored it but it still hurt her, but she knew there would be a time when she will show her worth. Kristoff sensed her distress and placed a supporting hand over her shoulder; he knew all the insecurities that she had about not being seen as serious and responsible as her older sister.

"What does it bring you here?" Danske took control of the situation.

"We came to deliver the wedding invitations." Said a snobby Lord.

The folk of Arendelle remained silent. A soldier approached the snobby Lord with a wooden box on his hands. The Lord opened it and took three envelopes moored together with a white ribbon; the soldier closed the box.

"The Queen only sent three invitations." He informed and proceeded to untie the bow.

Once the invitations were separated the Lord delivered them.

"Princess." He read out loud and gave the letter to Anna.

She saw that on the envelope was written her name with a very fancy calligraphy.

_Princess Anna of Arendelle_

"Lord Danske of Arendelle." The Lord said and the mentioned one took a step forward to received his invitation.

"Kritoff Bjorgman, Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer?" he said not sure that the tittle was a real thing.

The blonde man was surprised to hear his name; he never thought Elsa would consider inviting him to so important event. He walked unsecure to take the fancy white envelope.

"Is that a real thing?" the Lord asked when the ice harvester took the envelope.

"Yes, it is." Anna replied trying to sound imposing, and this time she got it.

Kristoff ignored the smug look that the Lord gave him; he focused his eyes on the elegant calligraphy, which was used to write his name.

_Kristoff Bjorgman,_

_Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer._

He had mixed feelings; for a side he felt glad and honored that he was considered part of his beloved's family and by the other hand he felt bad to receive an invitation because it made feel that Anna's mission was impossible to accomplish.

With those thoughts in his head, he returned to Anna's side.

The rest of Arendelle Council snorted because the Queen didn't invite them but Lord Danske explained them that it was their responsibility to be in charge of the kingdom on his and Princess' absent.

·

After, the departure of the _visitors_ from Tallak; Anna and the rest of the group returned back to the palace. She was on the garden looking at the envelope still sealed.

She sighed heavily. She felt defeated and the worst was that she felt like she failed to Elsa.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice called her.

He approached her and embraced her.

"I failed." Anna said quite depressed. "I promised that I would impede this wedding to happened and now, look at me." She step back and extended her arms. "I'm a disaster!" she pulled her pig braids.

"No, you´re not." Kristoff reassured her.

"But the wedding is…!" she raised her voice but Kristoff cut her off.

"Sshhh." He pressed a finger on her lips. "There's something we haven't tried yet." Anna looked at him questionably. "Tomorrow, we will visit my family." He smiled.

Anna squealed and hung on him by the neck.

"I don't know if they can help us but we can try." He added.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said throwing her arms around Kristoff's neck.

* * *

><p><em>And when I lose my faith<em>

_I don't know what to do_

_You lift me to this place_

_And make me feel so beautiful_

_'I would feel much better if my future husband were Jack.'_ Elsa thought watching her reflection.

_As long as you're right here by my side_

_We will be gorgeous, you and I._

* * *

><p><em><strong>::·::<strong>_

_**So what do you think? Oh Guys! I have missed you!**_

_**After what happened I got really stressed to find a better job and know I got two. I work 34 hours a week (Adult life sucks) I still looking for a job with insecure and health plan, believe me, those things matters a lot. So, please be patience I haven't finished the next chapter. Teachers have little free time.**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 16:**_

_'I would feel much better if my future husband were Jack.'_ Elsa thought watching her reflection.

"We're ready to go." The Ice Harvester said. Anna climbed inside the sled; Kristoff did the same and took Sven harness.

"Yeah!" Anna threw her arms to the wind. "We have a wedding to crash!"

"I'm going to take her with me." he opened his eyes, and just like his voice it was full of determination.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Set Apart this Dream" Flyleaf and "Gorgeous" Idina Menzel.**_


End file.
